<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust in the Force by Chichi97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390750">Trust in the Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichi97/pseuds/Chichi97'>Chichi97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichi97/pseuds/Chichi97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting with the events leading up to the Clone Wars, Jedi Knight Lyra Din-So returns to the Jedi temple after her prolonged time away.<br/>After all her years of training under the infamous Master Yoda as his last ever apprentice, honing her saber skills, her connection with the force, and control over her emotions. What the young Jedi Knight started to realise, was that a certain bearded Jedi might undo all her progress. </p><p>Lyra had only ever seen him as the competitive young Padawan she fought in their saber duels in her class, turns out he had grown into much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Original Jedi Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Timeline the events take place will be jumping around a lot, following along the main story there will be several chapters dedicated to flashbacks in which you find out more about Obi-Wan's and Lyra's childhood friendship and how they grew closer growing up. Once again I've tried to do as much research as I can, so if there are any mistakes in lore I do apologise. </p><p>Hope you enjoy feel free to leave likes and comments!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Home is where the heart is, or in this case, coincidently, where Kenobi crosses her path again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy, suffocating Jedi robes scratched at her pale arms and cheeks, young Lyra had almost forgotten how rough the fabric really was. The hot and humid jungle planet of Yavin 4 had no need of such a heavy garment and thus it had been several long years since she had found an occasion to wear it. Master Yoda had advised her to wear it whenever possible, or to at least keep her head and face concealed whenever in the presence of others. </p><p>Lyra wasn't vain, nor was she stupid. The young Jedi knew her Master's intention was to keep her now mature features hidden away from anyone who might judge or treat her differently for them. He wanted her to be acknowledged for her skill and effort, not for the way she appeared in front of their bare eyes. Jedi council or not, and Lyra appreciated him all the more for it. </p><p>"Jedi Knight Lyra Din-So, it is good to see you back alive and well. Master Yoda tells us of your hard work on Yavin" Master Windu addressed her first out of the circle of council members. His usually hard features softening just a tad as Lyra lifted her gaze up from the floor she had been occupied with examining. She too felt relieved to be back, to be back home. Ever since her departure ten years ago, the Jedi temple had remained in her thoughts. It's intricate towering statues, the comfort of the pale training rooms, and the endless shelves of the library she had practically lived amongst in her Padawan years. Every aspect had been dearly missed, perhaps most especially the presence of her Master and the other Jedi in the temple that had grown to be her family and friends.</p><p>"It's good to be back, Master Windu" Pale blue eyes met his brown pair confidently, her head bowing in respect and appreciation of his words. For as cold and pragmatical as Mace Windu liked to be, he had his heart in the right place. Lyra had always appreciated his brutal honesty and harsh training methods for all they were worth. </p><p>"Easy, your time away, has been not" Yoda spoke up seated on his circular seat beside Windu, smiling towards his apprentice with a slow nod of his own head. </p><p>She had only been appointed the rank of Jedi knight a year prior, with her act in saving a small town on Yavin and rescuing a species of endangered native wildlife that had threatened to overrun the town. It was still strange to hear the title coming from another persons mouth, still felt weird to hear it directed at her. She felt no more worthy of it than she had when receiving it, somehow even the assurance of Master Yoda on his visit to the planet to inform her of the decision of the council to grant her it, hadn't done much to settle her.</p><p>Time would do it's job she was sure.</p><p>"Every struggle and obstacle has been worth it, the planet is growing and free of separatist occupation" Even while she informed them of the news, the young Jedi was sure the council already knew of her accomplishments. She'd kept up a long and detailed log to be sent to the temple about her progress throughout the years, the last one being the one that had informed their decision to let her return home for good and deemed her mission successful.</p><p>"For now" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi hummed somewhere to her left, hidden by the corner of the hood over her head. Though the words on their own may be perceived as doubtful, he gave off no other indication of displeasure. Lyra had to agree, for as much as she had worked hard on her task, every success could be undone in time.</p><p>"Another assignment for you we have" Yoda began to explain, leaning forward in his seat as if to get a better look at his apprentice.</p><p>"So soon?" She'd barely landed on Coruscant two hours ago, been given time to freshen up and put away her small bag of belongings before the meeting had been called to order. For as surprised as she was, Lyra felt no disappointment at his words. She knew how thinly the Jedi had been stretched in recent years, how hard they all worked to maintain peace in the galaxy while the Separatists stood openly against the Republic. Fear was rising everywhere like the harsh waters against an old dam, and it wouldn't be long until it cracked and inevitably spilled free in some way.</p><p>"You will remain on Coruscant for the duration of this task, for the time being" Windu gestured to the long circular windows that made up half of the space of the council chamber and out to the dim city. Lyra followed the trail of his hand towards the sun that was beginning to set already and to the synthetic lights of passing speeders and distant sky-towers blinking brightly past the glass in an array of colours and shapes. Coruscant had always been beautiful in a way. At least to Lyra. Though, perhaps growing up on the planet had given her a rather bias view.</p><p>"A Senator from Naboo requires the protection of the Jedi after an attempt on her life has been made upon her arrival on Coruscant" Mace continued on as he heard no further objection from the Jedi Knight stood in the middle of the circular council room. </p><p>Lyra raised a curious eyebrow at such a revelation, Naboo had always been peaceful and tranquil from what she had seen of the planet. Who would ever want to harm any of its inhabitants? Especially a Senator, what would be the benefit of such an act?</p><p>"Senator Amidala, you remember?" </p><p>"Padme?" Lyra caught her slip up of formality and cleared her throat "She was Queen of Naboo last I heard of her" she added quickly, straightening up. She had only met the girl once in the past, when she had come to visit Coruscant as her time as Queen and requested the aid of the Senate in her struggles with a blockade. It was only shortly after that Lyra had left the temple. </p><p>Master Yoda hummed in agreement, giving no more notice to her small mishap as he went on thoughtfully, "Senator of Naboo she now has become". It made sense, after her rule was up, a natural progression would be the position such a Senator, Padme was beloved by many for her brave accomplishments, Lyra was sure the role had fitted her perfectly. </p><p>"You will be working alongside an old friend" </p><p>That was something unexpected, though by now the young Jedi had come to handle such things with ease. Barely reacting at all besides giving Master Windu a small nod in acknowledgement. For as sure as she was that she could protect the young Senator on her own, if the Council deemed it important enough to assign her more than one Jedi, then their decision she would respect. </p><p>The council chamber doors slid open on cue, a pair of loud long strides drumming against the stone flooring as another pair of force presences joined their meeting. Whoever had decided to join them had been expected from the looks on the council members faces. They looked up in greeting, only peering back at Lyra when a tall figure halted at her side. </p><p>She might've cursed that thick hood of hers for obscuring her sight from whoever now stood beside her if she hadn't been taught the importance of patience of calm before all. In time, they would make their identity known to her in one way or another. </p><p>"Masters, to what do I owe the pleasure?" </p><p>His voice was deep, mature, smooth but rough around the edges and that thick Coruscant accent was unmistakable...could it be?!</p><p>"Jedi Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, expecting you have we" </p><p>Of course it would be Kenobi, it was always Kenobi. </p><p>Ever since her arrival into the Jedi order at the age of five, Lyra had crossed paths with the obnoxious boy, now a man by the sounds of his voice. Many times in fact, even if she was almost seven years his senior had he seemed to find his way to annoy her. She had made it her favourite past time in her youth to beat him in their lightsaber duels, as well as outmatch him in her knowledge of ancient Jedi texts. It didn't always end up in her victory of course, though she did try her hardest every time. </p><p>And yet he'd not even spared her the regard of a goodbye when she left for Yavin 4 ten years ago. Bitterness stung in her throat at the thought of seeing him again, meeting his eyes. As much as she'd worked past the anger and disappointment she had felt as a young Padawan when she left, a small amount bitterness remained nonetheless, even while she tried to push it deep, deep down inside herself. It was not the Jedi way to hold onto emotions.</p><p>If Kenobi was curious of who stood beside him concealed beneath their cloak, he didn't show it.</p><p>"A mission for you we have, to guard and protect Senator Amidala while on Coruscant she resides" Yoda informed the new pair that had joined their meeting, one of which, she presumed the aforementioned Skywalker shuffled on his feet at the news. He was nervous no...anxious, definitely anxious even while he tried to hide it Lyra easily picked up on the rapid pulsing that his force signature gave off from behind her.</p><p>"An assassination attempt has been made on her life, luckily she was unharmed" Mace folded his hands in his lap, gaze hard on the new Jedi in the room, "An investigation is already underway by the Senate, but we advise you to keep your eyes open to see what else you might discover". </p><p>"With you, young Jedi Din-So will be working" At Yoda's words, Lyra saw the way the Jedi's head at her left snapped towards her, clearly surprised to hear such a long forgotten name uttered once more. He hadn't heard of her in many years.</p><p>This time he did react, "Lyra?" Obi-Wan asked, jaw clenched and hands flexing at his sides. </p><p>"Indeed" Yoda gave a low chuckle at Kenobi's bewilderment, he too knew of the friendship the two young Jedi had shared in her youth. He'd been looking forward, for his own amusement, in seeing the two meet again. Lyra had always made sure to enquire about Obi-Wan's wellbeing, even if she did so subtly.</p><p>"Senator Amidala currently resides in her quarters on the upper levels of the Senate building, you are expected to meet her as soon as this council meeting concludes. Are there any further questions?" Mace clearly wasn't as amused as Master Yoda currently seemed to be, concluding the meeting rather abruptly as he waited for any further enquiries.</p><p>"None, Master Windu" Lyra said confidently. She had been given all the information she needed.</p><p>When Obi-Wan added no further words, Mace gave a firm nod and waved his hand to end the meeting. Several council members rising to their feet and heading towards the exit as they chatted and discussed amongst themselves. </p><p>"Good to have you back, young Lyra" Master Plo Koon approached the young blond, reaching out a hand to shake her own. He had always been one of her favourite Masters, right behind Master Yoda of course. </p><p>"It's good to see you too, Master Plo" Lyra smiled at him from under her hood, making sure her head was raised just enough for him to catch sight of her mouth. </p><p>"I do hope you succeed in your mission, may the Force be with you" Were his parting words before he squeezed her hand gently and made his way out of the room and down the large hallway. </p><p>By the time Lyra had a chance to look fully around the room, it was only her and Master Yoda who remained. He stood waiting patiently for her to notice him, in front of her with his arms behind his back. Ever the vigilant understanding Jedi.</p><p>"Master" The second Lyra turned to face him, she crouched down onto one knee to his level. Lowering her hood away from her face respectfully since there was no use of it now the room was empty besides the two. Yoda had seen her face plenty of times before, had never judged her for it once.</p><p>"Careful you must be, my Padawan" He reached his small hand out towards her knee, looking up at her with so much knowledge and wisdom behind his eyes Lyra knew that even if she were to ask him a million questions forever, she may never discover all of it. "The truth of where you came from, others will try to use against you".</p><p>Frowning she lowered her eyes to the floor in thought. 'Where she came from'? Not even Lyra herself knew where exactly she came from, what planet she had been born on, the only memory she held outside of the Jedi order was her life on the streets of Ryloth. Beyond that, she had always stood out like a sore thumb amongst everybody else. Pale translucent skin, hair so blindingly blond it almost appeared white in the light, eyes a crystal blue, her face smooth and pointed, others called it beautiful. But Lyra had only ever found her appearance a burden. Weighed further down by the responsibility the legacy as Yoda's last Padawan possessed. Many had judged her in jealousy and envy of her who her Master was, she'd gotten into more disputes in her youth as a youngling than she could count.</p><p>"I'm a Jedi Knight above anything else, Master" Lyra assured him finally, staring intently back to his large eyes to ensure he knew the sincerity of her statement, "No matter where I might've come from".</p><p>The small Jedi Master seemed happy with her words, smiling with a nod of his head as he took a step backwards "Proud of you I am, for how far you have come young Din-So" the words warmed her heart beyond measure, pride was something hard to come by, "control of your emotions you have gained in your time away" he hummed turning his head towards the window. Lyra followed his gaze wordlessly. </p><p>"But sure you must be, still to let yourself feel" Master Yoda said slowly.</p><p>"But Master, you taught me emotions shouldn't be held onto, that the Jedi must be without attachment to such things?" Lyra raised a pale eyebrow at her Master in question.</p><p>"Hmm, yes. Let go of them you must eventually, but feel them you still should. Many things, feelings can teach us, for a long as you do not let them control you in the end".</p><p>An image of Obi-Wan's face flashed in her mind, but she shook it away just as quick.</p><p>To feel, but not let feeling consume you. To hold emotion, but let it pass. That was the conclusion Lyra reached in her mind, calming her thoughts with a slow inhale and exhale through her nose, it seemed easy to reveal such wisdom. Harder to follow it she was certain, it hadn't been easy to let herself let go of emotion for so long. She was sure it would be even harder to let them back in again.</p><p>"My teaching you still remember, about your cloak?" He turned to look at her again while her eyes remained on the distant city skyline. </p><p>"Keep myself concealed as much as I can, most Jedi will not care to judge me but it is still wise to so in the temple regardless" She almost recited word for word, excluding the unique way Master Yoda tended to phrase his words. </p><p>"Taught you all I can, I have" Yoda nodded, confident that his student had picked up and took to heart all the words he had handed out to her over their years spent together. "No fear you should have to use what you have learned, including you saber skills, my young apprentice".</p><p>He knew about that? Of course he knew about that, Master Yoda seemed to know about everything even before Lyra had found the time to tell him about it. For a while now, the young Jedi hadn't used her lightsaber for combat purposes, it had gotten her in trouble in the past, many occasions arsing where she should have definitely ignited the blade. Yet still, she had found hesitation there. Even while there should be none.</p><p>"Thank you Master, for everything" They both knew it wasn't a goodbye, not really. Only a parting at the threshold where their relationship now shifted. Lyra Din-So was no longer his official Padawan apprentice, she had grown into her own shoes. Into a Jedi Knight of the order she now proudly served with experience and wisdom of her own. </p><p>The blond silently wished she could've remained Master Yoda's Padawan for a while longer. All things must come to an end, she supposed. </p><p>Upon her exit of the council chamber, the broad chest of none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi greeted her line of sight making her stop dead in her tracks. He had been waiting for her outside of the room, with his young Padawan at his side. And when she lifted her gaze up to his face, Force, was she met with a sight. He had grown up, sporting a full beard that suited him even with his still rather young age, and long hair that resembled the look of his former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Lyra wandered if he was unconsciously mirroring his deceased Masters appearance, perhaps to appear wiser than he was. Obi-Wan suited the matured look especially in his new Jedi robes, she thought as she took in his features. </p><p>Though he still sported his youthful aura beneath it all, the one she remembered so fondly. </p><p>Distinctly Kenobi despite the estranged new handsome appearance. </p><p>Did she just call Obi-Wan Kenobi handsome? That couldn't be right...</p><p>"Apologies for making you wait, Master Kenobi" Her hood had been secured back over her head firmly, to his dismay assuring that he would not be able to witness whatever expression the young female might've held beneath when she caught sight of him in his entirety.</p><p>"That's quite alright I assumed you needed a moment alone with your Master. Speaking of, may I introduce my own padawan, Anakin Skywalker" Anakin, a young man with short light brown hair and typical padawan braid stepped out from behind Obi-Wan's shoulder, arms crossed over his dark robes as he peered down at Lyra. He was tall, taller even than his Master even, Lyra found the sight of the two standing side by side almost comical. </p><p>Almost.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you Anakin" When Lyra bowed her head, Anakin doubtfully hesitated before returning the gesture. He seemed unsure of her, the cloak concealing her whole being probably being part of the reason.</p><p>"And you, Lyra, was it?" </p><p>She gave a simple nod in confirmation before she began walking past them, grazing past the older Jedi's arm on her way who turned to follow her after exchanging a look with his padawan she didn't bother to witness. They didn't have anymore time to waste with frivolous introductions. Senator Amidala would be waiting on them, more importantly waiting for their protection. Even if she had a hundred stories, several complaints, and a large speech lined up for Obi-Wan ever since she knew she was returning to the temple, Lyra bit back any further words in favour of their upcoming task.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You've Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Many things have changed, but some still remain the same. Sometimes it's hard to know which is which.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young Jedi knight knew this assignment was nothing more than a glorified body guard duty, even with the threat of another assassination attempt it wasn't all that common for Jedi to play guard to a Senator, no matter how important they may be. It didn't put her off the task of course, it was still something that needed to be done, and if the council deemed it important enough she would handle it as such. Though she was still confused as to why she had been paired with Kenobi and his padawan Skywalker for this, they made an odd trio to be sure. </p><p>It probably had something to do with the council wanting to find out how much Lyra had developed and grown in her time away. To gouge her capabilities they had yet to witness first hand, whilst insuring she had sufficient back up in the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi, pairing her up seemed a good compromise in the end. </p><p>What she could not figure out however, was why Anakin had become suddenly so nervous on their way to the Senate building. It was as if the closer they came, the more unsure he was becoming. Hands fiddling with his sleeves, adjusting his hair, glancing out whatever windows he could find on the transport shuttle as they landed on the landing pad. She could practically feel it vibrating at her fingertips with how hard he projected it. Surely Obi-Wan had picked up on it too, though he had yet to voice it.</p><p>Just before Lyra could enter the elevator up to the floor of Senator Amidala, a large hand on her arm halted her in her tracks. Obi-Wan kept one foot in the sliding doors to keep them open as he turned his face down towards her. The Jedi knight could only frown up at him in curiosity.</p><p>"I am glad to see you well, and back at the temple" He said softly, low enough to make her question if he intended his waiting padawan to hear his words. "I wasn't informed of your arrival, me and Anakin were stuck in the outer rim in a border dispute otherwise I would've-"</p><p>"It's fine, Jedi Kenobi, you had your duties and I had mine" The blond Jedi cut him off lowly, even if she had been a little disappointed he hadn't come to greet her sooner, she held no malice towards his plight. Even if he had found the time to see her and decided not to, she wouldn't have judged him for such a decision either. He had no obligation to her, fellow Jedi or not.</p><p>She could see the hint of guilt swimming in his blue eyes even as he tried to hide it. Lyra had always found is particularly easy to pick up on the emotions of others through the Force, a gift, Master Yoda had told her, that was a rare and precious one. She hadn't shared the sentiment even if she had wished to, sensing other's pain and happiness carried with it troubles and burdens of its own. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish which were her own and which were not, harder even to block out sometimes. Especially in a city inhabited by so many countless lives, each one holding a whole new array of emotions of their own. </p><p>"Let's speak no more of it" Glancing from his chest back to Anakin who stood staring down at his black boots obviously trying not to intrude on their conversion, Lyra clenched and unclenched her jaw in contemplation before parting the doorway through the Force with a wave of her hand and stepping into the elevator. There was nothing else to be said, at least not from her end. Even while the words of betrayal screamed at the bottom of her throat for release. </p><p>Obi-Wan followed after her with a sigh, shuffling himself to the side of Anakin while Lyra remained silently between and behind the pair. She felt a fraction out of place here.</p><p>For the third time since the elevator had began it's ascent, young Skywalker adjusted the Jedi robes on his shoulders, and finally Kenobi seemed to take notice. </p><p>"You seem a little on edge?" The bearded Jedi remarked, head turning towards his apprentice.</p><p>"Not at all" The padawan was quick to defend himself, eyes skirting around the small space they all shared.</p><p>"I haven't felt you this tense since-...since we fell into that nest of gundarks" Obi-Wan raised eye eyebrow as he stared Anakin down, his gaze already letting his apprentice know that he couldn't hide his tension from him any longer.</p><p>Anakin scoffed, turning his upper body to face the older Jedi "You fell into that nightmare Master, and I rescued you, remember?" </p><p>Looks like Obi-Wan continued to get himself into trouble he needed rescuing from, Lyra thought with a small roll of her eyes. At least that hadn't changed.</p><p>"Oh..." The bearded man breathed sparing a glance behind him to see if Lyra had any reaction to the words "Yes..."  before he let out a chuckle that caused Anakin to follow with a small laugh of his own.</p><p>"You're sweating, relax" Obi-Wan told his padawan "take a deep breath", she suspected he already knew what Anakin had become so antsy about, though it remained a mystery to her still.</p><p>"I haven't seen her in ten years Master" Anakin replied matter of factly. </p><p>Ah, so that was the reason then, they were old acquaintances, and the young Jedi was nervous about seeing Padme Amidala again. She could sympathise with that, it was much like her and Obi-Wan. Even if the reunion had been very lacklustre.</p><p>"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too, young Skywalker" Lyra offered when Obi-Wan had failed to reply with any further words of comfort. Even if she had only just met Anakin Skywalker, the padawan seemed the genuine kind. Young, naive, still raw with his emotions that needed taming. She knew the struggle youth possessed, even if Obi-Wan had forgotten it. </p><p>Anakin shot her a small smile of apprehension over his shoulder before the elevator doors pinged open to let them into the quarters of Senator Amidala. </p><p>"Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!" </p><p>"Good to see you again, Jar Jar"</p><p>A tall Gungan approached them first, practically flying at the pair of Jedi in front of her as he shook their hands and began enthusiastically greeting them. She had always found it interesting, the way different species spoke, Gungans, Twi'lek, even Wookie's held fascinating ways of speaking. She'd read about a hundred different species in the Jedi library, this was her first time meeting a Gungan face to face however. </p><p>"And whosa this?!" The orange Gungan's wide eyes settled across her hooded frame when he spoke.</p><p>"Lyra Din-So, I'll be working with Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker on this assignment" She introduced herself curtly, bowing her head and extending her hand to shake.</p><p>"Mesa JarJar Binks, Mesa glad to meet another one of Obi's Jedi friends" He practically shook her whole arm when he took her hand, had she not been prepared he might've lifted her whole body from the floor with the sheer force of his enthusiasm. </p><p>Were her and Obi-Wan still...friends? She wanted to dispute the validity of that idea, giving the bearded Jedi a doubtful look that was luckily hidden by her robes. So much time had passed between them, and in all that time Lyra had only managed to speak to him once, it had been after his Master's passing. After that it had been silence, he stopped replying to her holo-messages, and never once sent word of his wellbeing. The young Jedi knight was still unsure as to why, he had never given her an explanation for it, though she never did blame him. Grief did many strange things to a person, even if that person was once your friend.</p><p>Biting her tongue, Lyra remained silent.</p><p>"Senator Padme" Jar Jar after he had released Obi-Wan of his embrace and shook all of their hands walked them into the large main seating area where the Senator stood with her guard and one of her handmaidens by the balcony that looked over the setting sun and Coruscant skyline. Padme had always been a beautiful young woman, shockingly she had grown even more so since the last time Lyra had seen her as a young girl. As always clad in her practically royal garments with her hair in an elaborate cone shaped up do that looked like it must've taken hours.</p><p>"Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven" The tall Gungan waved his hands out towards the trio as they halted together just by the doorway.</p><p>Padme turned towards them with a curious look in her eyes, making her way across the room while a large smile spread over her face in recognition. </p><p>"It's a great pleasure to see you again, Milady" Obi-Wan bowed deeply at her approach, Lyra quickly joining him in doing so while Anakin remained behind the pair shocked into silence. </p><p>"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi" The Senator shook his hand, the white of her teeth flashing past her lips with how wide her smile had gotten.</p><p>"Ani?" Finally spotting young Skywalker standing behind Obi-Wan's shoulder her eyes widened "My goodness, you've grown", the padawan stepped forward slowly, hands by his side.</p><p>"So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean" It was safe to say every pair of eyes in the room that weren't Padme's averted themselves from the awkward scene. Lyra's own meeting Obi-Wan's for a split second from under her hood. "Well, f-for a senator, I mean".</p><p>Senator Amidala couldn't help but breathe out a small chuckle at the boy's words, "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine".</p><p>Disappointment flashed from Anakin's force signature, it wasn't the words he had wanted to hear.</p><p>"And who might you be? Master Windu informed me there would be another Jedi in Master Kenobi's presence for this task, but he failed to give me a name" Padme turned her attention towards Lyra who had remained silent up until now, not wanting to interrupt the reunion between old friends.</p><p>"Milady" The blond bowed her head as she shifted the hood off of her head, revealing her full face to the room of people present. This woman's safety would be in her hands, the least she could do was give her the respect of showing herself to Padme, the Senator from Naboo had failed to judge her in the past for her appearance, and seeing as she trusted the people in this room above anybody else, Lyra too would trust them in turn.</p><p>The pale blond Jedi would've given anything to see the reaction of Kenobi and Skywalker by her side, but her eyes remained on Senator Amidala.</p><p>"Lyra Din-So, at your service" A smile just barely tweaked at her lips when the Senator's eyes raked over her face, clearly taken aback by the uncommon features. A few had even compared Lyra to the likes of a Diathim, though she hadn't personally agreed on that matter. If Lyra hadn't known Padme in her youth, she might've taken offence to the staring, it had been something many who saw her resorted to. But she knew the younger woman's character, and it didn't involve exploitation in any sense of the word.</p><p>"I remember" Padme's smile remained still as she moved to shake her pale hand "You were at the temple when I was still Queen of Naboo, it's been a long time Master Din-So" she mused in recognition before turning and making her way towards the large pair of sofas behind her. Everybody else followed her lead.</p><p>"Our presence here will be invisible, Milady, I can assure you" Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi seated themselves onto the couch across from Padme, her handmaiden and Jar Jar.</p><p>"I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security service" The guard introduced himself, remaining standing "Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you are here, Master Kenobi, Master Din-So. The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit" he said as he looked towards Senator Amidala.</p><p>"I don't need more security" doubtful really, she needed all the security she could get right now, "I need answers" Padme asserted hands placed neatly on her lap as she looked from Lyra to Obi-Wan who had leaned forward on his elbow. </p><p>"I want to know who's trying to kill me".</p><p>"In time, they will reveal themselves, Milady" Lyra tried to assure her gently.</p><p>"We are here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation" Obi-Wan countered.</p><p>"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padme. I promise you" Anakin spoke quietly out of turn, hands buried in the hem of his Jedi cloak. Clearly he had other ideas than the two Jedi knights at his side, and Obi-Wan turned towards him in displeasure.</p><p>"We will not exceed out mandate, my young Padawan learner" he corrected sternly a small frown on his features. </p><p>This was awkward, to be caught between a disagreement of a Master and his student, she felt like she was back in the temple in one of her lessons as a youngling.</p><p>"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master of course" Clearly Anakin didn't hold much regard for his Master's words, not truly. His eyes remained focused on Padme across from him as he spoke, only turning to his Master once his words had ceased. </p><p>"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead" Obi-Wan had clearly grown frustrated with his Padawan's disobedience. </p><p>"Why?" Anakin shot back challengingly.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>The room was deafeningly silent and she was sure she caught Jar Jar gulping nervously.</p><p>"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer?" Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi" Anakin said firmly "It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate" .</p><p>"You assume to much, young Skywalker" Lyra cut in on their argument, leaning across from beside Obi-Wan to address him directly "And I believe you're making everybody present uncomfortable with your bickering" she added glancing towards Padme and Captain Typho sympathetically.</p><p>"We will do exactly as the council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one" Obi-Wan cut off any further argument from his padawan with his words, turning his gaze back to Padme expectantly for her to continue.</p><p>"Perhaps with merely your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed" The Senator said "Now, if you'll excuse me" As she stood, everyone followed abruptly. "I will retire" With a bow from Obi-Wan and Lyra, Padme left the room together with her handmaiden at her heels.</p><p>"I know I'll feel better having you here. I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control centre downstairs" Typho explained as he began heading from the room towards the control centre most likely. As soon as he left down the elevator they had previously entered through Lyra accompanied Obi-Wan for a scout around the large living area for any other potential entry points and security hazards. </p><p>There were none, and he turned towards her with a nod she returned before they walked back to Anakin and Jar Jar who had remained talking amongst themselves. </p><p>"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in a longo time" Jar Jar was saying as he took a step back to make room for Obi-Wan and herself.</p><p>"You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts" Clearly the bearded older Jedi had been paying more attention to what his padawan had been saying than Lyra had cared to listen, though she picked up on his worry over Padme's reaction regardless.</p><p>"Sometimes it's easier to focus on what you did not see, than what you did, young Padawan" Lyra added.</p><p>"She was pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security" Anakin argued no further and the four split apart to check the whole of the living space for it's security. </p><p>"You've certainly changed since the last time I saw you, my dear" He had approached from behind her when he spoke, walking until he stood by her side on the balcony Lyra had been peering out from quietly. The sun had already set, the only light now being artificial. She didn't mind much. Almost everything was artificial on Coruscant in some way, one could argue even the life forms weren't completely natural any longer, though not in the same context as electrical lights and concrete skyscrapers.</p><p>"As have you" She answered back simply, taring her gaze away from the city to look up at Obi-Wan at her side. His relaxed stance shook slightly when he chuckled and gave a nod in her direction. </p><p>"Is there a reason for you to wear that ridiculous hood indoors?" She knew that question would inevitably come.</p><p>"Not everybody has such a tame reaction when they see me for the first time as you and Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi" Lyra all but breathed out the words, turning her eyes back towards the passing speeders racing by in the distance. "It was advised to me by Master Yoda, though I'm still unclear as to completely why".</p><p>"Hmm" Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully in reply, turning and resting his elbows on the balcony stone ledge. "Well, if Master Yoda has advised it, then it must be for good reason".</p><p>They would agree wordlessly on that fact.</p><p>"Though it is a shame, it hides too much of yourself away" Kenobi mumbled with a small smirk he tried to hide behind his hand by rubbing his fingers through his beard. He wasn't being subtle.</p><p>"We both know your hollow flattery is wasted on me Kenobi, perhaps you'd make better use of it charming whoever is threatening Senator Amidala into submission" Lyra retorted coldly. It wasn't the first time he'd try to charm her with words, he'd done it in much more obvious ways in the past. And she'd be lying if she said it hadn't affected her in her youth on several occasions. Now however, Lyra Din-So liked to believe she'd grown enough to pick the teasing from his false words and remain unaffected by whatever he threw her way. </p><p>"We both know that isn't entirely true" .</p><p>Maybe he was right, in a way. It was time for a change of subject. </p><p>"Your Padawan seems to have learned a lot from you" Lyra ignored his previous statement in favour of something that didn't directly confront her dormant feelings. Turning her frame around so that she could lean both elbows on the balcony's ledge and peer back into the room where Anakin stood staring at the door that held Senator Amidala concealed behind it. </p><p>"Besides the flattery and overconfident attitude I mean" It could almost be counted as teasing if she'd let the grin that threatened to overtake her pass over her features, Obi-Wan knew it too when he grinned down at her.</p><p>"I only hold as much confidence as I've rightfully earned, dear Lyra" he retorted, "and what other things, pray tell, has my young Padawan learned from me?".</p><p>Lyra let the tension build for a moment, purely for dramatic affect, tilting her head from side to side as if in contemplation.</p><p>"You were just as much a defiant hot blooded young Jedi as he is" she finally said, resulting in a low amused chuckle from Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Don't tell him that, Anakin would only use it against me" he mused "besides, I like to imagine I've matured a lot since then".</p><p>"Have you? Apart from the beard I mean".</p><p>He didn't get to answer when Anakin waved them over with a nod of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At age 17 still, Lyra finds herself in trouble and Obi-Wan doesn't brush it off this time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ Eleven Years Earlier }</p><p>It was a quiet day in the Jedi temple, to the everyday outsider perhaps everyday was. But those who spent their days and nights here knew differently. The calm on the surface wasn't always as serene as it appeared to the naked eye. The Force was forever shifting, changing, rising and falling like the tide affecting everything around it in the process. The Jedi who wielded it were no exception.</p><p>The gardens where many mediated in particular, were fairly empty on the evening Lyra had chosen to place herself in its confidence. The late hour in which she had found herself there would be another factor as to why she was the only one present and meditating. She hadn't thought much of it when she had come to seek solitude, but was glad nonetheless that circumstances had aligned in her hasty search.</p><p>Her head had found clarity in the silence that lingered, losing it's hold on the days hectic events that had previously threatened to overcome her senses. Holding onto turmoil was not the Jedi way, Yoda loved to remind her of that fact anytime she faced that particular challenge. One she was sure she would face many times again yet to come.</p><p>"Lyra?" </p><p>Newfound peace was not one to be held for long it seemed, the voice of Obi-Wan interrupting her mind which had been swimming in the river of the Force around her. His loud footsteps echoed obnoxiously, mockingly, in the wake of his haste approach, halting when he reached her side, but her eyes would remain shut. Stubbornly holding out hope that the older padawan might leave her be once he realised she had been successfully meditating. </p><p>No such blessing would grace her.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked, sounding worried. </p><p>Obi-Wan hovered at her side restlessly as she contemplated if she should reply or not. Maybe if Lyra pretended she hadn't heard him, or outright ignored him he might get the hint? Though she knew of Kenobi's stubborn side just as much as she knew he wouldn't leave well enough alone even if she reassured him of what was troubling him. </p><p>With a sigh, she dropped her hold on the calm. Body drifting gently to the floor, once her crossed legs connected with the stone below her Lyra let out a deep sigh of defeat. She at least hoped he wouldn't make a big deal of this, not like last time.</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine" </p><p>"That's not what I asked" Obi-Wan corrected stubbornly, crouching down to her height once he moved to stand in front of her. A deep seeded frown overtook his features once he saw her face up close, even hidden half below her cloak he could see the bruises that were forming. </p><p>She'd been in another fight.</p><p>"What happened, was it Needo again, I thought I told him last time-" He began his incessant rambling like he always did, but Lyra held no desire to listen to all of it again and cut him off with a shake of her head.</p><p>"It doesn't matter who it was, I shouldn't have stepped to his level and let myself be angered by his words" It took two to argue after all, she had just as much spurred on the disagreement as her opponent had even if she hadn't started it. Regret echoed in the back of her head like a hollow clang in the darkness, reminding her of her mistakes, of her shortcomings as a Jedi. Learner or not, inadequacy had long followed her like a silent shadow. One she might never hope to shake.</p><p>"And he shouldn't have insulted you. What did he say Lyra?" Obi-Wan wasn't backing down on his view, he never did even if he had dropped the subject for her sake many times in the past. It was never an argument they ever quite finished.</p><p>Startlingly his hand found her cheek, just shy of cupping it as he examined the wounds with intense eyes. She knew the gentle touch held no implications behind it beyond a worried friend, but her heart screamed out in her chest in yearning regardless. Hoping for something more, for something deeper she know she shouldn't. Even at the tender age of seventeen, Lyra still failed in to reign in that part of herself. The part that had fallen for the padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. She hated herself for it.</p><p>"What he always says, it's starting to get a little repetitive if I'm honest" The joke was meant to lighten the heavy air that had settled between the two, but Obi-Wan gave no indication he had found her words amusing. Instead shaking his head and dropping his hand away from under her hood with a frustrated sigh. Of course Lyra would play off her suffering, she always had, always would. He never understood why.</p><p>"It's not funny, you should tell Master Yoda" He pleaded.</p><p>"Tell him what? That Needo calls me a street rat, that I'm only Master Yoda's apprentice because the other Jedi look down at me with either pity or desire. Or that he believes he's a better Jedi than I, that I'll never be driven by more than vanity on the surface" She all but spat in his face, turning her head away in disgust and regret at how the words had come out. She hadn't meant to come across angry or hurt, especially not at Obi-Wan who was only trying to help. But it was hard to let go of the pain someone else had inflicted on her only hours previously, harder even to let someone see her left vulnerable because of it. </p><p>"We both know Master Yoda could do nothing more than lecture me on the subject, and I'm not going to tell Master Plo or Master Windu either before you mention it, this isn't about the Jedi Masters" Lyra grumbled, daring a look at Obi-Wan's face to gauge his reaction to her outburst. Expecting irritation and frustration only to find a sad understanding in his eyes which had fallen over her again while she had been speaking. </p><p>She hated when he looked at her like that, it made her skin itch.</p><p>"No, this is about you" His gaze faltered for some reason, dropping from her face down her frame and onto the floor "Needo is just jealous" he offered suddenly making her eyebrows raise as a result "He believes you didn't earn you skill with the Force and with your Saber, he can't accept that someone like you easily bests him where it matters most".</p><p>Obi-Wan had always been stingy with his praise, it felt strange to receive it now, even if it made her cheeks warm.</p><p>"Thank you...Obi-Wan" It was even rarer for her to speak his full name like this, she felt the occasion called for it. That the older Padawan's sweet palette deserved nothing but his title in full for she could offer him no more than thanks in return. Even if she could and wanted so desperately to give much more. To give all of herself. </p><p>It was not the Jedi way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In persuit of the assassin which had made another attempt on Senator Amidala's life, Lyra makes sure she gives Obi-Wan a run for his credits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way" </p><p>Obi-Wan had been absent to count just how many men the Captain had stationed outside of the Senator's quarters, to ensure the route towards the room was completely covered in the event any assassin might try to pass by them in some way shape or form.</p><p>He entered from the elevator he previous exited from, taking off his cloak and throwing it onto one of the couches as he walked. He definitely looked better out of the overgrown cloak than in it, Lyra thought, especially with the white undershirt poking out from his collar and sleeves. Lyra was glad he didn't catch her stare, it would be hard to explain exactly as to why she suddenly imagined Obi-Wan taking much more off than just his cloak.</p><p>She chided herself for the brazen thought, one she thought she had managed to overcome by now and had been lying forgotten in the back of her mind.</p><p>"Any activity up here?" The older Jedi enquired.</p><p>"Nothing" Lyra replied glancing at Anakin at her side as the two wandered towards Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Quiet as a tomb" The Padawan added. A little distasteful way of phrasing it.</p><p>"I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her" </p><p>Obi-Wan was checking the com device he'd retrieved from inside his of his cream coloured robes, it beeped in his hand loudly.</p><p>"What's going on?" </p><p>"Ah, she covered the cameras" Anakin clarified to his Master turning to glance towards the door down the small corridor "I don't think she liked us watching her" </p><p>"Liked you watching her, young Skywalker" Lyra corrected with a raised eyebrow at the taller man who merely gave a silent huff under his breath. Padme had felt no discomfort passed in Lyra's direction when she spoke of covering her cameras, then again she hadn't felt much hesitation with Anakin watching either. It was completely different reason as to why she'd requested the action in the first place, one that ran much deeper than unneeded bashfulness.</p><p>"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan walked towards the distant door with a frown, it was a risky move to do, Lyra would agree but regardless if the Senator required privacy, then who were they to deny it. She clearly knew what she was doing. </p><p>Lyra suspected it a trap, bait for the assassin.</p><p>"She programmed R2 to warn us if there's an intruder" Anakin explained.</p><p>"There are many other ways to kill a senator" Obi-Wan mumbled back worryingly.</p><p>"I know" the Padawan agreed "but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?".</p><p>"You should have more trust in her, Master Kenobi" Lyra hummed, though she could understand where his hesitation derived from. It was harder to keep an eye on somebody when you couldn't physically see them. </p><p>"You're using her as bait?" The elder Jedi turned towards the pair who had walked up behind him, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"It was her idea" Anakin defended himself nervously shuffling on his feet.</p><p>"Senator Amidala wouldn't take no for an answer, even while we advised against her plan" She felt the needed to clarify, seeing as Obi-Wan was clearly still in doubt of this revelation.</p><p>"Don't worry. No harm will come to her I can sense everything going on in that room" Anakin said, "Trust me". </p><p>He really didn't have the best inclination at how unrefined he worded his sentences.</p><p>They all turned to look at the corridor in thought, Obi-Wan being the first to speak up "It's too risky. Besides, your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice". That alone gave her a glimpse of the missing trust Obi-Wan had yet to bestow on his padawan, she could tell the words had offended the young learner by the way his face hardened and his shoulders squared. </p><p>"And yours are, Kenobi?" Lyra challenged him cutting Anakin off who had opened his mouth to reply only to fall silent with a surprised look. She knew she had always had a greater perception to the Force, to the emotions and intent others gave off, out of all of them standing here she was most qualified to counter such a cocky idea.</p><p>Obi-Wan took several long seconds to turn his head slowly towards her smaller form, arms still firmly crossed and eyebrows raising curiously, "Possibly" he said and she could see amusement flicker in his eyes. It felt like they were Padawan's again for just a moment. </p><p>Meditation seemed the best option while they remained waiting. Waiting for the enviable arrival of the storm that hovered just behind the calm that had settled over the living space the Senator occupied. Lyra seated herself comfortably in a cross legged position on the couch, her eyes shutting and nerves evening out to a serene calm she'd missed since her arrival on Coruscant. It had been a non stop motion of action ever since her ship had settled down on the landing pad at the Jedi temple, she had been greeted, received, shown to her quarters and subsequently called to a high council meeting within the space of three hours. It felt good now, to just sit and let the Force take her.</p><p>"You look tired" Obi-Wan was addressing Anakin who had been pacing the balcony for the last hour, restless and on edge. It might've been distracting if she hadn't learned to block it out by now.</p><p>"I don't sleep well anymore" The young padawan confessed. </p><p>"Because of your mother?" His Master enquired, Lyra was tempted to peak one of her eyes open to watch the exchange but felt it rude to intrude any further than she already was by simply listening. The topic of their birth parents had always been a rather sensitive topic for most Jedi, Anakin was no different in that regard.</p><p>"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her" </p><p>She wandered what those dreams might entail, but let the thought pass in her mind.</p><p>"Dreams pass in time" Obi-Wan replied, his voice drawing further away from the blond Jedi knight, presumably he was approaching his young apprentice and joining him on the balcony.</p><p>"I'd much rather dream about Padme. Just being around her again is...intoxicating" </p><p>He definitely hadn't learned the way he phrased such a forbidden idea from his Master, if ever, Obi-Wan never once confessed such a thing to anyone so boldly. None of the Jedi she'd met ever had, at least besides herself that was. Love was a hard emotion to handle after all.</p><p>"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you" </p><p>"Your emotions even more so" Lyra added to his Master's warning, opening her eyes slowly to look at the young Padawan who shot her glance of doubt.</p><p>"You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken".</p><p>Oh, but the Jedi code was the easiest thing to break, if you knew where to look. One small misstep, a slip up of thought or intent, and all the progress one Jedi has made in their lifetime could be undone for as long as it would take to even think of such a thing. The code had become the most alluringly breakable thing ever since she'd began learning every piece of it, some parts being such a contradiction to others that she had debated many times as to why the Jedi followed it so blindly. Qui-Gon had agreed in her youth on some aspects, but he had been the first and last person she had been able to discuss it openly with. It didn't matter much now, she'd fallen faithfully into line like they all had, even if many, including Obi-Wan, skirted around the fine line more often than not.</p><p>"And don't forget, she's a politician, and they're not to be trusted" Right then, with those words, Kenobi had become the biggest hypocrite in the Galaxy. Even if Anakin didn't know it yet, if he hadn't been told the secret his Master had held onto from his youth as a padawan under Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan had seen his fair share of politicians. And he'd definitely trusted one of them more than he should have allowed himself to. Lyra knew that with the frown on her face, and Obi-Wan knew it too when he shot her a look of warning that kept her mouth shut.</p><p>She'd made a promise after all, one she wouldn't break for the world.</p><p>"She's not like the others in the senate, Master" Anakin said.</p><p>"It is in my experience that senators focus only on pleasing those who fund their campaigns, and they're in no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds" Obi-Wan went on to explain, though his words held some truth Lyra wouldn't agree completely and rose to her feet to join the pair in her discussion. No use in trying to meditate with the heat of this argument and the testosterone radiating through the space they shared.</p><p>"You forget, Master Kenobi, that not all politicians are alike. And that on some occasions, perhaps whichever campaigns require funding, also need a little more than niceties to drive them to actualisation" She offered adjusting her heavy cloak back over her shoulders as she halted beside the older Jedi who barely held back a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"Not another lecture. At least not on the economics of politics" Anakin all but sighed, running a hand over his forehead in frustration. He hadn't meant to jumpstart this kind of discussion again, he knew his Master loved to give his opinion on the matter whenever the occasion arose. </p><p>"And besides, you're generalising. The chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt" Anakin went on after Obi-Wan had circled the room in thought.</p><p>"Palpatine is a politician. I have observed that his is very clever in following the passions and the prejudices of the senators" She couldn't argue with Obi-Wan's words, especially since Lyra had only met the man once, and that was before he had become the chancellor. He seemed a silently intimidating sort of man, one that wouldn't fall short in his forced niceties even if he ever ended up in the need of the uglier side of politics. A man like that was hard to pick apart.</p><p>"I think he's a good man. My-" </p><p>The air shifted, a pressure, a dangerous intent flowing out from the room in which Padme was sleeping in. Lyra felt it raise the hairs on the back of her neck as she watched Anakin turn his head abruptly towards the corridor together with Obi-Wan.</p><p>Whatever had changed, Padme Amidala was now in immediate danger. </p><p>"I sense it too" Obi-Wan all but muttered under his breath before the three Jedi bounded towards and into the room the Senator was currently sleeping in. </p><p>Anakin was the first there, igniting his saber and slashing to pieces several large worm centipede like creatures which had crawled their way up Padme's bed and were heading towards her upper body. She had to admit young Skywalker was skilled with the blade, his precision was one to be admired. </p><p>Just as soon as Padme could react, the bugs were dead and Obi-Wan's head snapped towards the small hole in the windowpane in which they must've entered. A small hovering craft was backing up from the window, clearly ready to make its escape from the crime scene. It was the only lead they had as to who had just attempted to end the life of Senator Amidala, which meant they couldn't let it get away.</p><p>The older Jedi at her side shared the idea, she could practically see the wheels turning in his head, his body tensing ready to jump into action and knowing him like she liked to believe she did, Lyra knew what would come next. She wasn't just going to stand helplessly by and let Kenobi throw his life into danger, not when she'd only just been part of it again even if it was just in a small insignificant way.</p><p>Calling upon he Force as she saw the plan clear in his mind as soon as is flashed in his thoughts, Lyra pushed the Jedi Knight aside before rushing by him and throwing herself against and subsequently out of the window and onto the flying droid craft. It held her weight remarkably well as she gripped onto its sides for dear life swinging back and forth in the air. For such a small thing it was fast too, in next to no time it was weaving its way through passing speeders and shuttles, trying to throw her off several times with violent unplanned jerks and skims that resulted in her colliding with the sides of buildings. </p><p>Obi-Wan would definitely be complaining and lecture her about this if she survived. She could only hope he might go easy and take pity on her if she was covered in enough bruises and cuts. He always did have a soft spot for the injured, he'd found her beaten up enough times for her to form an opinion on the matter, Lyra suspected it was because he took pride in his role as Jedi guardian and peacekeeper. It was endearing, in a way.</p><p>Another hit to her side from the edge of a passing speeder made her wince, temporarily letting go with one hand before quickly taking hold of it again. Every time the headlight of an oncoming craft skidded past them she had to squint not to be blinded by it's intensity. </p><p>A shot rang out above her head affectively ending the struggle she had been battling with flying through the Coruscant air. The craft was shot into rubble right from under her hands sending her spiralling downward with a startled gasp. </p><p>Free falling somehow felt more peaceful than she had imagined it might. With the wind rushing past her face, blowing her hood from her head which resulted in her long pale hair falling loose and the city lights sprawled out below her like a river of endless light, Lyra wasn't scared as it closed in on her. A certain kind of calm overcame her senses even while the loud beeping of ship horns filled her ears, passing speeders struggling to avoid her. </p><p>If this was what the Force had in store for her, then she would accept the embrace of death however fast it would come for her. Lyra Din-So had accepted the fate that had been handed from her since the joined the Jedi, that she would most likely die in any day, amongst a dispute, or away on an assignment to keep the peace, everyday since then was simply an unexpected luxury she was thankful for. </p><p>Of course it had to be a two seated Speeder that Anakin and Obi-Wan had chosen to rescue her in, the yellow craft stood out when her sights came across it. Just long enough to register it was her companions who were piloting it before she landed on the windshield with a thud, air knocked from her lungs.</p><p>"You certainly took your time" She breathed out towards Skywalker who shrugged back at her, gripping onto the edges of the small window.</p><p>"Oh you know, I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked" </p><p>Lyra found the joke amusing even while Obi-Wan rolled his eyes from beside his Padawan and reached a hand forward to pull her forward and quite unfortunately, into his lap. A rather compromising position.</p><p>"Couldn't have picked a bigger one?" She muttered under her breath, adjusting herself in the older Jedi's lap uncomfortably. She wasn't used to close contact like this, even amongst friends and it unnerved her to feel Obi-Wan suddenly so close against her body where she could turn no where to hide. It had been so long since she had even touched somebody beyond a firm handshake, the contact of another body felt almost alien to her senses. The warmth the Jedi knight emitted made her more nervous than the liked to admit, avoiding his face and keeping her gaze ahead to try to dismiss any further spiralling thoughts of what Obi-Wan might feel like in her arms, pressed to her body in a space shared that was more soft, private and intimate. </p><p>"There was no time, I do apologise for the unfortunate seating arrangements" Obi-Wan flashed Anakin an irritated look that told her it hadn't been his first choice either, and tried to at least secure her with one arm around her waist, refraining from coming into contact with her any further out of respect. </p><p>"There he is" Kenobi called over her shoulder, pointing his free hand forward towards the speeder in which the person that had shot down the droid craft had disappeared into. </p><p>"With the open cockpit and the right speed capabilities" Anakin was leading them downward at a rapid pace as he pursued the speeder up ahead.</p><p>"If you spent as much time practicing your saber techniques as you do your wit, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman" Obi-Wan remarked bracing himself and subsequently Lyra back against the seat as his apprentice tipped the ship sharply down at a dangerous angle. </p><p>"I would love to see him try" Lyra breathed, the back of her head pushing up against Obi-Wan's shoulder blade causing her to catch a hint of his natural scent that made her heart skip a beat. She'd forgotten just how good the bearded Jedi smelled, an odd thought to linger on really but she couldn't help herself. All those years training in close proximity to him had gotten her accustomed, attached almost, to the presence of it.</p><p>"I thought I already did" Anakin retorted cockily, Lyra had half the mind to challenge him on that if they weren't currently in an intense pursuit of an assassin. </p><p>"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice" </p><p>It turned out, Skywalker flew like a mad man. Even with all the skill he possessed, it felt like every move made was meant to shove them around their seats violently. The speeder curved, flipped, and summersaulted through the air recklessly, she'd never seen someone fly like this in all her years aboard ships or piloting herself. Obi-Wan wasn't fairing any better than she was from how pale the colour of his face had suddenly gotten, gripping tighter with both hands onto her hip and the side of the speeder. Lyra had half the mind to point out his distress if she weren't in the exact same boat, or ship in this case.</p><p>"Less bickering more flying please. I would prefer coming out of this alive and in one piece, young Skywalker" She barely managed to breathe the words from her lungs with how hard the force of wind was pushing up against her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chase continues, and Lyra is reminded as to why she hates noisy clubs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another rough twist sent her already aching hip against the inside of the door of the ship roughly, her grip on Obi-Wan's arm and the said door becoming impossibly harder. It was a miracle she hadn't been thrown from the speeder already, she suspected Obi-Wan's secure hold on her had something to do with it.</p><p>For sure, she would've landed on the lower levels of Coruscant in a heap of flesh right about now if the combined effort of both her and her fellow Jedi knight weren't keeping her there while Anakin dipped the ship down and raced down at a 180 degree angle that stole all air from her lungs.</p><p>They were heading right towards a massive cruiser below them.</p><p>"Pull up, Anakin" The bearded Jedi breathed against the back of her neck bracing them both back against the leather seat "Pull up!"</p><p>Anakin did nothing of the sort and only laughed at their side, the pure euphoric glee radiating off him being almost infectious enough to make her smile.</p><p>Seconds from colliding with the large ship, the padawan pulled the ship up only to make Obi-Wan gasped aloud "Whoa!" They rocked from side to side as it evened out. </p><p>"Careful! You know I don't like it when you do that" The elder Jedi complained loudly to his Padawan who she caught smirking in delight at his Master's distress. </p><p>"Sorry, Master. I forgot you didn't like flying" Anakin replied smugly, dodging more oncoming traffic speeding across lines and cutting corners far too disorderly.</p><p>"I don't mind flying..." he braced, holding his breath when they began dropping altitude again "but what you're doing is suicide!"</p><p>The young Skywalker all but laughed "Master, you know I've been flying since before I could walk. I'm very good at this".</p><p>"Define, 'good' would you, Skywalker?" Lyra glanced in his direction from her position on Obi-Wan's lap, seeing the younger Jedi happy and carefree as ever. </p><p>"I haven't crashed yet" Anakin said twisting the wheel to avoid a head to head collision with another speeder even while he took the time to smirk at her. 'Yet' was the defining aspect of that phrase, one she was tempted to lecture him on if Obi-Wan's worried cry hadn't interrupted the look shared between the two younger Jedi.</p><p>"Anakin! How many times have I told you- Ah! -" </p><p>The activated electricity field of power couplings, curtesy of the the assassin and their astoundingly good aim, cut the older Jedi off in his warning. The speeder happily running itself right down the middle as Anakin sped it forward without a seconds hesitation. "Ow, ow, ow, stay-" He gasped loudly while all three of their bodies shook with the force of the energy vibrating through their bodies "away from power couplings!".</p><p>It stung more than it hurt, and the buzz it left behind on her skin in its wake made her feel like she'd just had one too many alcoholic shots from a cheap club on the lower levels of Coruscant. Luckily that faded after several seconds.</p><p>"That was good!" Obi-Wan remarked sarcastically. </p><p>When the speeder they were perusing suddenly banked left down a tunnel and their continued forward in a straight line, Lyra couldn't help but frown. What exactly was Skywalker up to now? The padawan hadn't failed to surprise her time and time again up until now, a trait he'd surely picked up from his Master too.</p><p>"Where are you going? He went that way" The older Jedi pointed back towards the tunnel with a frown.</p><p>"Or she" Lyra corrected only to earn her an eye roll from Kenobi she caught at the edge of her vision.</p><p>"Master, if we keep this chase going any longer, that creep is gonna end up deep-fried, and, personally, I'd like very much to find out who he-" He glanced at Lyra perched stiffly on his Masters lap "they are" he corrected "and who they're working for. This is a shortcut. I think".</p><p>At least they weren't flying into oncoming traffic any longer, it was a small comfort amongst the sea of tension as Anakin stilled the ship and hovered it in the air high above passing speeders below. Whatever he was planning, Lyra hoped he knew what he was doing. </p><p>"What now?" She asked for curiosities sake as Anakin leaned over to peer over the edge of their ship and downward clearly looking for something.</p><p>"Well, you've lost him" Obi-Wan huffed, leaning back in his seat in irritation. He really needed to learn to have more trust in his Padawan.</p><p>"I'm deeply sorry, Master" Young Skywalker said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.</p><p>"That was some shortcut, Anakin. He went completely the other way" Obi-Wan began his incessant lecture "Once again you've proven-" </p><p>"If you'll excuse me" Only for it to be cut short as his padawan stood from his seat and subsequently threw himself off the side of the speeder like it was the most natural thing in the galaxy. </p><p>"Skywalker!" Lyra hardly even had time to react as Obi-Wan lifted her off his lap and slid himself into the piloting seat his Padawan had left vacant. At least she had a seat of her own now, even if it felt strangely cold without the older Jedi warming it from below her.</p><p>"I hate it when he does that" Kenobi mumbled, both of them peering down to watch Anakin land on the assassins ship with startling accuracy.</p><p>"He does this a lot?" She could only breathe the words in bewilderment, doing nothing to hide how impressed she was at his apprentice's risky antics. </p><p>"Unfortunately" He offered back, starting the speeder forward and down to follow the young padawan "Don't encourage him" he added quickly.</p><p>They watched as Anakin ignited and tore his blue lightsaber into the cockpit of the ship he was battling with, cutting through integral parts of machinery in his haste until fire erupted forth and it began it's decent towards the streets of Coruscant. Only moments before it crashed did the padawan throw himself away from the craft, rolling on the hard floor and jumping up back on his feet panting and out of breath.</p><p>Just as soon Obi-Wan set down the speeder close by, beside the club named 'The Outlander' in which the hooded assassin had disappeared into, the two Jedi knight flew from their seats and bounded towards the entrance to intercept Anakin there.</p><p>"Anakin!" The sound of his voice made the younger boy stop "She went into the club, Master" </p><p>"Patience" Lyra ushered pulling the hood of her dark cloak tighter around her head to hide more of her face. Too many unsavoury beings were now passing by her to risk breaking Yoda's guidance here. </p><p>"She's right" Obi-Wan said glancing down at Lyra by his side "Use the Force. Think". </p><p>There would be no use rushing into the club blindly, sabers swinging and causing a commotion when there was no real need for it. One assassin with a blaster was barely a match for three trained Jedi, it would be overkill.</p><p>"Sorry, Master" The padawan breathed trying to calm himself down from his fleeting adrenaline high.</p><p>"He went in there to hide, not to run" He said it as if he hadn't noticed their enemy was female yet, Lyra had to hold back and amused smile.</p><p>"Yes, Master" </p><p>"Next time, try not to lose it" She hadn't even noticed that Anakin had let his saber go, her eyes had been trained so hard on the speeder they were pursuing, Obi-Wan must've caught it sometime when they were still in the air. </p><p>"Yes, Master" Anakin repeated.</p><p>"This weapon is your life" He waved the weapon in his apprentice's face in emphasis before pressing the hilt into his waiting hand and walking into the rowdy club.</p><p>"I try, Master" He sounded so fed up with his Master's lecture Lyra couldn't help but to spare Anakin a sympathetic look.</p><p>"He means well" She mumbled before following Obi-Wan inside with Anakin at her side.</p><p>"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" </p><p>Obi-Wan's words would haunt her for the rest of her life, she just didn't know it yet.</p><p>"Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father" Anakin objected. The idea of Kenobi taking on any sort of role that represented a father figure made her want to snort obnoxiously. He had done a decent job as a Jedi teaching his apprentice sure, but the whole word sounded obscene in association with him in anyway.</p><p>"Then why don't you listen to me?" Obi-Wan countered as they stopped to look over the large space in the room. It was a rather crowded and loud evening, with fluorescent lights and the smell of liquor and smoke filling the room. It had been over ten years since she'd found herself in such a setting, last time she'd snuck out with Aayla and it hadn't exactly ended well.</p><p>"I am trying" </p><p>Several large screens displaying different kinds of races from podracing to grav-ball and betting games lined a far wall, the cheering and shouting assumably being the result of them when Lyra peered around to try and spot any other exits. A body brushed by her shoulder, two sparsely clothed Twi'Lek woman shooting her a loot of curiosity that made her sigh. </p><p>"At least everybody else here seems to be having a good night" She remarked dryly. </p><p>"Can you see him?" Obi-Wan had been far too focused on trying to find the assassin to answer her, she didn't blame him.</p><p>"I think he is a she, and I think she is a changeling" Anakin corrected his Master, their eyes meeting.</p><p>"A changeling?" She mumbled under her breath "curious...". Fascinating was the word she would have liked to use, but didn't feel it fit the circumstances they were under. Changelings had always been a fascinating species to her, to be able to change one's appearance, become anyone? </p><p>What she wouldn't give...</p><p>To become somebody else for a time, to become nobody. Let go off all the heavy responsibilities she'd gathered over her lifespan and just live for the sake of living instead of being bound to a cause so unfathomably bigger than any of them, that not even within their lifetimes could they hope to achieve their goals within their entirety.</p><p>Peace was forever in and out of balance. Much like the Force. </p><p>"In that case, be extra careful" The older Jedi Knight advised firmly, glancing down at her to show he was addressing them both with that warning and she gave a quick nod to acknowledge she'd heard him.</p><p>"Go and find her" Obi-Wan said suddenly.</p><p>"Where are you going, Master?" Anakin asked the question she too was asking in her mind as they watched the blond man take a step forward.</p><p>"For a drink" He replied simply, eyes shifting from his padawan to Lyra "Care to join me, my dear?" </p><p>Letting out a breathy laugh at the endearment she had come to despise for all the opposite reasons of hate, Lyra pushed away the hand that Kenobi offered her and headed towards the bar wordlessly. Whatever he was planning, he didn't need to act so cocky in front of Anakin for it. </p><p>"A shot of the strongest beverage you have, if you please" She ordered without hesitation. Lyra had always handled her alcohol remarkably well for somebody who had only consumed it a hand full of times in the past. Both Aayla and Obi-Wan had commented on it, that her small stature shouldn't be able to handle five glasses of Jawa juice and still remain almost completely unaffected. </p><p>The bar tender shot her a wary look that made her lower her hood just slightly for him to see her face, if he was silently asking for her age he didn't argue once he caught sight of her. Or maybe it was the presence of the bearded Jedi at her side that steered his mind away from unsureness, she couldn't be sure.</p><p>"Same for me" Obi-Wan slid the credits for both of their drinks along the counter easily before turning to her.</p><p>"Is there a reason as to why you're acting so tense all of a sudden, I assure you I meant no-"</p><p>"Please refrain from calling me by those pet names you love to hand out so dearly, Kenobi" She cut him off as the drinks were shoved in towards them instantly downing her own without hesitation, the burning sensation down her throat doing nothing to quell her. It wasn't that they weren't sweet to listen to, quite the opposite in fact. Which was the exact problem, even while Lyra liked to believe they didn't affect the pace of her heartbeat, she knew she could do nothing to stop it from doing so in the end. She wanted to remain cold to her old friend, if they were even still friends, it would save her trouble later. Made ignoring troublesome things stirring easier. </p><p>"Of course" Obi-Wan cleared his throat, shooting the bar tender his thanks as he picked up his own drink "My apologies, Master Din-So".</p><p>She wanted to tare her tongue from her mouth for having spoken at all. He sounded so much more distant, like the earth had opened up between them and created an aching vast canyon neither dared to cross in their lifetime ever again, even with his hip brushing against her own because of how tightly packed the area around the bar was, she felt Kenobi slip from her metaphorical grasp. </p><p>"You wanna buy some death sticks?" She could've almost cried with relief when another presence wormed its way between the two Jedi to try and sell them those blasted death sticks, it dispersed whatever tension had formed instantly, but only in favour of another kind when the man decided to rudely pull down the back of her hood to reveal her face to whoever might be watching. Lyra might've picked up on the intent hadn't she been so caught up in Obi-Wan and her regret.</p><p>"I think not" Before she could even reach up to readjust the Jedi hood back over herself, Obi-Wan had reached over the smaller mans head and did so for her. Pulling it gently down until it concealed her youthful pale face once more. </p><p>"I would refrain from doing that" He warned, the low, almost dangerous tone he sported suddenly making an unexpected shiver run up her spine, pale blue eyes staring up at him in surprise.</p><p>Where in Forces name had that come from?!</p><p>"You don't want to sell us death sticks" The Jedi finally added, waving his hand out gently. The will of the Force followed naturally.</p><p>"I don't want to sell you death sticks" the scrawny man repeated back his weak mind easily surrendering to the suggestion.</p><p>"You want to go home and rethink your life" The bearded Jedi's gaze wasn't even on him as he spoke, favouring his eyes on the room, presumably to keep an eye out for the changeling.</p><p>"I want to go home and rethink my life" Just like that the smaller man with scruffy brown hair ventured away without another word. The influence of the Force willing away whatever intent he'd originally had when he'd walked up to them.</p><p>An overbearing amount of need made itself known then, the need to apologise for refusing his endearing names, for having yet to thank him for taking care of the small man who had rudely interrupted them, even if she could've easily handled that sort situation herself. There hadn't been any real danger after all, they were Jedi for Forces sake. But to have Obi-Wan be her backup where she hadn't previously known one, to have him care, even the smallest amount. It felt strange, comforting in many ways she had forgotten existed at all. </p><p>Feeling the sourness in his force signature the words remained stuck in her throat, watching him sip the rest of his blue drink from the small glass in his hand. Before turning her eyes down towards her own empty glass. </p><p>Feeling that same bitterness fade just a small amount when his hand wrapped around her shoulders caused confusion to stir, her head snapping around to face him. Why was he suddenly so close, why was he suddenly touching her? The side of his shoulder and chest felt so warm even through the thick layers of her Jedi robes and Lyra had to square her shoulders to try and look unaffected. </p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>"Shhh" He all but hummed in her ear, eying the room while he spoke calmly. She could feel him trying to convey something without words, something that shone through the Force and made her focus return sharply to the task they had come here for in the first place. </p><p>"I feel it" Lyra mumbled back, someone was coming. Someone with malicious intent and a dark aura she recognised as she honed in on the individual approaching from behind the pair.</p><p>She knew she could've reacted faster than Kenobi, could've pulled her saber from it's holster, ignited the blade and cut the hand from the body which had directed its blaster at them. But she didn't. Obi-Wan, sensing her hesitation before she even registered it, completed the task for them with a swing of his blue blade.</p><p>A few patrons around them screamed in surprise, heads turning towards the scene from every angle as Obi-Wan helped the assassin to her feet. Ever in control of the situation. </p><p>"Lyra?" </p><p>Something clouding her vision faded. The sound of her name snapped her back to reality, the whole event occurring like dream up until Obi-Wan spoke to catch her attention "Let's go" he instructed, earning him a firm nod as she eased her stance and followed him.</p><p>"Easy. Jedi business. Go back to your drinks" Anakin joined them with words to quell the unrest, the three of them heading out of a back entrance into a dimly lit alleyway behind the club. </p><p>It was much easier to breathe again out here.</p><p>"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan still held the woman's arm around his shoulder as she rested on the ground, the three Jedi crouched around her. </p><p>"It was a senator from Naboo" The changeling groaned understandably in discomfort with just having lost her hand.</p><p>"And who hired you? It would be within your best interest to tell us willingly" Lyra offered, face hard set in determination. If the assassin would not comply, digging through her emotions would most likely give her the answers in time. It was the more uncomfortable, longwinded option out of the limited amount of options they were unfortunately reduced to. </p><p>"It was just a job" The woman answered back weakly, it sounded like a justification for her action or at least it was trying to sound like it.</p><p>"Who hired you? Tell us" Anakin leaned down closer towards the woman, threateningly almost it made Lyra sit back a beat. The anger radiating off of the young Skywalker was palpable, more so than any other emotion she'd witnessed from the boy.</p><p>"Tell us now!" And that look on his face, the hatred. She could see even Obi-Wan spotted it with the glance he spared up at his Padawan. </p><p>It almost scared her with how violently he threw the words from his mouth.</p><p>"It was a bounty hunter called-" the words they'd all wanted to hear were cut short, a dart entering the changelings neck causing her to begin choking and gagging on her words while their heads turned towards the direction it had been fired from only to watch a figure clad in Mandalorian armour retreat off in the distance. </p><p>"Wee shahnit...sleemo" Were the last words she strangled from her dying lungs, the appearance of her true self morphing into view while the youthful facade drifted away along with her life force.</p><p>"That was Huttese" Lyra scrambled her brain to try and translate it as she stood and took a wary step away from the corpse. </p><p>"Can you translate it?" Obi-Wan asked as he lifted the dart from the dead woman's neck to inspect it closer.</p><p>"I believe it translates to Bounty hunter scum, or slime ball, either works" She shrugged, it didn't help much but it at least told them that a bounty hunter had hired her for whatever reason.</p><p>"Toxic dart" The older Jedi held the small metal dart gingerly in his fingertips while Anakin and Lyra learned down to take a look at it.</p><p>"Unlike any I've ever seen before" The blond woman mumbled adjusting her robes, trying to let go of her disappointment in favour of the hope which might yet arise if they figured out where exactly this poison dart was manufactured, and who the bounty hunter responsible was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe meeting someone in the Jedi Library when they find you crying amongst the archives isn't the best first impression. Lyra wouldn't take it back for the world regardless.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ Nineteen Years Earlier }</p><p>A distinct chatter overcame the room, younglings big and small stemming from several different species found in the galaxy alike, whispering amongst themselves at her dismay. </p><p>She had dropped the training saber in the middle of training, embarrassingly loud it had fallen to the floor with a hard clatter not assisted by the marble flooring on which they were standing. It had gone remarkably well up until then, it was a simple lesson in blocking attacks. Their eleventh lesson thus far on the subject, so much so they were now facing one another and defending each other's blows, instead of the innocent fire of a training droid.</p><p>But just soon as she had felt the overbearing emotion of jealousy, envy, of anger soar suddenly into her being. Felt it as her own, Lyra had stood stunned. With wild eyes and a heartbeat faster than suited someone motionless. </p><p>Her training partner for that day, Greedo, a young red headed boy who had started off his introductions rather rudely the first time they met, remained watching her in her state of panic. One eyebrow raised and arms crossing over his chest. </p><p>"Unsettled you something has, young one?" Master Yoda noted sensing the sudden tension the moment it had appeared in her mind. </p><p>Every pair of eyes in the room were on her, she felt them stare into her and with it came a barrage of emotions threatening to split her open. Curiosity, worry, confusion, amusement, annoyance, fear...the last one perhaps was her own, but it was hard to tell them all apart with how easily they slipped into her. For as distracting and painful they were to bare, Lyra would have plead for them to drown out the whispers in the room that followed so that she might not hear them. But it wasn't to be, she heard them all.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?" One whispered to their friend.</p><p>"She's scaring me, she looks like she's seen a Sith" another mumbled.</p><p>"I think she's doing it to receive Master Yoda's attention"</p><p>"She's faking it" </p><p>"I don't like her, she looks odd"</p><p>"Can't we continue the lesson, this is boring, can't she freak out somewhere else" </p><p>"She isn't even any good as a training partner if she can't hold a lightsaber, how could she ever be a Jedi"</p><p>Greedo's thoughts hit her in their finality, the words twisting into her amongst the whispers from the other youngling's heads until she backed up towards the doorway. She hadn't seen his lips move when his voice entered her mind and Lyra was sure she must've imagined them, there could be no other explanation.</p><p>"Now, now, settle we must, nothing wrong there is with dropping your saber" Yoda tried to calm the room with a wave of his small hand, taking slow steps towards his distressed student who looked like she was about to bolt from the room.</p><p>And bolt she did. A crescendo of loud footsteps carrying her out into the hallways and down the stone steps to seek the solace of silence in every form it possessed. She wanted nothing more to be away from the weapon, from the judging eyes and thoughts of the other's in training, and away from the pitying eyes of the other Jedi Master's who would surely lecture her on her behaviour and disorder with more words.</p><p>In the end she found the library, or maybe it found her. By complete coincidence, she only realised where she was when her eyes lifted from the floor at her feet and came across the endless high shelves of blue and turquoise. They were beautiful to behold. It had been a rare occurrence for younglings to be allowed near to any of the databanks, only a hand full of times had she convinced Mater Plo or Master Yoda to accompany her to retrieve one of the books she craved the knowledge of.</p><p>Slumping herself in between a randomly selected line of shelves Lyra took her head into her hands and let the emotions she had just unintentionally absorbed and experienced pass through her in the form of tears. Let them leak from her eyes unaided until the Force lead her into calming hiccups and softer breaths which concealed behind them silent sobs. </p><p>"The texts that bad?" </p><p>Not expecting to find another soul amongst the shelves she'd hidden behind, the presence of a quiet voice startled her into lifting her head in it's direction. A tall boy stood little ways down the array of data files, sporting a short buzz cut and a light coloured tunic that suited his bright blue eyes. He looked older than her, fifteen, sixteen maybe.</p><p>Remembering her compromising position, Lyra sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes free of tears, hoping the blond boy hadn't spotted them as he slid himself into a sitting position at her side. </p><p>"N-No..." She mumbled averting her eyes.</p><p>"We both know no one except the Jedi Masters are allowed access to the library" The blond boy said while he looked around the space as if to emphasise the point that there was nobody else present "So why are you here?" He asked.</p><p>"I didn't mean to end up here" Lyra felt oddly familiar in the boy's presence even though she was certain she'd never met him before. He exuded a calm, comforting aura in his presence and she sensed no deeper lying intend beyond offering his company.<br/>"It just sort of...happened..." she confessed, hoping her explanation made a semblance of sense to him.</p><p>"The Force can guide us in strange ways" He hummed in thought "then why are you crying, if not for the unattainable knowledge around us?"</p><p>The youngling gulped, rubbing the wetness from her cheeks again while she shifted her legs up in order to hug her knees for comfort, maybe if she just hoped strongly enough she could shrink back into one of the shelves and disappear "I dropped my training saber today..." She began barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Scandalous" The blue eyed boy joked, resulting in a twitch at her lips for a second before she let out a breath though her nose.</p><p>"I-I don't know why, it just...I felt something, and it scared me...I can't describe it, and then everybody was laughing at me, at least i think they were. It was confusing" </p><p>"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, interrupting her train of thought enough to make her lift her head and stare at him.</p><p>"L-Lyra, Lyra Din-So" She offered shyly.</p><p>"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, it's nice to meet you Lyra Din-So" He smiled, offering his hand to shake which she took after a moment of simply staring at it. No one had shaken her hand before, and the warmth that overcame her when their fingers brushed made her smile in turn.</p><p>"I don't think there's anything wrong with making mistakes Lyra, especially not when you're training" Obi-Wan stated confidently "Whatever happened, the best you can do is learn from it. Prove them all wrong, I'll help you if you like" </p><p>Her eyes brightened at the offer, beyond the Master's in the temple, no one had ever offered her their selfless aid before and even though Obi-Wan was older than her by a few years she felt a kind of kinship with him, they were in the same situation in the temple. All younglings were. </p><p>"R-Really?!" Lyra gashed, sitting herself up on her knees to be at his eye-level.</p><p>"Of course! I'd like to think I'm pretty good with a blade, and Master Jinn told me he believes I'll become a great Jedi someday" he boasted smile turning to a prideful grin that made her giggle.</p><p>"Wait, Obi-Wan why did you come to the library?" He hadn't told her, she noticed, and it certainly couldn't have been because of her. </p><p>"Oh" he cleared his throat, remembering the whole reason he was here in the first place and stood quickly "Master Jinn told me to retrieve a certain holocron for him, I'm afraid I failed to find it".</p><p>"I can help!" Lyra perked up at the realisation that she could offer help and stood as well "I've been here so many times, I can find anything, I know where all the titles are!" She grinned bouncing on her heels. The pale blond girl knew she wasn't allowed in the library normally, but felt that Obi-Wan wouldn't rat her out regardless.</p><p>"Alright" The older boy chuckled before pulling forth a small holo projector clicking it on to reveal the shape of a holocron with it's name hovering below, "Lead the way, little Lyra" he teased and she rolled her eyes at the nickname before scurrying off in the direction she knew the item would be located.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Incomplete Archives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan and Lyra begin their investigation and Dex says something that sticks with her throughout.</p><p>Who is she?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened back there?" </p><p>They were headed for the Jedi temple to meet with the council and relay everything that had just occurred with the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala's life when Obi-Wan slowed his pace to walk at her side. His hands hidden in his brown robes and eyebrow raised to his hairline. He was taking a careful approach at the question, she could tell with how hesitant his eyes were in taking her in, gauging a reaction which might hint towards discomfort at the topic.</p><p>"I'm not sure what you're referring to, Master Kenobi" </p><p>Lyra knew exactly what he was addressing, pathetically hoping for more time between her words of denial and the truth behind an answer she wasn't completely sure of herself. She didn't feel it the right time to delve into the topic of her shortcomings, maybe there would never truly be a 'right time'.</p><p>"You didn't ignite your lightsaber, back at the club" He clarified gently "we both know you could've reacted faster than I did, you always did have the faster reflexes".</p><p>Dropping her gaze from the back of Anakin's head who was walking several paces ahead of the pair, Lyra let the question sit unanswered for the time being. Stretching out whatever answer was forming in her head while she debated between telling him the truth, or cloaking her reasoning behind thinly veiled vagueness.</p><p>"I've felt it difficult to use my saber for a little while now" She confessed evenly, giving away no emotion behind her stale words. As if she were reciting from the pages of a book. "My body fails to cooperate with me on the matter, even if I will it".</p><p>"Why? Did something happen on Yavin?" </p><p>Something did happen on Yavin, something she did not under any circumstances want to spare a thought to. It served to shift many of her thoughts about the Jedi wielding weapons and any kind, that to protect, you shouldn't need the possibility of death lingering in your hands ready to be used and misused as it's wielder seemed fit. She'd won just as much as she had lost on Yavin, lost parts of herself and gained others.</p><p>Voicing it would only serve as a grim reminder she'd rather avoid, especially in the company of a prying Kenobi.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, I'm sure my hesitation will pass in time. Master Yoda has advised-"</p><p>"It does matter, Lyra" The taller Jedi countered quickly, shaking his head at her stubborn attempt at brushing off the important subject "It you're unable to defend yourself in battle, you should have let me know".</p><p>She could feel irritation and concern stinging at the edges of his shield, making her roll her eyes and quickly block out whatever else he might be feeling. It was distracting and she didn't want it influencing her decision on the matter.</p><p>"There are more ways to win a fight than with a lightsaber, Obi-Wan" She stated matter of factly "I see no need to inform you of any of my troubles".</p><p>"So you have more than just one? You know you can tell me Lyra, I am still your-" </p><p>He had some nerve, to even attempt the use of that word on her.</p><p>Once again she cut him off, stopping in her tracks to address him more directly this time "No, Master Kenobi. I have no obligation to share my plight with someone who failed to send me even one message of their welling in all my time away from the temple, I-" she cursed herself from letting the words tumble out, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from elaborating while she quickly resumed her walking pace, eyes glued to the floor.</p><p>"I will work on using my lightsaber on my own, you do not have to pretend to worry about me. Worry rather, for your hotheaded Padawan, he seems more invested in our assignment than he should care to show" she knew it wasn't fair to shift focus onto the topic of his apprentice like that, to use his inexperience to her advantage, but couldn't help herself from seeking a way out of the conversation, any way out.</p><p>The words shut Obi-Wan up for good, even while he carried all the indication of wanting to say more, the taller Jedi simply sighed, ran a hand through his beard and continued onward towards the Jedi temple.</p><p>Lyra's stubbornness would be the death of her someday.</p><p> </p><p>"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan, Lyra" Yoda addressed them after they had completed their detailed recount of what had happened to the room full of Jedi Masters. The council had gathered remarkably quickly given the short period of time between the occurrence and their hurried haste back to the temple.</p><p>"Most importantly, find out who he's working for" Maser Windu added in agreement eyes hard and hands folded under his chin as he stared at each of the Jedi addressed in the middle of the room.</p><p>"What about Senator Amidala. She will still need protecting" Obi-Wan inquired.</p><p>"Handle that your Padawan will" Master Yoda hummed gesturing towards Anakin who stood quietly behind the higher tanking pair of Jedi Knights. </p><p>"Master Yoda, if I could suggest myself for the task of protecting the Senator" Lyra objected, hoping that she wouldn't be stuck with Obi-Wan for any longer and instead could spend her time guiding the young Senator. </p><p>It wasn't that she didn't like Obi-Wan's company, he was a good Jedi, an even greater man. He held skill and knowledge that would only grow in time she was sure of it, but his incessant need to watch out for her. To ask questions where there had been a deafening silence. </p><p>To care.</p><p>It wouldn't serve her any favours, she had long lain aside her own desires and subsequent troubles years ago. In favour of following orders and working instead on the suffering of others. To now be faced with the reality of her own existence, her own thoughts, and perhaps more jarringly, everything that lay beyond the boundaries of the Jedi Order and the code itself. Lyra felt it all horrifyingly unnecessary, and Kenobi seemed to be unaware of every single one of those things brought on by his words. That, or he knew and felt no inclination to stop regardless. </p><p>"Better suited with Obi-Wan I think you would be, my apprentice" Yoda was not taking no for answer, she could tell by the way his eyes lingered on the bearded Jedi before drifting to her, a stern shift in his tone making her shrink back and retreat on her objection quickly "Much too important his task will be, do complete it alone".</p><p>"O-Of course" Bowing her head respectfully in defeat, Lyra prayed silently for no more prying from Kenobi, a futile attempt really "You're right of course, Master Yoda".</p><p>"Anakin, escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo" Mace instructed after that dispute had been settled "She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees".</p><p>"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital" Anakin said.</p><p>"Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must respect" Master Yoda hummed firmly.</p><p>"Anakin, go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter" Master Windu said.</p><p>They were excused with no further instructions, bowing before their departure. </p><p>"We should investigate the manufacture of the poison dart first" Outside of the Council chamber Lyra turned towards the bearded Jedi after having bided Anakin goodbye while he headed for the Chancellor to ask for his aid and then find Senator Amidala to tell her the news of what had been decided for her. Lyra couldn't imagine Padme would be happy about any of it, to be forced off planet and back home in such a crucial time on Coruscant regarding politics.</p><p>"I had the same thought. Meet me back with Anakin once the Santor has readied herself for her departure to Naboo. I need to speak with Master Yoda and Master Windu in private" Obi-Wan hummed in agreement but gave no further details as to why exactly he required a private meeting with the Jedi Masters. She wouldn't ask them of him either, it was his business and Lyra departed with a bow of her head.</p><p> </p><p>The shuttle towards the refugee ship was quiet. A feeling of uncertain unease having settled over each of the six bodies present onboard as they prepared their goodbyes for Padme Amidala and her guard of Anakin Skywalker. They all knew how much danger she was in, and how much danger she left behind for her handmaiden and Captain Typho when she disappeared from Coruscant. It would be down to Obi-Wan and Lyra to handle as fast as they could, in order to spare the loss of any further life or assassination attempts, a responsibility heavy on their shoulders.</p><p>"Be safe, Milady" Captain Typho addressed the Senator as she shuttle lowered itself onto the landing platform and they began rising from their seats. </p><p>"Thank you, Captain" Padme said softly, shooting him a look of thanks for all of his hard work thus far in protecting and advising her.</p><p>"Take good care of Dorme. The threats on you two now" Her brown eyes turned to her handmaiden who stood broken hearted and with fear seeping from her being. She was scared, Lyra could almost taste the salt from her tears on her tongue and had to turn towards the window behind her to keep herself away from the emotion somehow. </p><p>"He'll be safe with me" Dorme flashes the Captain a weak smile, one meant to ease Padme more than herself as she cried openly for the Senator she had come to see as a close friend.</p><p>"You'll be fine" Padme assured back running a hand up and down her arm to try and reassure the woman.</p><p>"It's not me, Milady. I worry about you. What if they realise you've left the capital?" Dorme countered letting out a breath as she rubbed the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>"Well, then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is" Padme remarked with a grin over her shoulder to Anakin who stood smirking down at her cockily. He was far to happy to be assigned this task, at least in Lyra's opinion.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned towards his apprentice by the doorway of the ship "Anakin. Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the council" he said firmly.</p><p>"Yes, Master" </p><p>The response was enough for the Jedi knight and he stepped towards Senator Amidala with a respectful bow and grin that made Lyra's skin itch for reasons unknown. She hated when he smiled at others like that. </p><p>"We'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, Milady. You'll be back here in no time" He said while Lyra stood by his side and bowed her head to the Senator as if to agree with his statement.</p><p>"I know it can't be easy to leave the capital at such a crucial time" Lyra added, hoping Padme understood her thankfulness for her cooperation "But I'm sure you would agree, that we would rather have you in the Senate alive to make future decisions rather than the alternative" </p><p>"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedis" Seemingly appreciating their words she smiled back happily. </p><p>They both give a deep bow before Anakin's voice speaks up from the doorway, two large bags in both of his hands. For as many change of luxury clothes Padme seemed to posses, somehow the sight of barely three full bags didn't quite add up. She must've packed remarkably lightly or extremely well "It's about time to go" Anakin said simply.</p><p>"I know" Padme followed through and out the door ahead of the Padawan.</p><p>"Anakin, may the Force be with you" Obi-Wan called after his apprentice who moved to walk at her heels.</p><p>"May the Force be with you, Master" </p><p>Anakin, the Senator and her droid, an R2 unit left the shuttle with suitcases in hand while Captain Typho, Obi-Wan, and Lyra stand to watch from the open door of the transport shuttle. In unison, hoping that the Senator would remain safe, and Anakin would remember his place. </p><p>"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish" Obi-Wan hummed under his breath.</p><p>From how young Skywalker had acted in her company thus far, Lyra took a confident guess in thinking he would definitely do something foolish. Recklessness clung to the young learner much like it did to many padawans, especially when being taught by someone like Kenobi. Subtleties weren't within his vocabulary.</p><p>"I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him" Typho mumbled back and they exchange a knowing look between each other before heading back inside the shuttle to their seats. </p><p>Padme was a remarkable young woman that was for sure, headstrong and eager to stand up for what she believed in. Which is why whatever she decided on, Lyra doubted anyone would be able to stop her. But it wasn't Padme who was capable of breaking the Jedi Code, only Anakin could make that decision in the end.</p><p>The Jedi Temple analysis room was their first stop on their investigation into the poison dart. It had been quite a while since Lyra had found any use for the droids present there, and although the Jedi liked to believe their technology and knowledge was unrivalled within the galaxy. In the end, they came no closer to answer.</p><p>"Markings cannot be identified" the droid chirped after they'd placed the dart into the sensor tray and waited patently for the results. Disappointing results in the end.</p><p>Both Lyra and Obi-Wan leaned in closer to the display which presented them with a closer image of the darts details. The two droids on the other side of the glass patrician in the analysis room turning towards the pair as they spoke.</p><p>"As you can see on your screen, subject might not exist in any known culture. Probably self-made by a warrior not associated with any known society" The droid explained.</p><p>"Any known society. That's odd" Lyra mumbled more to herself than anyone else, this meant the archives held no record of whatever society had manufactured this. Definitely a rare, almost unheard of result. But it didn't mean they were completely lost, only that they would have to seek knowledge from outside the temple.</p><p>"Stand away from the sensor tray, please" the droid instructed and both Jedi took a step back as the dart was placed back onto the tray and slid into through the machine back into their access.</p><p>"Thank you for your assistance" The elder Jedi mumbled.</p><p>Picking up the small dart back from the tray the bearded Jedi at her side held it up thoughtfully. Turning his head to her once he came up with an answer "I know who can identify this" he said.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>'Dex's Diner'. That was the sign that greeted them on their arrival on another of the lower levels of Coruscant. It looked shabby and run down even from the inside, and no matter how many times Obi-Wan had vaguely explained his relation to the diners owner, Lyra remained doubtful as to why exactly they needed to come here for answers. </p><p>It smelled of grease and sweat.</p><p>"Someone to see ya, honey!" A Red and silver WA-7 waitress droid wheeling around the diner at incredible speed announced out over the chatter of the patrons present "Jedi, by the looks of them".</p><p>"Obi-Wan!" Dex, or at least who she assumed to be Dex called from the kitchen, another blond human waitress standing readying a plate of fresh food he had just prepared. He was a large guy, a Besalisk if she remembered rightly. With four large arms, brown-black hair, tan-brown skin and piercing yellow eyes that held behind him more than he let on. </p><p>"Hello, Dex" Obi-Wan appeared perfectly at ease at the greeting, happily fiddling with the poison dart in his hand as he grinned at his friend. He had failed to give her the exact details about their meeting, on how he'd become a friend to Dexter Jettster, but she was sure whatever the story behind them was, it would be an interesting one.</p><p>"Take a seat. I'll be right with ya" Dex waved the words at them with a large grin.</p><p>They slid easily into the red booth Lyra making room until Obi-Wan could perch himself at the edge of the long seat, the large window at her side offering at least some escape from the less than clean view the inside presented.</p><p>"You wanna cup o' Jawa juice?" The droid waitress asked as she wheeled by them.</p><p>"Oh, yes. Thank you" The older Jedi answered before glancing at Lyra to see if she agreed.</p><p>"Me too. Thank you" It had been so long since she'd had Jawa juice, how could she refuse the luxury. Or at least what she counted as a luxury, Yavin hadn't offered more than the occasional crisp glass of water and if she were lucky something that had a semblance of alcohol content but tasted like ship fuel.</p><p>"Hey, old buddy!" Dex approached with heavy footsteps once he'd made his way around from behind the counter, causing Obi-Wan to rise to his feet and embrace his old friend in a strong hug and pat on the back. Only once they parted did the Besalisk catch sight of the older Jedi's companion and raise an eyebrow as he strangled himself into the seat across from the pair.</p><p>"And who might this be, friend of yours?" He asked curiously, trying to see more than what the cloak was hiding. </p><p>He was Obi-Wan's friend right? Lyra allowed herself to lower her hood half way to show her face to Dex who's eyes widened at the unexpected sight before he let out a loud bellowing laugh that caught her off guard.</p><p>"Not often you see a lady Jedi 'round these parts" He remarked with a grin as he looked over her features "'specially one of her kind".</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" The way he'd said it, didn't suit the usual hint of condescension or lust the words usually carried when someone had said similar of her in the past. Quite the opposite, Dex sounded impressed, in awe almost when he voiced his thought. She felt ever curious to ask, something Master Yoda had spoken to her about in the past making its way through her brain. </p><p>Dex only studied her in an unnerving silence, the sly grin on his face widening once he realised she had no idea what he was referring to. "You ever taken a DNA analysis test?" He asked only for Obi-Wan to clear his throat to bring the attention back onto himself, they didn't have time for a trivia discussion on DNA and genes.</p><p>"I need your help with something Dex" He said quickly, and Lyra dropped the topic in favour of looking out the window to her left once the Besalisk's eyes turned towards his friend once more.</p><p>"What can I do for ya, my friend?" Dex asked.</p><p>"You can tell me what this is" He held up dart in his fingertips and then placed it gently on table between them.</p><p>Dex took his time to examine the specimen laid out before him, lifting it in one of his large hands "Well, whattaya know! I ain't seen one of these since I was prospectin' on Subterrel, beyond the outer rim".</p><p>The droid waitress makes herself known at the table, three metal cups of Jawa juice served up from her tray onto the table before she was gone again.</p><p>"Can you tell me where it came from?" Master Kenobi inquired, pushing one cup towards Lyra and taking a sip of his own "Thank you" .</p><p>"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart" Dex held the dart closer to his eyes with a hum in thought.</p><p>"I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives" Lyra mumbled over to him, "it's rare the Jedi would have no knowledge of it's origins, or Kamino" She herself hadn't even heard of the planet before.</p><p>"It's these funny little cuts one the side that give it away. Those analysis droids only focus on symbols" He showed the cuts to Obi-Wan across the table before letting out a laugh "Huh" presumably because of the limited capabilities of droids.</p><p>"I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and..." Dex chuckled again, a little slower than before "wisdom".</p><p>He had a point.</p><p>The elder Jedi, sharing the sentiment let a smirk form on his lip while he took the dart back into his own hands to examine the markings he hadn't noticed before "Well, if droids could think there'd be none of us here, would there?"</p><p>"Kamino. I'm not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?" The Jedi asked peering over the dart back to Dex.</p><p>"No, no. It's beyond the outer rim. I'd say about, uh, 12 parsecs outside the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives".</p><p>He let out a breath almost conceivable as a chuckle before taking another drink of Jawa juice, Lyra only now remembering her own and taking a large gulp herself. The familiar taste make her smile to herself. The taste suited the aura of the diner, for as much as it smelled odd in here. It was an honest and hard working place, she would find it hard to admit the diner was growing on her the longer she spent in here.</p><p>"These, uh, Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones too" Dex went on after he'd watched her drink.</p><p>"Cloners. Are they friendly?" Obi-Wan questioned curiously.</p><p>"Oh, depends" Dex let the words sink in and hang there without any further explanation, resulting in both Kenobi and Din-So to raise their eyebrows at him expectantly.</p><p>"Depends on what, Dex?" Obi-Wan urged grin widening mischievously.</p><p>"On how good your manners are...and how big your, uh, pocketbook is" Dex chuckled out darkly. </p><p>So they were the finery and credit sort of people then, Lyra mused, it would bring with it it's own set of challenges and delicate approaches. Jedi had much in the way of manners at least, even Obi-Wan could be ever the fine gentlemen.</p><p>"Hmm" The Jedi at her side hummed, saying no more.</p><p>Lyra felt inclined to ask, question Dex on his previous statement he had not further elaborated on when she'd questioned him on it. To offer the answers she craved not just from that observation alone, but from all the other combined looks she had received from others in her time alive. The curiosity and recognition most of all, from the Masters at the temple and high ranking Senate officials that held more knowledge than even she. </p><p>Who, or rather, what was she?</p><p>But she said no more and sipped on her drink until it was time to leave for the Jedi archives.</p><p>At least the Jedi archive library offered some solace to her spinning mind. The vast space filled sparsely with Masters and Jedi in training while the pair of Jedi knights made their way towards a data station in search of their planet. </p><p>It wouldn't be as simple as they had hoped. As soon as Obi-Wan had typed in the coordinates and rough location of the planet, the archives came up empty. The space in which the planet should be positioned blank and unoccupied even with the gravitational pull clearly still around where it should be. </p><p>"This doesn't make any sense" Lyra frowned, sitting herself down beside Kenobi at the display as she observed the image. "It should be there" Not once had she come across something like this, ever since her youth the archives had offered her the knowledge she got permission to seek. She'd never heard about an incomplete planetary system before, hadn't believed there could ever be a case.</p><p>"Lyra Din-So" The Chief librarian's kind old voice interrupted her contemplation. Heads raising, they peered at the old woman as she approached "It's a welcoming sight, to see you within the library again" she mused. </p><p>Master Nu had become like a second Master to her in her time growing up, the older Jedi offering her access to certain texts when she had found more and more time amongst the shelves. They offered an escape from the rest of the temple when she had needed it. Jocasta Nu having subsequently appreciated her company when she'd caught sight of the youngling and her curious personality. </p><p>"It's good to be back" Lyra replied with a small smile "Master Nu, may we request assistance with a task?" She quickly asked, remembering their little problem with Kamino. For as experienced as Lyra was with the archives and their workings, it wouldn't hurt to get a better opinion from the woman who knew more than anyone about the precious library and it's contents.</p><p>"Of course" Master Nu hummed as she stepped around to examine the display "what are you searching for, Master Kenobi?" </p><p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat before he spoke "A Planetary system called Kamino. It doesn't appear to show up in the archive charts" he explained before pointing to the spot "It should be around here, just south of the Rishi Maze".</p><p>Master Nu inspected the coordinates for a long minute, clicking a few buttons to enhance and close in on the location before she inevitably let out a sigh and stepped away "I'm sorry to say, your planet does not exist" </p><p>"Doesn't exist?" Lyra gaped in disbelief "That's impossible, Master Nu, we've been assured of it's existence" she objected respectfully, hoping not to offend the wiser woman.</p><p>"If the Jedi archives hold no record of it, then it does not exist" Jocasta repeated solemnly before turning around as a padawan called for her aid "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, please excuse me" she received two curt bows from the standing Jedi knights before the librarian turned away to attend to the young padawan boy.</p><p>"This is starting to feel more complex than it should be" Lyra watched the back of the old woman's figure retreat as she spoke, remembering all the endless conversations the two had shared and how much she wished to follow her and tell her of everything she'd learned in her time away. Master Nu had always been an amazing listener.</p><p>"I trust Dex in this matter, he would have no reason to lie about the location of Kamino" Obi-Wan hummed, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his large brown Jedi robes. "This is unusual, I agree".</p><p>"I think we should seek out Master Yoda's council, he has enough life experience to outweigh even Master Nu in this matter" She suggested turning her face up towards Kenobi who began nodding.</p><p>"He should be teaching a class of younglings right around now, let's go".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seeking Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you find more wisdom in experiences than you would in the pages of a book.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ Twelve Years Earlier }</p><p>It had become an unexpected habit for Lyra Din-So to find herself within the Jedi Archives. Or maybe it wasn't a surprise to anyone but herself in the end, Master Nu had taken to the development remarkably easy after the first few times she'd tried to tell the young girl off and recite to her that she wasn't allowed access to most of the knowledge held within. </p><p>That was years ago now however, and the more time Lyra spent managing to sneak her way into a new set of texts, the less the old Jedi librarian had become concerned about her presence there. On some occasions she'd even picked out a particular selection for Lyra herself, and advised her on how to proceed on a certain thread of research. </p><p>In Lyra's opinion Jocasta Nu was definitely warming up to her, especially once she'd caught the way the padawan had began helping out others, Jedi Masters and learners alike who came to the library seeking knowledge. It was good having a little assistant around after all.</p><p>"Lyra!" </p><p>She turned towards the voice that called out her, finding Aayla Secura pacing towards her at a rapid speed. She seemed pressed, as if under time constraint and Lyra frowned in concern for her friend.</p><p>"Something the matter?" She asked when the Twi'lek girl stopped in front of her and shook her head, too out of breath for a second to reply.</p><p>"Haven't you heard?" When Aayla finally managed to speak, she lifted an eyebrow at the smaller girl.</p><p>"Heard about what?"</p><p>"The Council has been called to a large meeting with all the Jedi Knights and Masters currently on Coruscant or close by" Aayla explained quickly "The temple is almost empty besides padawans and younglings" she gestured to the empty library around them in emphasis. Lyra hadn't even noticed the lack of Force presences today, too busy burying her head in ancient texts on Jedi saber forms.</p><p>"Why?" Lyra asked finally, unsure of why the Twi'lek girl seemed to excited by the prospect for some reason. Council meetings weren't unheard of, even if large ones like this were rare. </p><p>"That's besides the point, it means we're almost completely unsupervised" Aayla exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together in front of her while she waited for the blond to finally realise what she was hinting at.</p><p>Once the realisation set in, at the prospect that idea held. Lyra's eyes widened and she tucked away the data pad in her hand to it's rightful place before turning to Aayla who's own gaze had gone wide and gleeful "Aayla we could get caught!" She urged already knowing the two had discussed the subject at length years ago.</p><p>"We'll sneak in and out, we don't even have to be gone long" Her friend took her hand and began pulling her away from the glowing shelves and towards their sleeping quarters "We said the next time the opportunity arises we would do it Lyra, did we not?".</p><p>It was hard to argue with facts and the blond slowly nodded her head even while the worry about getting caught remained "How will be blend in, I don't posses any clothing that don't distinctly scream 'Jedi', and I need something to cover my face " she asked quickly.</p><p>"Don't worry about that, you'll fit into what I have".</p><p>It wasn't anything new to Lyra that Aayla possessed her own set of clothes that weren't the usual conservative Jedi kind. That she how ever fit into them perfectly was a surprise, though they exposed far too much of her arms and legs for Lyra's taste.</p><p>"See, and this will keep your face hidden, though I still don't know why you should hide it you're far to pretty" Aalya said while she secured a thin mask and small hood that concealed everything below her eye-line from view. </p><p>"I think that's the point" Lyra countered jokingly as she adjusted her tight fitted black leather top and cream coloured shorts. An odd combination, but it would serve them in blending in better amongst a crowd.</p><p>"I suggest we leave our sabers here, they'll be noticed too easily" The Twi'lek said as she placed her weapon under her pillow and held out her hand towards Lyra who hesitated at the idea. It made sense, though she felt inclined to say no. This weapon was their life, and if they ran into any trouble it would serve them well.</p><p>Surrendering to the inevitable, she pulled her own weapon forth and handed it over to Aayla who tucked it in beside her own before covering them both and standing again.</p><p>"Do you know which club we're going for?" Lyra mused when they made their way from the temple, ensuring they snuck by any Jedi above the rank of Padawan that might question their intended destination into the lower levels of Coruscant. </p><p>"I have one in mind" Aayla hummed with a grin. They were both as excited and nervous as each other to finally be able to explore the city outside of the temple, and to have one experience that might never have a chance at again.</p><p>The clubs rhythmic melody hit her senses from the moment the large double doors slid shut behind them, effectively cutting out the outside world. Luckily Jedi mind tricks were easy to influence over the bouncer into ignoring the age restrictions that should be in place for them. </p><p>The beat that overcame them was almost hypnotic, brightly coloured lights flashing at the pair of young Jedi in training as they marvelled at the sight that greeted them. It was a tightly packed place, decorated in holographic walls, and tank like capsules which held within them young Twi'Lek and human dancers that swayed to the beat.</p><p>"I told you this would be fun" Aayla mumbled into her friends ear before taking her hand and dragging her towards the dance floor just as a new song started its soft intro.</p><p>It was a little awkward to slide between the bodies of people as they made their way through the dancing crowd. Though it was definitely worth it once they reached the centre and watched the way the lights bounced around the heads of the patrons around them. She'd never seen a sight like it, there was nothing but positive emotion here. Euphoric carelessness, happiness, relief, people slipping away from their lives into a moment that lived and existed only in this building, in this moment, in this song.</p><p>"This is amazing!" Lyra laughed once Aayla had began to sway her hips in tune with the music consuming them, clasping their hands together they laughed in unison and let the beat carry forth whatever action it willed upon their bodies. </p><p>"I don't understand why the Jedi Masters look down on it" Lyra yelled over the music, stepping forward to wrap her arms around her friends delicate neck to be able to speak into her ears more easily. The only downfall of a loud club was that it wasn't exactly a place to hold a conversation in, never mind speak at all.</p><p>Aayla shared her sentiment, placing her hands onto Lyra's hips as they bounced around to the beat "I know, I think they just forgot how to have fun" she giggled back in her Twi'lek accent.</p><p>"We should get a drink, I heard clubs sell alcohol" Lyra mused, remembering the discussion they'd had together one evening when they had planned this trip. With the way her friends eyes lit up, she seemed to share the sentiment and nodded before taking her hand again and leading them through the crowd towards the circular bar in the middle of the room.</p><p>Even the bar's long counter stretched out in an array of blue and green tones which seemed to swim with light like the surface of clear blue water. The floating shelf behind the bartenders head housing a vast display of alcoholic bottles and drinks most of which Lyra had never even seen before.</p><p>"Here" She must've been staring at the shelves for so long Aayla had managed to order them something, and when Lyra looked down at the blue bubbling drink she didn't hesitate to take a tasting sip off its edge.</p><p>"It's..." She made a sour face at the way the liquor burned down her throat while Aayla laughed and downed her little glass halfway.</p><p>"Great isn't it? There's worse I imagine, I just asked for the strongest thing" She mused cringing slightly at the taste herself.</p><p>"Where did you get the credits?" Lyra inquired after trying another sip only to remember they did actually need to pay for things outside of the temple. And most Jedi didn't really have access to their own credits unless it was for an assignment or mission away.</p><p>"I didn't" The Twi'Lek girl shrugged before pointing with her thumb over her shoulder "Some guy down there paid for it, caught him staring when we arrived" if they hadn't just gotten a free drink out of it, Lyra might've been slightly concerned by that notion. But as it was, he was no harm at the other end of the bar even if his stare unnerved her. It was hard to pinpoint his exact emotion out of the sea around her, so she'd leave the matter be for now.</p><p>"The music here is unlike anything I've ever heard before" Lyra peered around the other patrons enjoying conversation and glasses filled with the most unnatural of colours as she spoke, "I never imagined it could feel so...euphoric to listen to" she supposed it had something to do with how upbeat it all was, spurring bodies to move to action when softer melodies fell short.</p><p>"Then let's dance some more" Aayla practically threw the rest of her drink back like it was a sport before gesturing to Lyra to do the same. Not wanting to fall behind, the smaller blond rolled her eyes, lifted her veiling mask aside and copied her. Slamming her glass back onto the counter a little too hard she grimaced and followed the Twi'lek back into the fray with a giggle.</p><p>The base of the song that followed them onto the dance floor was much rougher this time, grating out an instrument while the drumming that accompanied it soothed out the notes and made the pair grasp their hands together to stay steady as they bounced and swayed unison. It all felt like an outer body experience, like they'd slipped away from their bodies, from the order they'd grown up in and into another dimension where time did not exist. Where every song pulled them deeper out of themselves and into the space they shared with other bodies and didn't have to worry about a single thing in the galaxy. </p><p>In here it didn't matter who you were or where you came from, it didn't matter if you were rich or poor or from a completely other planet entirely. The rush of emotions that consumed her were so addicting to Lyra when she shut her eyes and tilted her head back she felt absolutely no inclination to ever let them go. Letting them become one with her own until they morphed into a blinding swirling mass of everything she could ever hope to want in her life.</p><p>Happiness.</p><p>Lyra was sure even Aayla felt the pull around her, the Twi'lek girl was grinning manically just like she was and their hands never strayed far from each other as not to get lost in the crowd. </p><p>"I'm so glad you're with me Aayla" Lyra called over the music, everything in her vision had gotten blurry besides her friend, and she felt it hilarious and amazing both at once.</p><p>"Me too" Aayla called back happily, arms wrapping around her friends neck to pull her closer so they could sway together as one "I think I'll remember this moment forever". Lyra shared that idea with a firm nod, eyes never leaving hers as she marvelled and soaked in the expression on Aayla's face. She'd never seen her smile so brightly before, it was beautiful sight to behold.</p><p>She should've felt more shocked when it happened, should've perhaps reacted with confusion and bewilderment at the whole idea. But when Aayla pushed their lips together into a deep kiss. Lyra felt nothing but the beating of her heart in sync with the melody of blaring music, and the effect of alcohol in her veins that made every reaction fuzzy and warm. Letting herself sink into her friends kiss, she smiled and let their breaths mingle into one for as long as she could. Inevitably oxygen would be needed however, and both pulled back for air only to laugh and rest their foreheads together. </p><p>"That felt odd" Lyra mumbled out of breath, though she certainly wouldn't say it was unpleasant in anyway. Aayla was beautiful, and the kiss was the first and best she'd ever had. "Not bad though" the blond said quickly when Aayla quirked an eyebrow down at her in question "Thank you".</p><p>"You're thanking me for a kiss?" Her friend shook her head in amusement before delivering another swift peck onto her lips and parting to spin around on her heels "It's alright, don't worry I'm aware your heart belongs to somebody else already, I won't steal anything else from him besides your first kiss".</p><p>Unable to help the blush on her cheeks fro mother remark, Lyra quickly wiped away the embarrassment in favour of a giggle. For as unsure as she was about what Aayla meant by her heart belonging to somebody already, she was at least certain in her belief now that she would see the pretty Twi'lek girl as nothing more than her best friend, even if she kiss was a sweet one she'd surely remember for the rest of her life.</p><p>"You girls enjoying yourself?" </p><p>Had she been focusing her attention on anything else but her friend dancing with her, Lyra would've noticed the way the dark haired man who had bought them drinks previously had strategically made his way from the bar over to the two. He had a friend in his company, a smaller man with pale skin and high cheekbones. </p><p>Both of them reeked of alcohol when they pressed a full glass into their respective hands and began dancing at their sides "For you, welcome to the lower levels of Coruscant" the taller one remarked with a wink. She was surprised he'd noticed that this might be their first time and wondered what had given them away.</p><p>Who was she to turn down a free drink?</p><p>Shrugging over at Aayla who slowed her pace to send her a sceptic look, Lyra drank the alcoholic beverage down in three large gulps before handing the empty glass to a server who wandered by. It tasted better than the last one, but also burned a lot more when it hit the back of her throat. </p><p>"Thank you!" It was polite to thank them even in a setting such as this right? She was sure manners worked the same even away from snobby nosed Politicians.</p><p>Aayla barely took a taste of her own drink, holding caution in much higher regard as she took her friends hand and danced with her. The men never left their sides, though they held a suspiciously respectful distance in order not to invade their space. They were just...watching, grinning and perhaps...waiting, for something? </p><p>Lyra couldn't be sure, but somewhere within the tenth or eleventh song she'd lost the will to care much. Her hands thrown into the air and hair fluffed up at the back of her head where her hood had sunken down she bounced on her feet with Aayla, the room was spinning by this point and everything blurred into a mess of hypnotic colour. She felt like she'd became part of a rainbow of people and lights.</p><p>"We should get some air, my drink tastes odd I think it's the air in here" Aayla pulled her in close to shout the words, waiting for a nod from a delirious Lyra before she dragged her out towards the exit on much firmer feet than her friend possessed.</p><p>The beat of the music followed them even outside the nightclub, humming through the walls in a steady vibration while they rounded into an alleyway and leaned against one of the opposing walls to steady themselves and breathe in some much needed fresh air.</p><p>"I feel like I still hear the music echoing in my ears" Lyra giggled at her friend, shaking her head as if to shake away the phantom sound before surrendering to it again with a hum. The contrast on her skin felt nice out here, burning arms and legs buzzing with the cold air that rushed by them.</p><p>"I don't think we should've accepted those drinks Lyra" Her voice sounded much to serious when Lyra concentrated hard enough to pick up on it, frowning up at her friend she cocked her head from side to side.</p><p>"What do you mean? They were just being friendly" She asked trying to steady her eyes so that three Aayla's turned into one.</p><p>Aayla frowned and shook her head, finding it much clearer to think rationally she feared a whole other matter "No, I mean-" </p><p>"There you are, we feared you'd left already!" A bellowing laugh followed the words, two familiar figures approaching from around a corner to join the two girls. </p><p>The two men from the club.</p><p>Aayla's heart sank, and Lyra was oblivious to it all as she swayed on her feet and gave them a careless wave. The drink had taken it's affect on her, or maybe it was something else?</p><p>"We were just about to head home actually" Aayla took her friends hand as she announced the words, as if to erect a wall between them and cement the fact into the planet so that none could stop her. </p><p>"Oh no, let's spend some more time together. The night is still young, we'll buy you another round of drinks how about it sweetie?" The tone he had shifted too suddenly made Lyra feel sick, her hand gripping Aayla's tighter as she battled with the fuzzy unfocused vision in front of her eyes.</p><p>"It's the least you can do for the drinks we already bought you" The smaller of the men stepped forward making the two girls back up in retreat slowly until they shoulders were met with unrelenting brick wall. Only then did he dare to raise his hand and attempt to reach for the side of Lyra's face.</p><p>Even as she watched the action set into motion, Lyra's body felt no inclination to react to it. Simply staring with hazy half lidded eyes while her brain screamed at her to react, to push back and resist. It was as if all fight and flight instinct had vanished into thin air. Where she should feel panic rising, urging her to her defences. A dull thudding of her heart and the swirling patterns of the club were all that reached back out to her senses.</p><p>Luckily, for the both of them, Aayla had only drank half of her second drink. Which meant the more cognitive of the two had enough brain function left to slap away the hand before it came too close to her friends face and put herself between the man and his wandering attentions. </p><p>"Don't be like that, I'm just curious who's hiding behind there" He leered back, clearly offended by her intervention. With how dim the lights were in the club, and how crowded. Lyra was glad they hadn't spotted her fully when she'd knocked back the drinks they had offered, drinks she now regretted accepting and taking without a second thought. Trust had been overwhelming with a room full of excited happy emotions, she had never met many people outside of the Temple on Coruscant and had always imagined them not to be creepy men who might slip something else inside their gifts. </p><p>It was a mistake on her part, to trust blindly. 'The naivety of a child', she would tell herself later.</p><p>Unfortunately, this time when the pale man reached out there wouldn't be much in his way. Aayla even while she tried to swat his hand away was unceremoniously pushed aside by the other presence in the alleyway. The taller man easily pinning her hands behind her and pressing himself into her back so that they could both watch the chaos ensue without intervention. </p><p>"Stop this, let me go!" </p><p>The Twi'lek's struggling words were drowned out in the sea of haze fogging her mind, her slowed reactions simply standing by in the passenger seat while the man tore the mask an hood from her head and let her face be exposed to the cool air of the night. </p><p>She never knew why people reacted like that, with wide eyes and gaping mouths. The emotions of bewilderment and possibility, of all the emotions, drifting from him as he took in her uncommon features.</p><p>"Well well, who would've thought. We're definitely getting paid a lot more than usual for this lot" The taller man holding a struggling Aayla laughed shaking his head in glee. </p><p>Getting paid? Were they planning on selling them off?!</p><p>Frowning was just about all Lyra could manage to do in reply, her arm leaning itself against the wall behind her as the wide bug like eyes of her predictor stared her down, his hand casting a faint shadow on her white translucent skin as he skimmed her cheek with his knuckle in thought.</p><p>"I thought they were a myth" He mumbled, almost in awe as he took her in. </p><p>If Lyra only had her saber, or even the possibility of concentrating hard enough to Force push the guy off of her. She felt pathetic even pushing his hand away from her when she managed it, only to be met with a slap to the side of the face and a cry from Aayla who shook her head and began kicking out her legs as she watched her friend helplessly.</p><p>"C'mon now Angel, we were getting along so well" The way the venomous dripped from his lips made her feel sick, the hot burn of bile at the back of her throat making her sneer and turn her head away when he leaned closer to breathe her in, yanking her head forward by her chin an inch just for his amusement.</p><p>Disgusting, this was disgusting. </p><p>"Let us go right now, we are of the Jedi Order and-" Even Aayla's words of retaliation were met with a hand over her mouth, the girls eyes widening up at her captor with rage and a hint of fear only Lyra could pick up on through her Force signature. </p><p>"Jedis? I doubt it, you haven't even got your light-" Mid dialogue, a blinding blue light lit up the other end of the alleyway they had entered through previously and all of their heads turned in its direction.</p><p>Accompanying it was the distinct buzzing sound of the weapon that should've saved them all had they cared to bring it.</p><p>"You mean this kind of Lightsaber?" Obi-Wan kriffing Kenobi stood staring them down with one of his snarky remarks, his form spread wide and arms out on either side of him as if to invite the two men into a losing fight. </p><p>Because yes, who would win a fight against a Jedi? Certainly not these two nerf-herders.</p><p>"What the-" The smaller man stepped away from Lyra with a firm push against her cheek that sent her stumbling to the floor without much dignity. Her legs felt like jelly, like her bones had turned into puddles and gravity called her home. </p><p>"Let them go and step away and I won't have to use it" Kenobi all but growled in warning, his eyes never leaving the two men as he took two firm steps forward into the long thin space. He was the only way out, and they would have to either surrender or fight to get through.</p><p>"Cursed Jedi!" The taller spat before shoving Aayla away from him and stomping his way forward, friend in tow "Let's go, we can do better than this lot anyway".</p><p>"Better than a Diat-" the first one whined only to be cut off by his taller companion as they snaked their way past Kenobi who stepped aside warily to let them through.</p><p>"Shut up, let's go!" </p><p>They disappeared around the corner bickering amongst themselves but Lyra lost the need to listen as soon as she knew she was safe and closed her eyes to the scene of Obi-Wan deactivating his lightsaber and checking on Aayla who stood at her side.</p><p>"Stay awake Lyra" </p><p>The warm hand on her forehead snapped her eyes open again in fear. Had the two men returned?!</p><p>No, it was the kind eyes of Obi-Wan that were looking down at her. He'd crouched to her eye-level and was checking her over. She could see the worry swimming in his gaze, wanting nothing more to wipe it away with words of comfort but when she opened her mouth to speak her tongue was like concrete and her throat impossibly dry.</p><p>"Can you walk?" </p><p>The younger padawan could barley shake her head in answer but it was enough to warrant him a sigh before he heaved her up into his hold with one arm under her knees and one under her back. </p><p>"W-What are you...?!"</p><p>"Carrying you, they must've put something in your drinks you can't walk like this" Kenobi clarified firmly, shooting her a stern frown that shut her up quickly.</p><p>"I told Aayla this was a bad idea" He glanced at the Twi'Lek who had taken a hold of his shoulder to keep herself steady while they began walking, the eye-roll following being perhaps a little unjustified given their current situation. </p><p>Aayla must've invited Kenobi along for this before she'd approached Lyra in the library, and Kenobi being Kenobi, he must have refused in favour of a quiet evening spent meditating. She swore Obi-Wan meditated more than even the Jedi Masters, the boy was obsessed.</p><p>"Why did you l..." Lyra stumbled over the letter on her tongue blushing and quickly clearing her throat "let them go?"</p><p>"I didn't, I slipped a tracker into one of their pockets when they passed me. They should be getting detained right about now" Because of course the older padawan was one step ahead of her, he always had been. In thought and in training.</p><p>In the comfort of his hold as well as the reassurance neither of the men who had threatened to kidnap and sell them off into Force knows what circle of slavery were around any longer, Lyra let her eyes drift shut slowly. The swimming images of Obi-Wan's pretty jawline and Aayla's hand on his broad shoulder vanishing and succumbing into a lulling calming darkness where she felt nothing but herself.</p><p>When her consciousness wavered on the line of awake and asleep a while later, Lyra was met with the feeling of warm rough robes pressed against her cheek and the gentle heartbeat of another drumming against her ear. Obi-Wan was lowering her into her sleeping cot with upmost care and precision. He must yet come to realise her half conscious state and Lyra reviled silently in keeping in that way when she squeezed her eyes shut tighter and held a loose hold on his sleeve once he went to pull his arms away from her.</p><p>The bed felt much to cold and large in her delirious mind, and with Obi-Wan being the only thing with any kind of heat radiating from it, she felt it justified to beg him to stay. That, and perhaps she was craving comfort in the wake of everything that had just happened, even if she did feel safe within the Jedi temple. </p><p>"I can't stay darling" Obi-Wan breathed out, trying to pry her hand from his robe gently.</p><p>"Please?" Peering up at him through the slightest crack in her eyelids, she could see the battle raging on his face as he calculated her plea in his mind. After another long second of tension, the older Padawan rolled his eyes and shuffled into the space beside her with a long sigh of defeat.</p><p>"Only until you fall asleep, I dread to think what Master Jinn might think if he finds me here in the morning" Obi-Wan joked as he pulled the thin blanket over their bodies and let Lyra cuddle herself into his side with a pleased hum. She held absolutely no care in the galaxy for what might occur in the morning, simply clinging to this precious moment with her friend at her side and the comfort of his presence to soothe her back to sleep.</p><p>"Thank you, Obi" She all but mumbled against the side of his collar. </p><p>"Shhh..." Reassuring fingers tucked some hair behind her ear before stroking a small line down her cheek to ease the pain of the hit which had been delivered there earlier. "Go to sleep, my dear Lyra".</p><p>Obi-Wan lectured her all day the following morning, though she learned many valuable lessons that day despite it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Part Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The subject around the construction of the Clone Army is not an easy one to debate. Especially when there's a bounty hunter involved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had just been over forty eight hours since Lyra had landed back on Coruscant land. Not a long time given the grand scheme of things, but to some it might have served as enough in order to address the many unspoken truths that lingered around them. With everything had that happened thus far however, Lyra liked to believe she had a viable excuse to avoid the subject as a whole. At least until things quieted down around the temple. That was, if Obi-Wan even wanted to discuss it in the first place. He'd had ample opportunity to bring it up, to give his side of the story where she had been left empty handed. </p><p>But he hadn't, which either meant he had the same mindset as her, or the elder Jedi Knight didn't want to discuss it at all. She wasn't quite sure yet which of those options would be less unnerving, maybe they were both as bad as each other. Force knows, Lyra surely felt no real inclination to bring up the matter of their parting ten years ago. Felt it unnecessary and like it would simply stir old things which should be lain to rest by now. </p><p>Now was not the time for the past. She thought as she walked alongside Obi-Wan through the grand temple, their boots dulling their footsteps against the royal blue carpet that made out the pathway towards the small teaching room Yoda currently occupied with some youngling students. The large bronze statues of ancient Jedi Masters of the distant past waved by them as they walked, the intricate sculpture to her right holding up some sort of spherical orb in an elegant stance. </p><p>Would Master Yoda ever receive a stature of that kind of grandeur once he passed into the Force? He would certainly deserve it, for all he'd done and taught of the Jedi Order.</p><p>"Reach out. Sense the Force around you. Use your feelings you must" Her kind Master's words echoed as they neared the open doorway, the words like a distant memory in her head from the time Yoda had recited them to her too. </p><p>'To use one's feelings', the naive thought made her sneer internally as she entered into the room ahead of Obi-Wan, ever the gentlemen to let her pass with a wave of his hand and a bow of his head.</p><p>They stopped respectfully in patience side by side to wait for Master Yoda to halt his ongoing lesson.</p><p>"Wise words, Master. As always" Lyra bowed low to the smaller Master who offered her a small smile in return before turning to address his class.</p><p>"Younglings. Younglings!" He had to call twice for them all to pay attention, lowering their training sabers and removing their headgear.</p><p>"Visitors we have" Master Yoda stated slowly. </p><p>The careful looks on the younglings faces as they took in the sight of the Jedi knights made something stir in Lyra's mind. This looked so much like the days in which she too had been a youngling, of when she had looked to all the older Jedi in training and let awe and aspiration guide her life. The training had been hard and long, sometimes cruel in some aspects. These Younglings had to much potential, such a future ahead of them. Sadly one she wasn't quite sure anymore that she could completely recommend. </p><p>"Hello, Master Obi-Wan, Master Lyra" She was surprised they'd known her name.</p><p>Was it worth to give up everything to serve the Jedi Order? To her, yes, on most days. But for these innocent children...that would know no different. She saw the sideways glance Obi-Wan gave her and quickly reigned back her doubt and fleeting hesitation.</p><p>"Hello" Obi-Wan offered back gently, the small smile on his face making her bite back a smile of her own. He was good around kids.</p><p>"We're sorry to disturb you, Master" Lyra stepped closer to her Master with a small bow of her hooded head at the younglings, untucking her hands from her long dark Jedi robes to pull forth the object they needed assistance with.</p><p>"What help can I be, Lyra? Hmm?" Yoda asked his head lifting up to meet her eyes from under her hood.</p><p>"We're looking for a planet described to us by an old friend of mine" Obi-Wan offered, joining her side "I trusted him, but the systems don't show the archive maps".</p><p>"We checked the archives thoroughly, Master. If it had been there, we would've found it" The paler Jedi explained with a small sigh. </p><p>"Hmm. Lost a planet, Master Lyra and Master Obi-Wan has" Yoda hummed towards his class before shaking his head "How embarrassing" only to result in a round of giggled from the younglings.</p><p>"Hmm? Liam, the shades" The Master Jedi instructed, a young boy closest to the door happily raised his hand and lowered the shades in the room with the click of a button bu the door.</p><p>"Gather round the map reader" He went on while Lyra moved to place the small globe onto the map reader and stepped away again "Clear your minds, and find Lyra and Obi-Wan's wayward map we will" Yoda finished as the room darkened around them.</p><p>The planetary system that bounced forth from the map reader was a wonder to behold. It wasn't the first time Lyra had seen one displayed like this of course, but it had been so long she'd almost forgotten how beautiful it could look. Stars, planets, galaxies stretching out around the room in glimmering lights that bounced off of every available surface including the handsome face of Obi-Wan as he paced the circle of the room while he spoke. Luckily he didn't catch her staring.</p><p>"It ought to be...here" He pointing to the empty space with his finger "but it isn't" he looked towards Master Yoda expectantly "Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot".</p><p>"It's like all the physical signs of it's existence are there but..." She left the thought sitting there as she wandered around the empty spot past Obi-Wan with a thoughtful hand on her chin. It just didn't add up.</p><p>"Hmm. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all the planets, disappeared they have" Yoda explained to his class which had gathered closely into a little circle around the map reader, their heads intently turned towards the Jedi Master as he spoke.</p><p>"How can this be?" The elder Jedi Master asked with a hum "Hmm? A thought?".</p><p>They all remained patiently waiting for an answer, for any sort of idea that might solve this mystery.</p><p>"Anyone?"</p><p>"Master?" A small youngling with rosy cheeks offered quietly, Master Yoda hummed instantly for him to continue "Because someone erased it from the archive memory". </p><p>The thought was...well, odd. To have someone erase parts of the Jedi archives?! Absurd really, it would be a disgrace to hear of it. But even so, it made sense. The mind of a child was truly a fascinating thing at times, she would give the young boy credit for his bold idea.</p><p>The only question now was why?</p><p>"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is" Yoda chuckled to himself "the Padawan is right. Go to the centre of gravity's pull and find your planet you will".</p><p>"Thank you, for your wisdom, youngling" Lyra crouched down to the small boys height and placed a light hand on his shoulder to show her gratitude past the veil of her hood. He all but beamed up at her face with an eager nod, before she rose again and followed after Obi-Wan and Master Yoda who had begun their walk towards the doorway. </p><p>"Hmm. The data must have been erased" Yoda said seriously while Obi-Wan called the orb from the map reader back into his hands with a small pull in the Force, tucking it into his robe picket.</p><p>"But, Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives. That's impossible isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked the question that too had been lingering on her mind while the lights were switched back on in the room.</p><p>"I've never heard of such a thing in the history of the Jedi, not even Master Nu would have the authority to do such a thing" Lyra added crossing her arms alongside Kenobi without meaning to.</p><p>"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is" Yoda scratched his chin in serious contemplation "Only a Jedi could have erased those files" he said "But who and why, harder to answer. Mediate on this I will. Hmm" He nodded to himself as if to solidify this thought before giving his goodbye to the pair with a small nod. "Go now, find this planet and perhaps more answers you will find".</p><p> </p><p>"I suggest we rest for a few hours while our ships are readied" </p><p>They were walking back through the temple when Obi-Wan spoke up, she was surprised he would at all. He hadn't spoken to her directly in a short while now. </p><p>"Is it not wiser to leave immediately? The life of Senator Amidala is at steak here" Lyra frowned up at him in confusion. Up until now they hadn't rested in days, sure it was an inconvenience, but they had more important matters to attend to right now besides their redundant sleep schedule. She would've thought Kenobi shared that sentiment with her, Padme was an old friend of his too after all.</p><p>"I agree we should make haste for Kamino, but it will do us no good going while we're exhausted" He countered stopping in his tracks once they'd reached the wing of the temple that housed the Jedi sleeping quarters. Ah, so he hadn't steered them in this direction for no reason then. "I will make sure to contact the landing bay of what we will need, and inform the council of Master Yoda's instructions".</p><p>"Would I not be better suited to do that?" Lyra interjected with a raised eyebrow "I'm certain you've received much less sleep in the past week than I have" she offered gesturing to his form as if the signs of his exhaustion were all there out in the open for anyone to see. Clearly she meant them in a less obvious manner, letting her Force signature brush against his own to emphasise her point "Your exhaustion is easier to pick up on than you might believe, Master Kenobi". </p><p>He huffed a chuckle back at her while he averted his gaze out of the window to his right "Seeing as I am to lead this investigation, I don't think you have much say in the matter, dear Lyra". </p><p>Unfortunately he was right with that, though it didn't mean he was correct overall in his argument and the smaller Jedi crossed her arms stubbornly "The only reason you are to lead, Kenobi, is because the Council believes I need time adjusting back into the capital and the way of things in the temple" she tightened her jaw at the truth they both had picked up on before drawing her gaze out the window alongside him "Either of us could have handled this matter on our own, it quite fails me on how Master Yoda has found so little trust in my abilities after all this time" she confessed quietly before shaking her head free of the turmoil of doubt. </p><p>"You forget I am older than you, Master Din-So, which holds with it more experience and wisdom. Regardless of what the Council might think" Obi-Wan pointed out matter of factly only to cause her eyes to roll around her head as a response to his confidence.</p><p>"And you forget, Master Kenobi, that age does not always equate to wisdom" She shot back easily, faltering back to the challenging mindset she'd held onto as a child before even realising it "I like to believe experience outranks any amount of time spent alive".</p><p>An invisible line had been metaphorically drawn in the sand, one neither would tread over in their firm belief and Obi-Wan surrendered with a sigh of defeat and a hand through his long hair "If you must, I'll retire then if you want to handle everything else" He breathed while looking her over, just to make sure that she still looked awake enough to handle the task she'd set her mind to. He could tell easily Lyra was just as tired as he felt, she just found it a lot easier to conceal that fact. </p><p>"I'll be sure to meet you in four hours at the readied ships then, Kenobi. Rest well" Lyra held back the smug look threatening to take over her face and gave him a bow before turning away and walking back through the temple alone towards the Council Chamber. Her older Jedi companion spared her no further words beyond a small bow in return before he headed for his own quarters for some much needed sleep.</p><p>Lyra had always found space travel to be a tricky necessity in her life. It wasn't often she got herself into a ship to travel through space, she probably had spent more time in the temple than anywhere else combined. But ever since her very first hyperspace flight she hated travelling at lightspeed. It wasn't that she feared the action itself, she knew the safety in these ships was unparalleled. However the feeling of nausea that came when the starfighter slipped in and out of light speed was definitely not something she held in high regard.</p><p>Kenobi knew it too, they had travelled together before this in their youth, and assignment off Coruscant that ended up in a pursuit of deep space pirates. Which meant of course he had to comment on it the second their ships began to slow down near the planet of Kamino.</p><p>"How are you holding up Lyra?" He all but teased through the com link between their ships.</p><p>"Wonderful" Lyra placed a hand on her head and swallowed down the cold sweat before trying more firmer words "Always a pleasure flying with you Kenobi" she groaned before parting her eyelids to take in the distant planet. </p><p>"I assume flying still isn't your favourite past time" Obi-Wan chuckled before turning serious when his own eyes landed on their destination "There it is, right where it should be" he mumbled.</p><p>"Our missing planet Kamino" Lyra finished the sentence for him with a hum in recognition. It was quite a large planet, dark blue and grey for most part with over ninety percent water coverage from what her scanners could pick up. </p><p>R4, the astromech on Obi-Wan's ship beeped something unintelligible down his mic before Obi-Wan gestured for her to follow him from his cockpit and began his descent into the planet's atmosphere.</p><p>"At least the weather is pleasant" Lyra remarked dryly as they ships lowered onto the large circular man made landing platform. The whole planet seemed to be encased in a big thunderstorm, with harsh winds and unrelenting cold rain that chilled her to the bone the second the canopy of her ship opened up to let it all flood inside. Quickly readjusting her robes over herself, she jumped from the cockpit alongside Kenobi who fashioned his own hood over his head.</p><p>"Let's handle this with as much finesse as we can manage" Obi-Wan all but shouted over the weather as they made their way towards the large metal building at the end of the platform "I'll do the talking, if that's alright with you?".</p><p>She might've been offended with the notion from Kenobi that she couldn't handle the fineries of conversation, but seeing as this was something much to delicate to argue about. And that Obi-Wan did have a way with words she could not fault, Lyra simply gave a quick nod "As you wish" and they entered through the sliding doors with thunder rumbling out behind them.</p><p>A tall figure approached them almost immediately. A species she had never seen before with a long slender neck and body, two large black eyes that could almost resemble the deep space and pale blue skin that blended into the ashen grey and white walls. They were...pretty, in a way. </p><p>First to lower his hood, Obi-Wan stared in awe at the slender alien species from beside her. Tempting her to lower her own only to hesitate and wait, patience, Master Yoda's lesson rang in her head, would be her virtue.</p><p>"Master Jedi" The voice was feminine from what Lyra could pick up "The prime minister is expecting you" she said slowly.</p><p>"We're expected?" Obi-Wan inquired quizzically, hands tucked into his robes around his torso for warmth. She too was feeling the cold through her soaked robes, the thick scratchy fabric may be warm to wear, but definitely wasn't waterproof.</p><p>"Of course. He is anxious to meet you" she went on to express, "after all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming" her eyes lingering unnervingly on Lyra as if she were waiting for something.</p><p>Manners, Lyra remembered the advice from Dex and took the look as one of expectation. She lowered her hood and gave a small bow of her chin.</p><p>"Now, please, this way" It seemed all the female required before she gestured for them to follow her. </p><p>The hallways were so painfully opposite to the Jedi Temple Lyra had to squint for several long seconds when they turned into  another one. They practically glowed with artificial lighting, every wall a blinding white light of endless white with no windows in sight to inform them of the raging storm outside. Though, they probably knew it was there and chose to block it out for a reason. There were no real comforts here, no carpets or rugs, no classrooms filled with younglings to teach and no colours beyond the clinical white and grey tones they had seen upon entering. It felt cold, devoid of individuality. </p><p>When they finally reached their meeting room, the finned figure of the prime minister greeted them as he rose from his chair that seemed to be attached to the ceiling. </p><p>"May I present Lama Su, prime minister of Kamino" their guide introduced while Lyra and Obi-Wan delivered a deep bow that was returned back at them.</p><p>"And these are Master Jedi—"</p><p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi" The older Jedi knight said.</p><p>"Lyra Din-So" Lyra finished tucking her hands back into her sleeves as they spoke.</p><p>"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay" The prime minister gestured to a chair which lowered itself off to their side, another joining it right after to indicate they were meant for the Jedi present "please".</p><p>The pair sat warily to their seats, Lyra tucking her heavy robes tucked over her legs for warmth while Obi-Wan took a much more relaxed approach and leaned one elbow onto his knee while the other rested on his hip. Always so self assured.</p><p>"Now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule" He began to explain only to result in a puzzled look from Obi-Wan and Lyra. </p><p>"On schedule?" Lyra inquired carefully.</p><p>The tall Kamino prime minister nodded back at her slowly "200,000 units are ready, with a million more on the way"</p><p>What in Force's name was he talking about Lyra had no idea, and from the confusion coming from Obi-Wan neither did he even while he let none of it show.</p><p>"That's good news" The elder Jedi said simply, a forced smile on his lips.</p><p>"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time"</p><p>"I'm sorry. Master—" Obi-Wan asked quickly.</p><p>"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas os still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Lama Su hummed.</p><p>"I'm sorry to say, Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost then years ago" Lyra piped in gently, getting an appreciative look from Kenobi from beside her. She hadn't personally met the deceased Jedi Master herself, but read a few things about him from the archives in the past.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that" The prime minister sounded disappointing at that revelation and lowered his gaze for a moment "But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've build for him".</p><p>An army, they were building an army! 200,00 units to be exact, it was on a scale so large Lyra had never even come across a number so big. Her heart picked up in her rib cage at the thought. Why would a Jedi Master commission an army of all things? They were peacekeepers, not warmongers and soldiers eager to fight in a war. This should never have happened in the first place.<br/>
The hold on her cloak tightened.</p><p>"The army?" This time Obi-Wan did sound as bewildered as she felt, asking with wide eyes and a lowered head.</p><p>"Yes" Came a simple answer back at him from the prime minister "A clone army, and I must say, one of the finest we've ever created".</p><p>Of course, they were cloners were they not? It would make sense for them to build and sell of their wares to the galaxy. But to this scale? Neither had expected this outcome.</p><p>"Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you about the army, did— did he say who it was for?" Master Kenobi said.</p><p>"Of course he did" and a breath followed "This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself" somehow it irked her that he was calling them units instead of beings, sentient beings for that matter. Clones or not, they held feeling and a life within them. To be reduced to numbers like that didn't feel right.</p><p>"That's why we're here" Kenobi agreed politely, as if he'd known the turn out of this investigation from the moment they'd landed on Kamino. Which he definitely hadn't known.</p><p>An army for the Republic, was certainly an interesting turn of events. But why ask a Jedi to commission such a thing, why not ask a Senator or the chancellor himself for that matter? It didn't add up.</p><p>"Very impressive" Obi-Wan nodded to Lama Su as they found themselves amongst the large hallways that showed off the inner workings of the clone factories. Blue glowing capsules filled with embryos circling by them on conveyer belts like a mass production, everything worked in sync with one another to hand off the process flawlessly. They definitely were efficient with that they did, Lyra would give them that.</p><p>"I'd hoped you would be pleased" the prime minister said "Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids" he explained as they walked down the seemingly endless hall covered in glass windows on either side. </p><p>"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs" The more the explained the more uneasy Lyra felt about all of this, it felt wrong to be here, to witness this. It felt like another excuse for slavery. She knew it wasn't the same realistically, but the connection was easy to make regardless. To be created and raised for the simple purpose of fighting and following orders, to have no opinion on the matter and no choice as you worked your life till death without pay or thanks.</p><p>Why was that parallel suddenly so similar to a Jedi's...?</p><p>"This group was created about five years ago" </p><p>They certainly looked older than ten, the row upon row of younglings hooked onto small screens with large helmets on their heads looked at least ten if not older. </p><p>"You mentioned growth acceleration" Obi-Wan pointed out as they halted by the window to examine the small clones, barely children. </p><p>"Oh, yes, it's essential otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time" Lama said with pride in his tone. </p><p>"I see" Obi-Wan hummed and they continued along to the older clones who sat eating in a large hall filled with rows of tables.</p><p>"They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host" He went on only for Lyra to quirk an eyebrow.</p><p>"Isn't there a contradiction?" She spoke up as she watched the Clone army below them "Prime Minister, you said they have creativity in their thoughts, yet they have been modified to be completely obedient and less independent" she explained when he remained silent and stared down at her "How could they ever hope to express creativity without independent thought?" She mused, only to earn a sceptic look from Obi-Wan at her side that told her she should heed her words. </p><p>"They only possess the capacity for creative ideas which would further whatever order had been given to them, Master Din-So" He said finally after a long tense silence "Anything further becomes redundant". She could tell she had thrown him off with her observation, the spike in his emotion even with how calm it had remained throughout their own meeting hadn't gone unnoticed. It would be the only victory she could take from this and gave him a slow nod in acknowledgment at his words.</p><p>"And who was the original host?" Obi-Wan quickly picked up the conversation from where it had diverged into ethics. </p><p>"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett" </p><p>What a coincidence they were looking for a bounty hunter associated with Kamino.</p><p>"And where might this bounty hunter be now?" Lyra beat Obi-Wan to the question before he could voice it himself.</p><p>"Oh, we keep him here. Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" Lama Su explained while they continued their tour past the training grounds on which she caught glimpses of sparring matches.</p><p>"Unaltered?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile" She hated the word use of 'it' in this instance but bit her tongue "and no growth acceleration".</p><p>"I should very much like to meet this Jango Fett" Obi-Wan slowed to gesture to Lyra who nodded in agreement.</p><p>"We both would" she said quickly.</p><p>"I would be very happy to arrange it for you" The female guide in their company spoke from behind them with a gesture of her han to which both Jedi nodded in thanks.</p><p>The army laid out before their eyes at the end of the viewing balcony they reached was more vast than even Lyra could've imagined in her head. Battalion upon battalion of clone troops marching in sync with practice drills and blaster rifles covered head to toe in white reflective armour and helmets that concealed every inch of their bodies from the world. It was if they they had been designed to be as inhuman looking as possible, so far removed from something alive and breathing that one could forget they weren't just mindless droids. It was impressively horrifying to witness.</p><p>"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama sounded so prideful and in awe of his own creation that Lyra had to turn her eyes away from him to compose herself, to calm and let the Force carry of the wave of emotions she hadn't felt in years. It wasn't the word she would use to describe this, not at all.</p><p>"Need I suggest you at least try to keep the discussion of Clone philosophy and ethics to a minimum while we're here?" </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Lyra gave Obi-Wan an exasperated look. It wasn't like she had wanted to bring up the sensitive topic on purpose, it just slipped out in the heat of the moment and overcame her until she reigned it in again. Just because clone technology was complex and rarely seen in the galaxy, didn't mean it didn't warrant a discussion. Though not perhaps in the presence of the prime minister of a planet in which these said clones were currently in mass production. </p><p>They had been left by Lama and were currently being guided by the female who had first met them through the complex towards this mysterious bounty hunter. It sounded hopeful, and couldn't be a coincidence they were looking for one around this exact location which linked back to the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. </p><p>Speaking in hushed tones from behind their guide, Lyra leaned a little closer to the taller Jedi to ensure no one caught onto their whispers "You can't agree that any of this is in anyway ethical, can you?" she would be hugely surprised if his indifferent approach so far was in anyway not accompanied by hidden doubt and disgruntlement he kept concealed for the purpose of appearance for their hosts. </p><p>"No, but we are here as guests" Obi-Wan reminded her slowly, tucking his arms closer to himself as they walked "And I would rather leave as such, than to be tied down in a debate which could see this army in the hands of somebody else".</p><p>"The hands of somebody else?" Lyra mused, she hadn't even entertained the idea that the Republic would allow this. But to have the clone army in the hands of somebody who wasn't the Republic or the Jedi, now that was a frightful thought.</p><p>"The separatists, the Sith" He shrugged down at her "Let's just try not to agitate anyone further on Kamino, for the time being" the pointed look was enough to let her sigh and give him a nod in defeat as they rounded and halted in front of a white door which appeared just like all the others in the long blinding hallway.</p><p>Lyra quickly adjusted her Jedi hood back over her head as she watched Taun reach her hand forwards towards the doors touch pad "Boba, is your father here?" The Kaminonian inquires as the door slid open under her large palm to reveal a small shaggy haired boy. He looked exactly like the younger clones they'd come across, with longer hair, tanned skin but a harder expression, he looked wary.</p><p>"Yep" Came the boys simple reply as he looked over the two Jedi.</p><p>"May we see him?" Their guide inquired carefully.</p><p>"Sure" Again he gave a sceptical look over her and Obi-Wan before shrugging and waking back into the room.</p><p>"Dad, Taun We's here" He called out while Obi-Wan followed with Lyra at his heels. They both surveyed the living quarters with every careful step, on alert for any danger this bounty hunter might posses. Manners aside, he had most likely been the one who had hired an assassin on a Senator, which meant he wasn't one to mess around. </p><p>The room was just as starkly white as the rest of Kamino, though at least this room possessed an actual window to the outside that showed the rainstorm and crashing waves outside. </p><p>Just as soon as Obi-Wan had circled past the window, Lyra sensed the other presence joining them and turned back towards the hall they had walked down to stand here. </p><p>"Jango, welcome back" Taun said to him with a wave of her hand.</p><p>He emerged from what looked like his sleeping quarters, rolling back the large blue sleeves of his blue tunic. </p><p>"Was your trip productive?" Taun inquired as Obi-Wan and Lyra bowed their head silently in greeting.</p><p>"Fairly" He too had that wary, defence aura about him when Lyra studied him. She stood a little further than Obi-Wan did direct facing him, but could tell even from the meter between them that he was reacting far to calmly to a situation such as this. To have two Jedi turn up to greet you on Kamino, a planet which currently didn't even exist in the archives, after your return from wherever was definitely not a common occurrence. </p><p>"These are Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lyra Din-So" Taun introduced gesturing to the two Jedi in turn "They have come to check on our progress".</p><p>Obi-Wan flashed a small smile to Jango before he spoke "Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud" he said, careful to pick his words.</p><p>"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe" Jango didn't break eye contact with the elder Jedi, neither of them did. As if it may shatter the illusion of formality which had formed. </p><p>All three of them knew this was not what it looked like to the outsider looking in. They knew more than they were letting on.</p><p>"A curious and unique way to make a living" Lyra offered from under her hood, turning her eyes away and out the window when she saw Jango glance at her from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Obi-Wan brought his attention back to himself with the heavy question, ever one to keep up the polite smile and careful posture even while the tension in the room was palpable and ever expanding with the exchange of words. It felt like an interrogation more than anything else.</p><p>"Once or twice" Jango answered back casually.</p><p>"Recently?" Obi-Wan added quickly.</p><p>"Possibly" </p><p>"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas" Lyra cut in, turning her head back towards him and tilting it in question.</p><p>Jango failed to answer this time, instead moving to stand next to Boba as he addressed him "Uh, Boba, rood eht so-heeck" he said in a language she did not recognise before Boba left and Jango took up his spot by the window beside Lyra, turning towards her with interwoven fingers.</p><p>"Master who?" </p><p>"Sifo-Dyas" She repeated slower "Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?". Obi-Wan instinctively neared her shoulder when Jango stepped up to her closer than was necessary, it looked like he was trying to find her eyes from under her brown cloak and when he did he spoke again to her directly.</p><p>"Never heard of him" It's like the words were meant to mock her, mock both the Jedi in the room with information so astoundingly factual that disregarding them as a whole was a joke to him. </p><p>"Really?" The older Jedi over her shoulder was staring hard down at the bounty hunter now, the smile all but forgotten in favour of a dangerous glint in his eyes Lyra barely caught when she nicked her head up at him.</p><p>"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden" Jango said breaking eye contact with her in favour of the older, taller bearded Jedi to her left.</p><p>"Curious" Obi-Wan smiled back slowly.</p><p>You could cut the tension with a lightsaber.</p><p>"Do you like your army?" The bounty hunter asked, eyes lingering on them both in turn.</p><p>"They're quite something" Lyra hummed.</p><p>"I look forward to seeing them in action" Obi-Wan said firmly.</p><p>"They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that" </p><p>She hated that guarantee, hated the implication behind it. Of violence, of war. To serve only to destroy, that's what soldiers were made for right?</p><p>"Thank you for your time, Jango" As soon as Obi-Wan finished his goodbye, they bowed in sync, Lyra taking his lead in this matter as she took a step away and squeezed past the thin space between the two and towards the doorway.</p><p>"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi, or two" </p><p>Obi-Wan followed her with their guide Taun in tow, Lyra spared no more looks over her shoulder even if she was tempted to see the fleeing looks on Jango and his son's faces to try and gauge their reactions in this whole matter when they thought no one would see. </p><p>The small discussion that followed as they were shown their way back to the landing platform wasn't one she cared much to remember. The intricacies of the clone army, it's functions, it's resources being the topic between the three as they wandered the halls. By the time they reached the large glass sliding doors that lead outside, the mind had reeled its way back from the calming presence of the Force and to the matter at hand.</p><p>"Tell your council that the first battalions are ready" Taun was saying "And remind them, if they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them" she was very much stating the obvious there. You couldn't really grow troops over night unless they were droids.</p><p>"We won't forget, and thank you" Obi-Wan smiled up at her with kind eyes, bowing along side Lyra.</p><p>"Thank you for everything" The younger Jedi felt inclined to add.</p><p>"Thank you" Were the Kaminonian's parting words before the two Jedi turned in unison and walked through the door which parted for them and out into the heavy rain and thunder. </p><p>Adjusting her hood and dark robes tightly over her head, Lyra hugged the cloth to herself alongside Obi-Wan as they approached their starships.</p><p>"R4" The older Jedi called several paces away from his ship where he stopped "Scramble code five, to Coruscant, care of the old folks' home!" His red R4 unit beeped before a small hatch opened and a small antenna sprung from the ship to begin the intended transmission.</p><p>"We have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino" Obi-Wan began, almost needing to shout over the sound of the raging storm around them to relay the information "They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army".</p><p>Lyra walked closer, ensuring both Master Yoda and Master Windu say her figure in the back of the hologram transmission.</p><p>"I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we are looking for" Obi-Wan concluded, Lyra giving a nod from behind him to indicate that she agreed on that matter.</p><p>"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Master Windu inquired over the transmission.</p><p>"No, Master. There appears to be no motive" Kenobi shook his head as he spoke.</p><p>"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan" Master Yoda interjected "Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot".</p><p>"Yes, Master" </p><p>Ever the wise Jedi, her Master never did fail to disappoint in his teachings and patient approach to everything. </p><p>"They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the senate almost ten years ago" Lyra's voice carried over the transmission as she took a step forward from behind Obi-Wan to relay the concerning facts.</p><p>Neither Masters offered an answer, understandably just as confused as they were.</p><p>"I was under the impression he was killed before that" The younger Jedi knight pointed out "At least from my knowledge and research of the archives. Did the council ever authorise the creation of a clone army?" She felt the need to ask, though already had in inclination to the answer she would expect.</p><p>"No" and she was right when Mace continued "Whoever placed that order did not have the authorisation of the Jedi Council".</p><p>"Bring him here. Question him we will" Master Yoda instructed.</p><p>"Yes Master" Lyra nodded her head over the transmission respectfully.</p><p>"We will report back when we have him" Obi-Wan bowed too before R2 cut the signal off and their transmission faded out into nothingness. </p><p>"Are you able to locate which landing platform Jango is currently occupying?" Obi-Wan turned towards her in the storm, his face scrunched up and arms tight around his frame. They had the same idea then, foreseeing that the bounty hunter would now want to make a hasty exit from the planet and away from them after everything that had just occurred. </p><p>"Have you so little faith in me, Master Kenobi?" To even question her ability, what a thought. Taking a slow breath to try and centre herself in the Force, Lyra let her thoughts and feelings even out. Let them merge and reach out into the surrounding area until they caught into the many presences on Kamino. Taun, the prime minister, even the clones passed her by until she reached the familiar life force of Jango and his son close by. </p><p>"They seem to be in quite a rush" She mumbled eyes remaining shut while she delved deeper into their feelings and took ahold of them like they were her own. Anxious, stressed, panicked almost. They were anticipating the Jedi interference.</p><p>"I guess it's our job to interrupt their untimely departure then" The bearded Jedi joked before he tapped her shoulder to pull her away from her concentration and gesture for them to start walking. </p><p>"They're two platforms to our right, a large ship by the amount of packing they have been doing in the short time" Lyra nodded and followed after him in a jog. There was no time to waste if they wanted to intercept their transport ship off of Kamino.</p><p>"Dad, look!" </p><p>As soon as they stormed through the parting doors to the platform, Boba's voice rung out from the ramp of the ship, unfortunately altering Jango to their presence who turned to face them dressed in full Mandalorian armour. Ready for a confrontation it seemed.</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled the saber from his holster without hesitation, igniting the blue blade and raising it at his side in a defensive stance. </p><p>Lyra could not share this action, her hands shook at her belt under her robes. Her body giving up compliance for rationality in favour of a panic which arose out of the depths of her unconscious. Why was it to hard now, she was only defending herself with the blade so why would her hand not grasp ahold of the metal hilt?! This was her life at steak here.</p><p>Her companion easily reflected the red blaster fire from the bounty hunter as soon as he began firing, stepping forward to defend them both with easy swings of his saber. "Your lightsaber Lyra!" He called over his shoulder with furred brows. </p><p>That's all she had to do, just ignite her weapon and raise it into the air.</p><p>Swallowing hard, she took the hilt into her unsure hands and held it out to her side. The rain and wind pelting onto her face as soon as the unrelenting wind swept the hood away from her head, she had no time to focus on covering up at that moment and with a sharp breath she ignited the blade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Simpler Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At age 13 Lyra ignites her lightsaber for the first time. No one could've known where the weapon would lead her to in the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ Fifteen Years Earlier }</p><p>"Hey Kenobi, look what I have!" </p><p>The addressed older padawan turned towards a young Lyra who came bounding towards him in one of the training rooms of the Jedi temple, padawan braid swinging wildly on her shoulder from across the training mat holding a shiny piece of metal clasped in her outstretched hand as soon as she reached his side. </p><p>Lyra possessed the widest grin he'd ever seen on the young padawan. For any padawan for that matter. </p><p>"Is that-"</p><p>"Yep, my very own Lightsaber!" She exclaimed proudly, twirling the hilt in her hands confidently before holding it out again for Obi-Wan to inspect closer. It was an intricate little thing, holding a firm silver base covered in rose gold swirl patterns that thinned out when it reached the top and a crescent half moon like shape which encircled the area the activated saber would leak it's blade from. She must've spent a long time on it, he was impressed and gave a low whistle. </p><p>"Professor Huyang and I finished it last night, stayed up all night, you want to test it out with me?" With wide hopeful eyes he didn't have the heart to refuse Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle. It had taken her longer than most to finally complete the precious weapon, and now she could actually use a real saber instead of those little practice ones that couldn't do much more than emit a low hum she was over the moon.</p><p>"Sure, if you think you can beat me this time" He challenged cockily, slipping his own saber from its holster into his hand and taking a step back to create some distance between them.</p><p>Lyra copied his movements, a large grin spreading over her face at the sound of a challenge. She always did love some friendly competition, especially with Obi-Wan. He was one of the few Padawan's who didn't antagonise nor go easy on her when sparring. He respected her, even if she was younger.</p><p>Igniting the saber, the colour of a blinding yellow blade reflected back at Obi-Wan's eyes which widened a fraction at the discovery. He had only ever seen such a colour on temple guards before. Yet the more he stared, stared at the way the colour bounced off her seemingly glowing skin and pale focused eyes, he found the colour suited her beyond measure. She practically glowed with it.</p><p>"You just going to stare all day or are you actually planning on attacking, Kenobi?" She knew her antagonising never really worked out in her favour, but never could quite help herself from doing it regardless. The smirk that twitched at Obi-Wan's face as a result was enough reason to do it, and he didn't hesitate to ignite his own blue blade and rush forward. </p><p>He held none of his strength back when their lightsabers collided, pushing her back with the force of his swing until Lyra had to jump to the side to avoid the blow that pressed past her hands. Obi-Wan had always been stronger than her physically, most people were. But it had never stopped her in outmatching her opponents in other elements. Master Yoda had reminded her that strength and size were not the only variables that would win a fight.</p><p>Agility, speed, and persistence were Lyra's ally, and she used them when she flipped herself over Obi-Wan's head to land behind him to swing at him anew.</p><p>He easily stopped her blade in its tracks with his own when he turned his upper body in time, grinning down at her "Impressive, you're getting faster" Obi-Wan commented before pushing her hard enough to make her take several steps back with a huff. </p><p>Giving her blade an experimental spin at her side, Lyra offered a confident shrug back at the older Jedi learner "What can I say, I guess my training is finally paying off" She was tempted to tease him about having Yoda as her Master, but couldn't bring herself to talk down on Qui-Gon. He too had become someone she highly respected, he was unlike any of the other Jedi Masters at the temple. Master Jinn had many odd and new views on the Jedi code, on the way the Force could be understood. Even if many disagreed or judged him for it, the man never once wavered in his belief. She respected him all the more for it, perhaps would even admit she was a little jealous when Obi-Wan had been picked to be his apprentice. </p><p>Wherever she looked, there was a reminder of the weight of the last padawan of the great Jedi Master Yoda. Even if she had only been selected a couple of days prior, Lyra spotted it in the envious eyes of other padawans, of judging Jedi Knights and Masters, even in the high gazes of some of those stuck up Senator's that sometimes came to visit the temple. She knew she shouldn't really complain, but who could blame a child barely of the age of thirteen for a responsibility they were unfit to handle. </p><p>Another dance of clashes ensued, each one sending her further backwards in retreat until her back collided with the training room wall and Lyra needed a way out that wasn't behind her. </p><p>"You still hesitate too much Lyra" Obi-Wan remarked, pushing his saber as tightly up against her as he could without actually cutting into her skin. As much as he wanted to win, the older padawan knew not to bring serious harm to someone he cared about. </p><p>"Oh yeah?!" Scanning the space around them for a way out of her predicament, Lyra only found one solution and kicked out with her feet against his chest. His taller form barely reacted but the small push was enough to ease the pressure on her weapon to enable her to crouch down under their sabers and to the side out of the way of his strike. "How's that for hesitation, Kenobi?" The young blond snorted doing a cartwheel away to avoid another swing aimed at her head.</p><p>The blond boy only rolled his eyes at her words, giving his saber a spin from behind his hip while he turned to face her from across the mat. </p><p>This time it was Lyra's turn to strike first, pushing herself forward with confidence bubbling in her veins. Ever since she'd held the complete saber in her hands she had felt invincible. The young Jedi learner knew of course she was far from it, but such a powerful weapon, now her own? Who wouldn't feel a little immortal wielding it.</p><p>Obi-Wan somehow sensed what she was planning on doing next, or perhaps he'd been planning his move from the start, she couldn't quite tell. But as soon as their blades connected he kicked her feet out from under her and pinned her down just as quickly by pressing his lightsaber against hers. The pressure alone crushing down on her was enough to keep her pressed firmly to the floor, he'd trapped her.</p><p>"That's cheating!" Lyra moaned in annoyance, gritting her teeth while she tried to keep the older boy from pushing down on her any further. </p><p>"Is it?" He all but mocked her with a smirk, watching her struggle being quite an amusing sight in his opinion.</p><p>He didn't have time to witness however, the small blush that had crept up Lyra's neck as she turned her head away to hide it once it reached her cheeks. She would never admit it, but close proximity with Obi-Wan Kenobi had sent her blood racing for a while now, for reasons still unbeknownst to inexperienced heart.</p><p>"I see you finally managed to complete your lightsaber, young Din-So" Qui-Gon Jinn's voice cut in on their sparring match, Obi-Wan instantly jumping off of her when he too heard his Master's presence in the training room.</p><p>"Master" The older blond bowed his head respectfully, deactivating and putting his saber back at his hip. </p><p>Qui-Gon could only chuckle at the padawan's antics, helping Lyra to her feet by offering hand which she accepted bashfully. It was rather embarrassing to be found pinned to the ground about to lose a duelling match, especially by a Master Jedi.</p><p>"I-I finished it early this morning" She explained, letting the saber switch off and tucking it away into her own holster as she avoided eye contact with the tall man.</p><p>"Impressive, I haven't seen someone wield that colour in a while" Qui-Gon hummed running a hand thoughtfully over his beard. "I have to apologise for stealing Obi-Wan from you, but we have been assigned a new mission away from the temple" he explained.</p><p>A note of disappointment passed her by as she glanced at the other padawan in the room. But said nothing else as she nodded her head. Lyra had wanted to spar with Obi-Wan for longer, to hone her skills and spend time learning from someone more experienced that wasn't a Master. She knew however, that the missions away from Coruscant were definitely important enough to warrant his absence. </p><p>"That's alright" Lyra forced a smile to her lips, hoping to play off her fleeting emotion as she crossed her arms and raised her chin in mock confidence "Gives me more time to train and make sure I beat him when he gets back" she muttered.</p><p>"Yeah right" Obi-Wan could only roll his eyes, ruffling her hair as he walked past her and towards his Master who stood waiting at the door. "It'll take you longer than a few days to catch up to me, little Lyra" he teased.</p><p>She huffed at his words, sticking her tongue out at the taller blond childishly "Don't call me that!" She always did feel so much younger whenever he mocked her height or age like that, even if it was just in a lighthearted way. Lyra much preferred seeming older than she was, especially in front of Kenobi and the other Jedi Masters in the temple. She hated being looked down upon.</p><p>"Just you wait Kenobi, you'll be eating your words once you get back!" Lyra shouted after the two Jedi as they chuckled to themselves and left the room, leaving her standing and huffing to herself in annoyance before the padawan gathered her wits and began practicing again with renewed resolve. She would beat Obi-Wan in a duel next time they met, she was sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Glimpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The following events on Kamino force Lyra to use her weapon for the first time since the incident on Yavin. The one that had left her in doubt for many years after.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The harsh wind, the thundering rain, the flash of lightning overhead. All of it lay forgotten in the back of her mind the second the yellow blade filled the edge of her vision and the blaster fire from the bounty hunter before her eyes became the priority, the target.</p><p>Obi-Wan was a skilled swordsman she could tell he'd improved immensely since their padawan years and even now he held all the elegance and foresight of his preferred saber fighting style. </p><p>She didn't even register the first two shots she deflected, her hand raising the blade instinctively to divert the fire off to the side and out of harms way. It was enough to let Kenobi know she had all the means to look after herself now and he advanced on their attacker with his own spinning blade and determination.</p><p>As soon as Jango realised he was facing two Jedi at once he retreated with the flight of the jet-pack on his back and flew into the air firing shots all the while. The distance was enough to provide him with some safety even while the two stepped forward deflecting shots.</p><p>Breathe, breathe and fight.</p><p>A mantra appeared in her mind, reminding the young Jedi that what she was doing was needed. It was self defence from a person needed to be interrogated by the council about an assassination attempt, several at this point.</p><p>But no matter how many times the justification swam through her thoughts, images of jungle fire filled her vision with every shot that rung out around them through the rainstorm. </p><p>Green, blue, red, heat. </p><p>The subsequent landscape of Yavin territory and the ongoing confrontation swam and morphed into a stream of thought into the past. Separatists? No it was from the inside, a clan leader who had taken it upon himself to oppose the Jedi peacekeeper and revolt. He was barely eighteen, a young man still to meet his prime and yet he had chosen a road so dangerous it ended him up at the opposing end of her saber. She'd drawn it at the last possible moment, deflecting fire and spinning it as he drew another weapon only to end the fight in deafening silence and an ear piercing scream from an elder woman somewhere to her left that made her ears ring until it was drowned out by the bellowing yell of her old Jedi friend Kenobi.</p><p>Kenobi...? Had Obi-Wan came to Yavin for her, had he finally come to visit her, or tell her that her time away from home was finally her over?!</p><p>Taring her gaze from the dead body below the jungle around her spun and vanished with a blink back to the present scene she'd lost herself from. Lyra let out a gasp in realisation, a bolt of fire skimming her arm, making her hiss out in pain and almost drop her weapon in the process. </p><p>This wasn't Yavin, this wasn't then when she'd lost the divinity of a Jedi and let frustration and anger rule her for a split second. It was Kamino and she had a job to complete here which involved her survival from Jango Fett and his son who had now taken it upon himself to start firing shorts from the large ship he sat inside.</p><p>The fire was much heavier than any blaster would ever be, denting the ground in large deadly explosions that sent Obi-Wan flying backwards in pained grunts that made her jaw clench and dive for cover before she could provide him with anymore foolish distractions. </p><p>Charred flesh on her arm burned as a sore reminder but Lyra kept her eyes focused on Kenobi as he let his lightsaber fall from his grasp with another yelp, the fire was surprisingly accurate from the young clone boy she'd give him points for accuracy.</p><p>As soon as she spotted Jango flying around towards her partner the the fire cease, it was time to step in again. Lowering her saber momentarily she dived forwards and into the air to deliver a kick to the side of the mans rib cage that sent him flying against the ground and away from his target.</p><p>"Get up!" She turned her wide eyes to Obi-Wan who lay stunned staring up at her for a moment before he was on his feat to intercept Jango's fist with a kick on his own only to end him up in a scramble with the man slipping around the wet platform.</p><p>The second her foot stepped forward with a raised weapon Boba's deadly aim kept her occupied while the two men fought, backing her away with loud fire that was hard to deflect and even harder not to fall away from while she watched Kenobi punch and kick like his life depended on it. Which it did.</p><p>Even when he got so painstakingly close to his blade again the flying bounty hunter wound a precise shot of wire around his wrists and began dragging him across the platform.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Lyra saw the cannons taking their much needed time to cool off and sprinted after the elder Jedi with a sigh, her wet boots sliding unsteady on the ground almost comically. It looked as if he handled the situation himself when he stood and used a large circular cylinder to hold himself steady so that that dreaded jet pack flew from Jango's shoulders into the nearest wall to implode, but the next smart move only ended him in more trouble when Kenobi ran full speed into the bounty hunter to send him flying over the edge of the landing bay downwards.</p><p>They were still connected by a cord after all.</p><p>"Oh, not good" He all but muttered under his breath </p><p>"Obi-Wan!" Lyra just about reached him in time, deactivated saber back on her hip she lunged to take a hold of his robes in hopes of keeping him grounded, but the momentum was too much even for two bodies and sent them both flying over the edge after the bounty hunter below with a grunt.</p><p>They slid one after the other down the dome shaped roof, gasping onto nothingness due to the waters blessing while Jango extended blades from his wrist cuffs and into the metal until he was barely holding them both up in mid air on the string of wire.</p><p>"He can't hold us for long" Lyra breathed as she clung to the elder knight from behind, her hands already slipping on the wet fabric until finally the wire was detached from above and they were both free falling from a great height that would ensure an unfortunate demise.</p><p>Obi-Wan had other ideas, thinking on his toes much faster than she could he untangled the wire from his wrists, took ahold of Lyra's waist and threw the end out to a nearby bridge until it coiled around a banister and ensured them a quick stop hanging in midair once more.</p><p>"Don't move" Even without the warning Lyra wouldn't have dared try to struggle in his hold practically clinging to his tunic as she watched their feet dangle above the wild water below. </p><p>"Wasn't planning on" She breathed out in both relief and tension.</p><p>"Swing, we need to reach that platform below" </p><p>Spotting the intended spot below them the blond gave a nod before propelling her legs in unison with his own, back and forth until enough momentum allowed them a safe landing onto the metal flooring when Obi-Wan let go of their safety line. </p><p>Wordlessly Lyra used the Force with the wave of her fingers to open the door in their way, and both sprinted back up towards the landing bay that held the bounty hunter and his clone as fast as they could. </p><p>They were already taking off when they reached them, full thrusters spurring on the wind below while Obi-Wan called for his fallen saber igniting it on instinct before pulling forth a tracking beacon and throwing it expertly onto the hull of the ship which disappeared off into the darkened skies.</p><p>"I think you can put that away now" Gesturing to his blade, he let the light disappear back into the hilt from beside her as he watched the distant silhouette vanish from their sights.</p><p>"That didn't turn out quite as planned" They were both as out of breath as each other when they spoke, beginning their hurried steps back towards their starships close by. </p><p>"Indeed" Lyra hummed in agreement, securing her hood for no other reason besides the sense of security it provided. It was soaked through from the rain, hardly doing anything but to make her feel colder than she already was.</p><p>"He won't get far with the homing device" Obi-Wan assured with a yell over the storm once they arrived back on their bay and began settling into their ships to follow. </p><p>It didn't take long for their understandably faster Starfighters to catch up to the bounty hunter, even while Obi-Wan had advised her to return to the temple and tend to her wound Lyra had found the notion of retreat right now quite ridiculous and stuck to the tail of her partner regardless.</p><p>Lowering from their hyperspace ring into a ring of asteroid debris and other space material, Lyra could sense the danger before she even saw the-</p><p>"Seismic charges! Stand by" a chirp from his astromech informed Obi-Wan too as he glanced over his shuttle towards her.</p><p>"Got it" Was all Lyra replied before she spun her ship downwards to follow his own out of the range of the charge that blew out in a brilliant ring of blue above their heads. The detonation obliterated everything while they sped away below the explosion, stretching out for miles with a deafening sound that rattled their ships.</p><p>"Another!" She barely spotted it in time before it imploded, both of their noses turning a sharp left corner to avoid the following explosion that made them squeeze through a gap between two asteroids to avoid the impact of flying rocks spiralling their way.</p><p>Still, they remained on the path after the bounty hunters ship and through a small tunnel that took a loot of dodging and turning to avoid collision. Lyra was sure Kenobi was hating this a lot more than she ever could.</p><p>Fire rang out behind them the second they exited, red beams shooting past her on either side until she heard the distinct voice of Obi-Wan's complaining through her headset.</p><p>"Oh, blast! This is why I hate flying!" </p><p>"Less complaining, more flying Kenobi" She was glad he couldn't see the small smirk tugging at her lips.</p><p>Their fire was all but determined, never letting up even while their ships spun in circles and cut tight corners to dodge it all, eventually one connected with the side of Kenobi's ship causing sparks and fire to erupt momentarily that informed her of the damage and made her frown.</p><p>"You've been hit" </p><p>"I am aware!" </p><p>She could feel the grimace on his face through the low tone and bit back further words of their obvious dire circumstances here, twisting her ship towards him to intercept another blast that would've blown his ship into smithereens to instead connect with one of her Starfighters wings so that they had now both obtained subsequent damage.</p><p>"What did you do that for?!" Obi-Wan barked in clear concern.</p><p>"That hit would've left you incapacitated!" Lyra argued back steadily only to spot another thing following his ship through space "At your hull, Kenobi".</p><p>"I see it" He spun the ship around and past her sight on the other end of a large asteroid until she followed, "R4, prepare to jettison the spare part canisters". </p><p>A similar weapon of fire found itself on her heels too, making Lyra curse under her breath and tare her attention away from her companion to focus on her own flying.</p><p>"Keep steady, you have the solution to both of our problems" Speeding forward she raced towards the back of his own fighter, until her nose all but skimmed the far side.</p><p>"Fire them now!" And she ducked behind it and past the exhaust so that her own tracking shot flew right into the spare parts released at the back of his ship and imploded, taking his own following fire with it and ensuring both of them could duck under a large astroid ahead and around to land onto the backend of it and hide away from the tracking of the bounty hunters ship which disappeared towards the nearby planet of Geonosis after failing to spot them.</p><p>"Well, that was close" Lyra breathed into the com in relief, glad to have trusted in the Force that guided her action in making the split second decision. She didn't have access to an astromech like Obi-Wan had in his ship, and thus couldn't have opened the hatch to her spare parts fast enough to save her ship. Ever since her arrival on Coruscant they where preparing her one of course, but after the hectic turn of events it would most likely take them longer to retrieve one now.</p><p>"I think we've waited long enough" Was all her partner replied before they began their descent into the planets atmosphere.</p><p>"There's an unusual concentration of Federation ships over there, Lyra" He observed the ships hovering below them in large grey spheres illuminated in blue lights, more than she'd ever even on one given planet before. The sight was unnerving. </p><p>"The ships will take some reparations to fly again, I'm not sure if we have enough spare parts" She inspected the ships as soon as they landed, crouching down at the rear end to take in the black blaster fire marks with a frown while Obi-Wan jumped from his ship in front of her.</p><p>"We'll tend to them later, R4 stay with the ships" He gestured to his red headed droid and crossed his arms due to the cold night air on Geonosis. As hot and humid as the planet was through the day, it was certainly chilly when the presence of sunlight was all but gone. That and their robes were still damp from Kamino and it's pleasant weather. </p><p>Following the elder knight wordlessly Lyra wrapped her own robes around her frame tighter as they made their way up the bank of red rocks and into the interior of the odd structure. </p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this" The mutter was quiet, showing her unease without wanting to make it too obvious as she took in the distant landscape. No one knew where they were, not even the council so if anything went wrong it would be hard to call for backup from the Jedi or the Republic as a whole. It was dangerous and unfamiliar territory out here.</p><p>"How's your arm?" </p><p>Lyra had almost forgotten about the small injury and simply shrugged when Obi-Wan turned to address her, skimming his eyes over the tare in her robe that revealed where the injury lay below before sighing and turning away again. </p><p>"It won't get in the way, if that's what you're concerned about" She reassures quickly, sensing the unease radiating off of him before he could voice it. </p><p>"I'm more worried about what happened before your injury" That was unexpected and Lyra had to think back on the events to try and remember before coming up with only one conclusion and turning her gaze down at her feet. </p><p>"When you used your saber, it looked like your mind wandered somewhere else"</p><p>Ah, that.</p><p>"It's been a long time" She confessed slowly "It won't happen again I assure you" Even as she said this, Lyra could not guarantee such a fact no matter how much she willed it. </p><p>"Where did you go?" </p><p>The question took her off guard, he sounded so genuine when he spoke too. Approaching the subject so gently it felt as if she could talk about it, like they were young again, like she could trust Obi-Wan Kenobi like she once had.</p><p>But he'd changed hadn't he? They both had.</p><p>"It doesn't matter"</p><p>'The past, to Yavin'. Is what she wanted to say, but Lyra held the truth back like so much else. Just another barrier in her mind to hold back the flood, another door into a room she'd rather forget about, one she might've shared with another mindset, with another version of them both that had once existed.</p><p>"It matters" Obi-Wan objected as he spotted an opening in the wall and gestured for her to follow with a crouch "Please, tell me once we get to the bottom of all this".</p><p>Arguing seemed futile, and like the complete wrong approach given their delicate situation. So Lyra settled on an uncertain "Perhaps..." before following him inside the compound drawing her hood over her head silently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Teach Me Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At age sixteen Lyra learns a valuable lesson about controlling her Jedi abilities, for as powerful and useful as they were, they could also work against her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ Twelve Years Earlier }</p><p>"Close your eyes, you must"</p><p>Master Yoda's low and wise voice filled the small meditation space which Master and Apprentice occupied together in the Jedi Temple. No one dared interrupt the lesson, especially one taught by the elder Master, even while the door remained unlocked and easily accessed by anyone wandering by, so sure was her Master of the respect he deserved, that he had earned, that he would not lock it even while Lyra had questioned him about it upon their arrival. It would be the last time she ever did bring it up, knowing full well the answer would never change even if a youngling or a lost padawan did enter the space by accident. The Jedi had no secrets, no ulterior motives beyond the will of the Force and the peace of the galaxy, so why should they hide any of what they teach.</p><p>"My apprentice, be in the here and now you should be. And not distracted by your thoughts, hmm" He hummed, the words ringing her back into startling reality that made her sit up straighter upon her circular cushion and shake her head free of her wondering mind. </p><p>She had a task to complete here, there would be time for thinking about other things later. She chided herself and took a deep and calming breath to centre herself in her mind, focusing only on the room, the moment, and her Master's calming Force presence circling her as he observed with his usual keen gaze.</p><p>"Good good, yes, let the Force run through you" Again, he hummed the words gently to her from somewhere over her shoulder. She couldn't be sure if he caught the way her hands twitched and balled into fists with concentration, but knew regardless of where his eyes lingered he was paying complete attention to her progress.</p><p>"Now, these emotions you feel from others, analyse them you must. What you feel, tell me" </p><p>Easier said than done, last time the young padawan had let the feelings of others into her head it had caused her a panic attack and a long while left meditating on her own to balance herself again. It wasn't even that those emotions had been in anyway aggressive or even negative, but to be battered by a whole flood from within the temple itself without having time to shift through them? It had thrown off her unprepared mind and flung it into the depths of space where she could no longer distinguish herself from the thoughts and feelings of others around her. </p><p>It was the whole reason these lessons had started taking place in the first instance, she needed to learn how to control it.</p><p>Starting off small, she reached just barely beyond the boundaries of the room and into the hallway outside. A Master from the way his force signature remained strong and controlled walked beside his padawan learner. A green and blue hue in their signatures threaded together in a bond of Master and apprentice similar to the one she held with Master Yoda. She couldn't tell what they were discussing, couldn't make out the details. But when she delved in gently against them she sensed unease, confusion, a hint of wariness.</p><p>"A padawan and their Master" She began explaining to Yoda under her breath, figuring she should probably speak and convey on what she was picking up on.</p><p>"They seem to be in a debate or discussion of some kind".</p><p>"Hmm" Her Master acknowledged her words "From this discussion, what can you feel?"</p><p>Her fingertips twitched, knowing she would have to dig beyond cluing together the hints and actually feel whatever they were in order to answer that question for certain. It meant reaching beyond, giving up her own identity in favour of distinguishing another's, a sensation she didn't think she could ever quite get used to.</p><p>So she pushed deeper, into the signatures to weave amongst them to the centre. The instant barrage of emotions making her lean back in her seat "Worry, conflict" Lyra breathed, sweat forming on her brow and hands clenching harder. Whatever the padawan was feeling, she felt it for them and frowned to herself. They were passionate whoever they were. </p><p>"One believes to be right and the other holds empathy and understanding over it all" She mumbled biting the inside of her cheek.</p><p>"An interesting debate it must be then, yes yes" Yoda chuckled as he circled around her once more, the dim thumping of his wooden walking stick clicking on the floors like the ticking of a small pocket watch. </p><p>Another figure joined the hallway, one accompanied by a long line of young signatures untamed and so wild they could only be younglings. </p><p>Lyra held her breath knowing the emotions they were about to present to her would be raw.</p><p>"A class of younglings" She resisted turning to them, sticking amongst the trained individuals she was currently focusing on as if hiding within their emotions might shield her from the barrage of others. </p><p>"Focus on one you must, too much at once and-"</p><p>"I'll be overwhelmed again" She finished with a sigh, eyes remaining firmly shut as she took focus on the lightest signature among them. A bright green signature walked out front, and even while she raced towards it warily and tried to remain on track it was hard not to feel the wisps of turmoil and excitement which radiated from the others at the edge of her being. </p><p>"Confidence, leadership" She began examining them with intense focus "Older than the others, but not by a lot. They feel..." She tried to find the words for it. It wasn't fear, closer to worry. But not at anything specific, not as the result of danger.</p><p>"Hmm?" Yoda urged her gently.</p><p>"Responsible, it weighs on their shoulders" She felt the tension on her own as a result, like a physical pile of rocks had just been stacked upon her with no indication where or when they had formed. </p><p>Something tweaked at her forehead, a pressure which she wasn't sure if it were her own or the result of this practice. Turning away from the figure she had latched onto, she could see, feel, the force signature of all the other younglings flaring out around her. They were almost blinding, she had to twitch and back away not to be taken in. </p><p>It didn't stop them from lashing out however, as soon as the emotion of the first hit her, the rest followed in a crescendo of raw feeling.</p><p>"The others-" She choked up "elation, excitement, fear, worry, calm-" Lyra listed them like the inventory of the archives, each one making her breath tighter and her brain thud louder in her skull "Defiance, question"</p><p>"Let go of them you must, my padawan. They will do nothing but consume you, if you let them" Master Yoda's voice grew firmer as the emotions welled from within her, he could feel the turmoil her centre was spinning into.</p><p>"Regret, fear, they're so raw" Even if she had wanted to, the grip wouldn't allow itself to be torn away. If she were in anyway back within herself she might've even picked up on the way tears were rolling down her cheeks, and how the doors to the room had slid open while the cushions and windows shook around her with the force of her conflict.</p><p>"Young one" Yoda neared her cautiously in his haste, his hand finding her knee but doing nothing to bring her back to her sense.</p><p>All she could do was feel, it made her jaw tight and teeth grate together painfully as she tried to detangle herself from the onslaught, trying to find the thread of emotion that ended at the younglings and started with herself. If she pulled away to harshly it might hurt. What if she never felt again, what if others could take her emotions if she left them out of herself and amongst their own?! </p><p>Panic welled in her throat and her hands shook along with the room.</p><p>"Come back you must, let go" Her Master's voice was fleeting in her ear, like the dull morning shriek of distant ship horns in the morning no matter how much she tried to listen for him.</p><p>"Lyra?" </p><p>Another voice, she couldn't be quite sure though. Maybe that was just how Master Yoda sounded when he grew worried? Whatever the case may be, she tore at her arms, tried to tare the feelings from her skin as she threw her force signature around herself to build up a defence.</p><p>"Lyra!" This time her shoulders shook physically, someone was trying to shake her awake and the rough action along with a pull on the Force snapped her eyes open and tore her free from the grip of others. </p><p>The wide blue eyes of Kenobi stared down at her, the clattering of cushions and low tables ringing out as they fell to the floor from their hovering positions around the room.</p><p>Had she caused this?</p><p>"Are you alright?" The question made her blink up at him in bewilderment, catching onto the sight of Qui-Gon and Master Yoda at his rear as they watched with furrowed brows and concern. </p><p>"Obi-Wan?" Feeling his hands leave her shoulders she heaved a sigh and placed a hand on her aching forehead. Her whole body ached in fact, like she'd just ran around the temple for hours on end and exhausted every muscle in her body. </p><p>"We sensed the commotion from outside" He nodded and let out a sigh of relief himself, peering around the room and back to his Master with a look she could not catch in her disheveled state.</p><p>"We apologise for the interruption" Master Jinn bowed to them both in turn, his arms crossed and hands disappearing into his robes.</p><p>"Perhaps good, your interruption has been on this occasion" Yoda seemed less affected by their presence than he was when he turned to look at her, stepping closer once more as if to examine his padawan for any wounds. She knew he wasn't looking for physical ones.</p><p>"How do you feel, my padawan?"</p><p>"I-" Lyra's mouth opened as if to answer the question with an obvious answer, but when she stopped to actually gather the thought which should come with an honest emotion in response. </p><p>She felt nothing.</p><p>"Numb?" She breathed looking down at her hands in bewilderment, she should be worried about that fact she was sure. But even if logic remained, she couldn't bring herself to gather an emotional reaction towards the state and lifted her gaze back to her Master with a cocked brow.</p><p>"Numb" she repeated, and the small Master nodded to himself in thought. </p><p>Why wasn't she panicking, or stressed, or even happy that she was within herself again? Nothing was adding up, her brain screamed for answers the rest of her body could not provide. Lyra felt as if she had awoken from a coma, and the precious seconds upon waking when nothing in the world lingered on her mind, where nothing mattered and thoughts and feeling were still waking up.</p><p>She could see the look of concern on Obi-Wan's face as he toyed with his padawan braid and turned to his Master, but still couldn't feel a reaction to that matter either.</p><p>"Come back to you, feeling will" Master Yoda concluded "Rest, your mind must for now". He seemed to know what he was talking about, she would hold onto that and trust with a nod of her head.</p><p>"Train with your saber for the rest of our day, you will" he said, and saw the way Obi-Wan's mouth opened and shut as if he were about to say something to object in the matter before he turned his eyes away and followed his Master towards and out the doorway instead.</p><p>"A good sense you have, with those who are trained within the Force" Yoda stated his observations casually while she listened "But with those untrained, raw, those dangers still possess to you, my padawan learner" he hummed pointing his walking stick in her direction while she stood and dusted herself down.</p><p>"Dismissed you are for today, more training we will do together tomorrow, young Din-So" Were his final words before Lyra bowed and departed towards the training rooms.</p><p>Her feeling would return the following morning after much meditation, but the memory of it haunted her for a long time after regardless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Arena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because when do things ever go according to plan around Kenobi or Skywalker?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long to figure out the current inhabitants of the colonies on Geonosis weren't all Genonosian's. In fact as soon as the two Jedi had snuck into the massive red brick compound troops of droids were easily spotted in the midst of their manufacture below, and the distinct smell and sound of metal and machinery passed by their noses all too soon after. These were droid factories, giant ones.</p><p>"Do you feel that?" </p><p>Obi-Wan's voice was low at her side, both of them hunched low as they snuck their way behind the pillars and down a flight of stairs which seemed to circle around the open space in many floors. The architecture was surprisingly beautiful on the inside, each pillar and railing looking to be intricately carved with shapes and arched into high ceilings and filtered light that glowed in from the outside.</p><p>Lyra knew without asking what he meant, "Yes" she had felt the other Force presence in the vicinity the second her senses had flared out to detect any oncoming danger. What greeted her back was a presence stronger than her and Kenobi, one she dimly recognised but could put no name to. At least not until Count Dooku began heading in their direction, speaking to a group of Separatists and supports as they vaguely discussed their ongoing and upcoming plans. </p><p>"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty" Count Dooku spoke calmly to the others while Obi-Wan pressed himself against the wall to listen closer at her side.</p><p>"What about the Senator from Naboo?" Another asked "Is she dead yet?"</p><p>Ah, so it had been them who had hired the hitman to end Senator Amidala's life. Lyra frowned at the unsurprising revelation nonetheless and pressed her shoulder back closer to Kenobi to keep out of sight when the group passed them in their trodden steps.</p><p>"I am not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk"</p><p>Anakin would have a few choice words to say about that if he ever heard, she was sure of that.</p><p>All those stations, the ships they'd passed and the hidden secrecy of it all made sense now. This was a Separatists base, perhaps the biggest they'd ever come across. She was sure even Obi-Wan was surprised by the find with the way his eyes widened and then narrowed while they both concealed themselves and backed away further shoulder to shoulder, watching Dooku's back retreat into the distance undetected. </p><p>"I am a man of my word, Viceroy" Dooku assured before another Man's voice offered further words to heed.</p><p>"With these new battle droids we've built for you, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy" The mention of an army took Lyra's mind temporarily back to Kamino, and the Clone Army which had been just freshly commissioned and finished for the Republic without anyone's explicit knowledge. What a coincidence that the droid army of the Separatists would see their finish at the exact same time. Though she doubted the dreaded use of the mass of Clones now at their disposal, she was becoming more and more unsure if the fear of the Senators who would inevitably vote on the use of them outweighed their reluctant view of war now so close at their doorstep that it was impossible to turn away. </p><p>Would the Chancellor turn to war? </p><p>"Come" Obi-Wan gave her no time to argue as he grabbed loosely at the bottom of her Jedi cloak and tugged her back and down the steps towards a balcony which overlooked wherever Dooku and his supporters had walked off to.</p><p>"As I explained to you earlier, I am quite convinced that 10,000 more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen" They sat in a circle around a large illuminated table, each species offering another planetary system to this growing alliance. </p><p>Another alien species spoke in a language she could not understand before the translated modulated on another spoke up further down the table "The Techno Union army is at your disposal, Count". </p><p>"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty" Another slender man with an oddly shaped head said next, a self satisfied look overcoming him at his finished declaration.</p><p>"Good. Very Good" The Count sounded pleased when he spoke again "Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support, and when their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy" </p><p>That fact was now highly debatable.</p><p>"We should inform the council, the Republic needs to know about this" Lyra mumbled at her partners side, frowning down at the scene with mounting dread in her lungs. None of this sounded good, they were growing further by the day, with more systems rallying to their cause than Lyra could ever have imagined possible. This was absurd.</p><p>"The Jedi will be overwhelmed" Dooku's voice made her jaw clench uncomfortably, he, a former Jedi Master, working against the cause he had been raised by. </p><p>Why would anybody go against the Jedi like this? </p><p>To target an organisation so set in their peaceful ways that they possessed nothing and died for others in their care. Why would Dooku ever leave to raise an army such as this, just to overthrow the Jedi and the Republic only to ultimately throw the galaxy's order into chaos?! It wasn't adding up in her brain, none of it was.</p><p>"The Republic will agree to any demands we make" </p><p>Obi-Wan shot her a worried glance that she all but returned, a silent word passed between them with only their eyes that told Lyra everything that she had been thinking, he was too.</p><p>With neither particularly eager enough to outweigh their welcome and get caught before they could relay any of the important information they had just discovered, the two Jedi headed back the way they had entered and out into the morning glow of the Poe sky.</p><p>All that came from Kenobi was a hum as he ducked from the exit out into the open and towards his ship. Hand dug in his sparse but budding beard deep in thought. He seemed...unnerved by something. For as many things as there understandably were to do such a thing at the moment, watching him fret as they hurried their way back to the Jedi Starfighters was still an unusual sight to behold, even for Lyra. The older Jedi never had been one to show much of his concerns, at least not without voicing them first.</p><p>"I still don't think we can leave the planet without more spare parts, our ships seem too damaged" They had enough to worry about at the moment, their grounded ships being one of the more prominent ones, whatever troubled Kenobi internally was something for another time. Crouching down to inspect the black char of blaster fire marks on Obi-Wan's wings Lyra couldn't help but to sigh at the sight. </p><p>"Let's call for assistance and relay our finds before we worry about any of that" He was typing something into the ships control panel within the cockpit as he spoke, "The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal" he sounded frustrated as he dug around the inside of his ship, the end of his cloak hanging, due to its length, out from the side.</p><p>Opening up the upper side of the wing to confirm this, Lyra watched the dish lift and expand to beep the information back at her "Coruscant's too far. R4, can you boost the power?" She asked, turning her head towards the red plated droid at her side.</p><p>The droid simply shook it's head with a sad beep that she took as an unfortunate 'no'.</p><p>"We'll have to try something else" Obi-Wan hummed "Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer" he concluded, opening up the transmission system on the ship to type in the coordinates and begin broadcasting for his Padawan's signal.</p><p>"Anakin? Anakin, do you copy?" He said while Lyra leaned up to try and see if his attempt at contacting him was in anyway successful. The red on the left side of the blue holo-screen told her everything.</p><p>"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin?"</p><p>"I don't think he's on Naboo any longer..." Lyra offered only to receive a baffled look from Obi-Wan.</p><p>"I'm going to try widen the range" another few buttons before he leaned back in his seat slightly and that worry line on his face gave him away instantly "I do hope nothing's happened to him".</p><p>"He can handle himself, Padme will surely keep him in line" She at least tried to offer some words of comfort to his justified worry before sliding down the side of the ship to sit herself more firmly at R4's side. </p><p>"That's Anakin's tracking signal, all right, but it's coming from Tatooine" Not long after the sound of their signal being received made Lyra's head turn up towards the bearded Jedi. Frowning, she raised an eyebrow in question before turning her upper body towards him slowly.</p><p>"What could be on Tatooine that it would require his presence there?" </p><p>He didn't answer, instead lifting himself from the cockpit with a deep etched frown making itself at home in his aged features "What in the blazes is he doing there?".</p><p>"Language, Kenobi"</p><p>"I told him to stay on Naboo" He sounded almost furious as he rounded around the wing of the ship to the other side of R4.</p><p>"Looks like he's taking to your instructions just as well as you did to your own Master's in your youth as a Padawan" Lyra knew it was an unneeded comment given their predicaments, but couldn't help the dig at his pride after everything he had put her through in the past. Anakin seemed just as hotheaded as Obi-Wan had been, he surely couldn't blame his student for inexperience.</p><p>She caught the eye-roll from him before he stepped back and wrapped his cloak tighter around his frame "We haven't got much time" he began the recording for the transmission clearly still unamused "Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi"</p><p>"Retransmit this message to Coruscant, Anakin, do you copy? Anakin. My long-range transmissions have been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant. We have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku" Many parts needed repeating due to the signal cutting out or weakening in moments, but Obi-Wan managed to summarise the crucial parts in as few words as he could manage, "And are forming a—" that was until the marching approach of droids caught both of them by surprise and cause Lyra to jump to her feet to his side in an instant, hand lingering over the hilt of her saber. </p><p>"Wait. Wait" They retreated backwards at the approaching droids, lightsabers raised to deflect the oncoming fire with every step.</p><p>"There's too many!"</p><p>And there were.</p><p>As skilled as both Jedi were in defeating themselves against a battalion of droids, the never-ending stream tired them out after a hard fought battle. One that resulted in another wound to Lyra's head that knocked her out clean and a skim to Obi-Wan's leg that took them both into the clutches of the enemy and back into the base they had just retreated from. </p><p>Though, in chains and shackles this time.</p><p>Suspended in the air by hovering blue bonds of power that suppressed their connection to the Force around them, Lyra felt oddly calm here. Cut off, at peace, with no way to fight the only option was the use of wit to assist them now, back to back the two hovered when she came to. The stark artificial lights from above blinding her for a split second until the blond Jedi shook her head to clear her vision.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" </p><p>The choice of words from Kenobi made her want to snort but she only offered a breath "The headache will pass" Lyra offered simply, taking in the circular room which was now their joined prison cell.</p><p>It didn't take long for the dreaded Count to find them soon after, the distinct sound of his booted footsteps echoing in the chamber as soon as the door slid open and he entered confidently.</p><p>"Traitor" Obi-Wan's hiss all but took her by surprise, she hadn't known his voice could ever possess so much venom. The word made the smaller Jedi run cold even if the sentiment was not directed her way, and she struggled to turn her head from behind Kenobi to face it's recipient.</p><p>"Oh, no, my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone to far. This is madness" Even while he spoke, Dooku sounded less inclined to clear up this 'terrible mistake' with how flat his tone fell over them both. Lyra doubted the sincerity in his words without fail.</p><p>"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku" Her partner replied, the doubt in his own voice as clear as her own while they spun in slow circles and Dooku remained standing by the shut door at his heels.</p><p>"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you" He replied easily, stepping around the room "I will petition immediately to have you set free".</p><p>"Well I hope it doesn't take too long. We have work to do" Obi-Wan's sarcasm had annoyed her up until now, she couldn't say the same when it was directed at the man who was holding them captive.</p><p>The younger blond wasn't sure when the older man had noticed her, he probably had from the start given his age and knowledge of the Force, though he had yet to address her. Perhaps the word of 'we' instead of 'I' caught his attentions back to the other person in the room, and the second their eyes connected Lyra had to swallow back uncertainty and conceal the worry on her features with hardened resolve.</p><p>"And who's this?" </p><p>Her blood ran cold without any indication she had ever reacted beyond the twitching of her cuffed hands squeezing themselves into fists. Lyra had never met Dooku personally, only heard of his achievements through the temple, and through the Jedi Archives on occasion. He had been the Padawan of Master Yoda before she had taken up the spot after his departure from the Temple, he had also been the Master of Qui-Gon Jinn himself, a rather surprising thing to discover when she was sixteen.</p><p>When her hood was pulled back abruptly by Dooku to inspect her closer after having received no answer, Lyra could do no more than shake her head and send the man a stern glare that warned him of further action.</p><p>"Lyra-" </p><p>"Din-So?" Dooku's voice cut through Obi-Wan's worried call like a shard of glass, realisation drawing over his eyes as he scanned her features with a hum. "Master Yoda spoke of you, though you are much younger than I imagined" Dooku mumbled out as he began pacing again, his vision leaving her as her body twisted behind her partners in it's awful slow turn with their suspension in the air.</p><p>"I wonder, if he has disappointed you yet?" Meeting her eyes for a moment as her body was turning back around to face him, Lyra did not dare to tare her gaze away in fear of showing weakness to her enemy. She had absolutely no idea what he could be referring to, could not comprehend the possibility of her wise Master ever disappointing her in anyway? </p><p>Then why would he say such a thing?</p><p>"Perhaps disappointment you are not yet aware of, then?" She offered no answer to his words meant to get a rise from her, instead drawing her eyes back downwards the the stone flooring below in hopes of calming whatever tidal waves he had tried to distill from her.</p><p>"May I ask why two Jedi knights are all the way out here on Geonosis?" A breath of relief washed over her when his attentions lifted away from her and back onto the subject of the presence, the question understandably placed at the both as he halted at the other end of the room to face them again.</p><p>"We've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett" Obi-Wan replied easily "Do you know him?" A question which held with it a whole load of hidden meanings behind it that everyone present knew the implications of.</p><p>"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of" </p><p>"Perhaps your skills of perception have dwindled in recent years then" Lyra said before she thought too much about what her words might cause. Even if Dooku had posed no physical threat to them yet, he had all the power and position to do so at any given moment, and she could practically feel the stern look from Kenobi over her shoulder that told her not to agitate the older man.</p><p>"The Geonosians don't trust them" The grey haired man concluded after a second of silence that had unnerved her just the slightest.</p><p>"Who can blame them? But he is here, I can assure you" Of course, as always, Kenobi's prods came out with much more flare and precision than her's ever could.</p><p>"It's a great pity that out paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan" Again he took a step closer to wards the rotating pair, eyes scanning from Obi-Wan to Lyra "And you, Lyra" she really hated the way her name sounded from his mouth.</p><p>"Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you" </p><p>The mention of Kenobi's former Master, a man she herself had grown so close to in her youth and seen as a second Master, a father figure in his own right, made Lyra's blood boil beyond what she imagined she could ever feel. Anger flared enough to make her snarl the words out.</p><p>"Don't you dare mention Qui-Gon in this!" </p><p>Dooku all but spared her a pitying look after the initial surprise before the following words pierced her with every slow syllable "I wish he were still alive" She knew for a fact this would be hurting Obi-Wan more than it could ever affect her, "I could use his help right now". </p><p>"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you" Her partners words were much lower in octave than her own had been, dangerous and seething below the surface which reminded Lyra so much of herself and made her realise that hate was not something she should be restoring to here.</p><p>Reigning it in, letting a breath pass slowly in an out of her she settled on calm irritation and bit the inside of her cheek to keep calm.</p><p>"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget he was once my apprentice, just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the senate but he would never have gone along with it if her had leaned the truth as I have" his monologue continued undeterred.</p><p>"That gives you no right to assume his choices for him when he is not here to make them himself, Count" Lyra snapped back more carefully this time, her eyes following his walk anew.</p><p>"The truth?" Kenobi asked the question from between her shoulder blades before she even remembered to voice it.</p><p>"The truth" </p><p>More silence, doubting silence that stole the sound from the entire room and made her frown for just a moment in waiting.</p><p>"What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control fo the dark lord of the Sith?" </p><p>The dark lord of the Sith?! That was preposterous, there would be no way that the Jedi council would not be aware of this, it was ludicrous and the mere idea made her take offence for all the Jedi she had ever known.</p><p>"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it" Obi-Wan muttered.</p><p>"The Republic, everything it stands for, democracy would not work under the rule of a Sith Lord" Lyra added plainly, lifting her head to try and see the face of Dooku which had disappeared to stand in front of the older Jedi Knight instead. She had wanted to see the truth in his eyes, to spot the lie where it was seeded before she could even consider such an idea, only to be left with the empty stretch of wall in front of her eyes that gave her nothing further but doubts.</p><p>"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious" </p><p>"I don't believe you" Kenobi sounded none of his hesitation, if he even held any. </p><p>"Your claims a hollow without proof" Lyra agreed with a stern grimace.</p><p>"The viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything" </p><p>This had to be lies, slander, to stain the Jedi name and cast doubt into the validity behind everything they imagined themselves capable of. </p><p>"You must join me, Obi-Wan, Lyra, and together we will destroy the Sith!" </p><p>"I will never join you, Dooku" </p><p>"What you hope to achieve is not justified through the violent actions you have partaken in, Dooku, innocent people have died from the actions of your Alliances" This time her voice had calmed, seeing no sense in anger in any of it's forms. He was trying to sway them both to his cause, to turn them away from the Jedi and the Republic with his slander and lies no matter how much he spun them around in circles. </p><p>"And none have suffered through the actions of the Senate and the Jedi?" he countered with a look towards Lyra that made her eyebrows raise. </p><p>Not...intentionally, no?</p><p>The look of disappointment was clear, eyes lowered, the dropping of his shoulders and Dooku retreated towards the doorway with a sigh. </p><p>"It may be difficult to secure your release" Was all he offered before leaving the room.</p><p>"We have to get out of here, I don't believe Dooku will do anything in our favour no matter how many times he brings up the past" </p><p>"I know, and I trust that Anakin has relayed our transmission. He will send for help" He said simply, and despite the comfort of his assurance, Lyra had never found it within herself to trust in the reliability of another over her own actions. </p><p>Not since the first time she'd put her complete faith in another being only to be left alone. </p><p>"I'm not so sure help will arrive in time" There would be no way these people would let two Jedi knights leave Geonosis alive, not after what they had discovered here and certainly not after Obi-Wan had told them about the bounty hunter they had traced here. Investigations would be conducted if and when news traveled to the Senate or the council, either with their transmission turning out to be a success or with them being 'released' to relay it if they were at all alive.</p><p>"Don't lose faith now, Dear, we're still breathing are we not?" <br/>Sometimes she could despise the optimism he presented in face of danger, no matter how well meant it was.</p><p>The grand arena that greeted them after being dragged from their prison cell confides out into the open was unlike any Lyra had ever come across. She'd read about the games Geonosian's liked to hold in their arenas, entertainment, executions and many other events took place here. But none of her treasured texts could have ever prepared her for the actual sight in real life.</p><p>The coliseum stretched out for what looked like miles, a large oval circle which held in the centre four stone pillars and a plethora of occupied seats on it's outskirts filled to the brim with excited onlookers buzzing and clicking in their native tongues.</p><p>"Still hopeful about your Padawan?" The joke was meant to lighten the mood as they were dragged out by the chains around their wrists, two Geonosian's hurrying them along with angry stomps and unintelligible words she was sure were curses in some form.</p><p>Unrelenting rays of heat raining down on them from the midday sun was doing nothing to help the situation either, even relieved from their outer-cloaks that left Lyra feeling far to exposed for comfort, it was easy to feel the sweat forming on her brow and the threat of dehydration make itself known with how dry and raspy her throat was starting to become.</p><p>Strapped harshly to the column at the centre of the arena she let her eyes scan the rows upon rows of seats until her eyes stilled on the far corner where Count Dooku stood with the Viceroy and a few other Separatist supporters eagerly looking on the display below. They were really going to make a show of this, of their deaths.</p><p>They were most likely to die by the time the day was up, Anakin was on Tatooine doing Force knows what, and their message may arrive to late for anyone to intervene. Lyra was sure she should be more worried than she felt, more panicked than her body responded with given the situation, the face of death over them both. </p><p>But the only thought that repeated itself was something she had voiced, had wanted to voice again. Something Obi-Wan had to know before she met her demise only to be silenced forever.</p><p>"Obi-Wan?" Lyra's voice raised itself above the excited murmurs of the crowd around them as she turned her head towards the older Jedi knight three columns down the row of crumbling sand stone. </p><p>Barely hearing her, he turned as his hands were raised above his head and secured at the top by the long connecting chain. </p><p>Lyra plead with nothing but her eyes, not wanting anyone to witness the desperate attempt at last words and mock her for them. </p><p>Obi-Wan, the name she hadn't addressed him with in such sincerity for a long time, turned his head to face her and could do nothing but frown "We're going to get out of this Lyra" he sensed, saw, felt the look of course, because he always knew. </p><p>And answered with the words that made her falter for just a moment before opening and shutting her mouth again wordlessly, the words wouldn't come out.</p><p>"I know" He added slowly, as if feeling the words through the Force, flashing her a smile that made Lyra want to punch him and embrace him both at once. He'd always known hand't he? How she'd felt, even if it were forbidden and dangerous. Obi-Wan had known perhaps longer than she could ever have hoped to realise it. Which is why it had hurt so much to watch him leave her life so abruptly in the past only to find solace in duty and responsibility that had kept her distracted and numb from life.</p><p>But here, now, it was far to easy to settle into something long repressed. The promise of no repercussions tearing through all the barriers in her mind, through every wall erected throughout the years to block out the inevitable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Master To My Apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perhaps, maybe, somehow, Qui-Gon Jinn had always known the inevitable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ Ten Years Earlier }</p><p>A sense of surprising calm washed over Lyra as she came across the Jedi she had been searching for. He was seated tall and important looking in the small space of a meditation room amongst the sparsely strewn out cushions in his company, one of which he had resided on, with long legs hanging over the edge due to his impressive height. Even for a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn was a tall and imposing man to stand beside, she swore she'd seen some of the newer younglings hide away from him before in his passing. On a stroll through the temple at his leisurely broad stepped pace, they would whisper amongst themselves and back up a little further than necessary. It was a curious sight to see since Qui-Gon was one of the kindest, most understanding people she knew. It made her wonder if he ever took notice of how others perceived him or if he just didn't pay it any mind.</p><p>Lyra had struggled with that very thing the second she'd been brought into the Jedi Order at a young age. Plucked from the only life she'd known into an environment that demanded discipline, obedience and patience from her naive narrow minded view on the world. Many found it easy to judge her, most especially the other learners in her class. </p><p>Mocking her when she backed out of a saber duel in the middle of a battle after the air had gotten too thick in her lungs to breathe. </p><p>Laughing when she'd dropped a hovering rock, losing her concentration and subsequent grip on the Force from the way she suddenly absorbed the malicious emotion directed her way from another student that had been standing watching. </p><p>Shying away, though not from the result of bashfulness, but rather wariness at what negative results might occur by associating with her in anyway. </p><p>She never hated anyone for judging her, prejudice was a difficult and fickle thing to overcome especially for the young. It didn't stop her from feeling an overbearing amount of self consciousness however, resulting in every step she took to become overanalysed and calculated before she even left the safety of her sleeping quarters in the temple. Master Yoda had tried to teach her how to block out the emotions of others that were so easily projected her way, to ensure she could handle the presence of others and perhaps even learn to alter their emotional pattern in her favour in some way. They had yet to make satisfactory progress on that front, even while her Master assured her time and time again she was improving amongst her overwhelming doubt.</p><p>"Master Jinn" </p><p>He failed to react to her words of greeting for a long minute. Waiting until she decided to seat herself onto a cushion at his side before his eyes opened and a small pleasant smile caused the smooth lines on his face to crease. His Force signature gave off a quiet hum she recognised as fondness at her sight. It lifted an ever present weight just slightly from her shoulders.</p><p>"Come to meditate, young padawan?" He mused watching her intently. Qui-Gon always did have a way of making whoever he was talking to feel important, like whatever they had to say to him was in his great interest to hear completely and without judgement. Like it mattered.</p><p>"I was wondering if I could confide in you a question, Master Jinn" Her head bowed forward to imitate a respectful plea, her hood inching back when she straightening back up again in her seat. She'd been wearing her cloak indoors for a while now, almost three years. It didn't stop the fighting much, but it did discourage the stares, it was harder to stare at somebody when they were hidden behind a thick, long, brown unflattering Jedi robe that blended in amongst the endless sea of Jedi in the temple. </p><p>The elder Jedi Master let out a hum which suggested he had expected the request, leaning back in his position slightly to take her in better. </p><p>He gave the padawan a slow nod "Of course, you know you can come to me for anything young Lyra, I'm here to listen without judgement. How are you to learn without asking questions after all?".</p><p>Fully expecting a crashing wave of nervousness and nausea to hit her at any moment, when still only calm remained Lyra gathered her wits and sucked in a deep breath to the bottom of her lungs. The question was in no way an easy one, she knew that much, otherwise she would've been able to find the answer she had been to desperately craving already. It had taken her years to even find the curious enquiry in her mind, register it was even present at all. But once she had, it had been a constant companion in the back of her thoughts. </p><p>"How- What...what does love...feel like I-..." Lyra stumbled over the syllabus as they turned into rocks in her mouth. Tumbling over each other to be heard until she wrenched them loose and threw them out into the room before falling silent again and turning her eyes away and down at her hands which lay neatly folded on her lap.</p><p>"There are many forms of love" Qui-Gon remained patient throughout all of it, feeling no desire to pry into such a sensitive subject if the younger woman felt she wasn't ready to delve any deeper than her voice allowed. </p><p>"I mean...not the family, not the friend kind..." Lyra clarified carefully "I know those, I've found them in my time in the temple, happily so".</p><p>Again the Master Jedi contemplated before nodding "The last kind is the hardest to understand" he began while running a hand over his beard "I don't mean to overstep in asking this, but why are you curious about the subject?".</p><p>Should she say? Could she say? Lyra wasn't a hundred percent sure herself, only that it had been irking her ever since she'd known about it's existence. She knew love in the form of attachment was forbidden in he Jedi code, that she wasn't to love and hold onto things be it physical objects, possessions, or people and relationships. Maybe it would be easier to avoid it as a whole, if she only knew how to recognise it.</p><p>"In recent years, I've been feeling strange" She mumbled, unsure of how to word the sensation and circumstance in which it took place, "I heard Aalya speak of love, and I suppose some of it resonated me for reasons I cannot fathom" feeling uncomfortably naive about the matter she bit back any further details and lifted her gaze towards the taller Jedi expectantly. </p><p>"Feeling strange how, could you try put it into words for me?" </p><p>Shrugging, Lyra would certainly try. "It's warm, but different than when I'm training with Master Yoda. It's heavier, aching sometimes. It makes me want to cry and laugh both at once and I feel like the world may crumble if the cause might ever cease to be".</p><p>"The 'cause'?" Qui-Gon questioned confused at the word she chose to pick.</p><p>"A person, it usually occurs in the presence of somebody, or when I'm thinking of them" She cleared her throat awkwardly, praying Master Jinn would avoid asking the inevitable. </p><p>"Who?"</p><p>But he did.</p><p>Lyra bit the name back several times, letting it linger on her tongue until it burned and cried to her to be let out. She had hoped so desperately to find no need to utter it, to skirt around the cause of the question as a whole and get to the answer without it. Once again the will of the Force had other ideas it seemed.</p><p>"Obi-Wan" She said finally under her breath, like a forbidden whisper "Obi-Wan Kenobi" as if the Master of the very student she was referring to wouldn't know who she was addressing.</p><p>He made a low noise from the back of his throat that could almost be mistaken as a repressed chuckle before Qui-Gon reached a large hand forward and placed on her shoulder to catch her attention and make the nervous padawan look up at him again. </p><p>"Attachment in love can be a dangerous thing Lyra" be stated matter of factly, but she could tell he wasn't done there.</p><p>"But that doesn't mean it is a bad thing, despite what the Jedi code might tell you. Once you learn to let go when the time calls for it, love can grow into something powerful". </p><p>Suddenly she felt a building dread make its way up her spine, his words seeping into her skin with a slow realisation and inevitable denial that slammed every open door in her mind shit. </p><p>"Do...D-Do I-"</p><p>"Love Obi-Wan?" He finished for her a clear gleam in his eyes she couldn't decipher.</p><p>"I foresee you already know the answer to your question".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Rising War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Lyra expressed in her youth, that she'd wanted to get up and personal with the creatures of the Galaxy, she didn't mean this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you" </p><p>Nothing else needed to be said in response to his last apology over the roaring crowd which only seemed to grow in volume, nothing but a sad smile spared in his direction before Lyra steeled herself once more and let the resolve of no one seeing her weak spur her on to straighten her back and watch as another chariot brought another two unexpected bodies to their demise.</p><p>They would not see her cower, could not see her weakened by the inevitable she had found her peace with years ago. There is no death, only the Force. And one with the Force she would gladly become if the events of today lead her to such a destination. </p><p>Even if she had so much more to say, to experience, to give, Lyra Din-So had made her peace with death the first time she'd looked it in the eye.</p><p>"Are those-"</p><p>"Padme and Anakin" Obi-Wan all but sighed to finish her sentence before they both flashed each other a glance of 'What in Forces name' between them. Those two should be the furthest away from here right now, on a far away planet where bounty hunters and assassins could not reach Padme Amidala and where Anakin Skywalker should have been keeping her safe and alive.</p><p>Yet here they were, looking dejected and guilty as ever Lyra had seen two people look.</p><p>At least that meant Anakin had gotten their message, even if the young boy looked strikingly guilty and downtrodden when their chariot rode by Obi-Wan and he flashed his Master a grim smile which he was only replied to with a baffled unamused frown.</p><p>They were all now, metaphorically, literally, in the same boat.</p><p>"I had started to fear you hadn't got my message" Obi-Wan remarked sarcastically, and the rest of their brief conversation between Master and Apprentice was lost to the ears of Lyra over the cheering excitement roaring through the hot dry air that was starting to make her lips crack painfully in several places.</p><p>She watched as Padme was chained to the column to her left, hands raised above her head like the rest of them as the Geonosian's took flight and departed after they had finished their tasks. </p><p>"For as much as it is always a delight in seeing you Senator, I would've wished it was under better circumstances" Lyra smiled dryly, humour lost to the winds though Padme spared her a hesitant smile back before she pulled something from her hair and began tinkering with the cuffs on her wrists. Anakin and Obi-Wan seemed a little too distracted amongst them to notice, before Lyra's eyes followed their gaze towards the front of the arena where large gates suddenly parted to reveal an array of deadly creatures.</p><p>"Wonderful..." As much as the word had meant to convey displeasure at the unfortunate sight of their executioners, Lyra couldn't help the genuine presence of awe slip into her tone. She'd read about creatures like these before in her studies at the temple, had adored the brief sketches she'd found of them and made sure to impart every aspect of foreign wildlife into her curious young mind. </p><p>Reeks, large muscular creatures with three deadly large curved corns and two toed hooves who's home world was that of Ylesia and the Codian Moon. Herbivores for most part, though if pushed hard enough could become meat eaters and thus change their skin tone to become a deep colour. Much like this one. </p><p>Next, a Nexu. With two sets of dark red eyes, sharp quills and infrared vision the carnivore who's home world was Cholganna was a deadly predator. Perhaps the best suited to kill out of all four present, though its agility and speed meant that herding it towards the imprisoned targets was a little harder than with the others. Lyra watched it easily throw a Geonosian from its mount and kill it with one bite before another took its place and began prodding it with the end of its sharp spear back on track.</p><p>The Acklay who's home world was normally the planet of Vendaxa, clearly intended for Obi-Wan, was a fierce and tall carnivore with razor sharp teeth, grappling hands, hardened skin covered claws and a protective outer shell. The green amphibious crustacean looked as formidable as the others, especially with its towering height as it trodden forth on its six long legs.</p><p>For Lyra, it seemed, she had gotten one of the most aggressive of the four creatures. A Gundark, with angry red skin covered in gray hairs, four powerful arms that were capable of shattering bone, large ears as wide as it's head and a two meter long tail. It stood shoulder to shoulder with the top of the Reek's back and growled aggressively as it was ushered forward. She'd never seen one away from Vanqor before, hadn't known anyone who was daring enough to ever consider taking one form their home planet. Yet there it stood, trodding towards her as soon as its set of dark eyes had landed on its next intended target. </p><p>Aggressive and bloodthirsty were Gundarks, the young Jedi knight remembered as she shuffled on her feet and gripped ahold of the cuffs around her wrists a little tighter for comfort. Perhaps blind rage might come in an advantage at some point, that was if she remained alive long enough to make proper use of it.</p><p>As soon as she caught Kenobi's voice again, the blond's head turned to witness Padme making her way up her column, freed of her own set of cuffs and creating amble distance between herself and her Nexu which eagerly pawed at the bottom of the stone pillar the second it neared enough to try and reach her. </p><p>Time to focus on staying alive herself.</p><p>The Gundark, as predicted, was aggressive and bold with it's approach. Speeding to her in a jog that told her it had thought she was glued to the spot and easy for the picking. Lyra knew better than to underestimate an opponent, and as soon as he swung a hulking fist forward she sidestepped. It's fist collided with the side of the pillar leaving behind a deafening crack and crumbling stone as it roaring in frustration, glared down at her before taking another direct swing with it's other hand. </p><p>Blind aggression spurred on the flurry of hits, each dodged barely by Lyra taking nimble steps from side to side, sliding under arms and fists and twisting aside just far enough out of reach. It wasn't an approach that worked forever, not in this heat and not after the previous round of battles she had just been through that had already tired her body and gained it a flurry of wounds not easily forgotten. </p><p>A loud hiss left her lips when his knuckle grazed the wound on her upper arm, curtesy of Fett and his son back on Kamino, before she snapped her eyes up barely in time to take a large leap into the air when the Gundark spotted the opening and swung two of it's four fists at her from opposing sides. </p><p>Once again the stone pillar cracked loudly below, a large rift forming down the middle from the sheer force of the hulking carnivores punch before it began crumbling and collapsing backwards, dragging Lyra who was still on her way back down onto solid ground with it. The Jedi stumbled backwards, grunting at a momentary fall, the chains pulling her harshly while the dust cloud created drowned out everything around her into a haze of sand and stifling heat.</p><p>Coughing to clear the sand from her throat, she searched the area around her for danger immediately. The Gundark roared somewhere to her right, before it's mass and looming shadow stormed through the dust cloud towards her blindly. The Force itched at her fingertips in response, the danger an immediate warning for her to prepare for so that she could run backwards out of harms way. </p><p>Sadly however, it wouldn't get her much further than a few meters with the length of chain still being a hinderance, reminding her that the best move was to be rid of it first before she could even think of assisting Obi-Wan who seemed to still be struggling with the Acklay, or Padme who yelled out in pain above their heads when the Nexu tore open the skin between her shoulder blades and lower back. Anakin had disappeared from her sights the second he had saddled his Reek.</p><p>Half blinded by the sand and dust settling into her eyes in the commotion, Lyra let the memory of her Masters guiding voice play in her head: "Think not, but feel with the Force you must. Let it guide you, hm".</p><p>And thus, Lyra let the Force guide her after a strong steadying breath in and out of her raging lungs, calm settling over the surface. While the bellowing rage of emotions from the perusing Gundark on her heels was enough of a distraction as it was, she also settled on using it as an advantage by feeling for it as a target to avoid and dodge. </p><p>As much as she had wanted to avoid killing or harming the poor creature, it was becoming inevitable the more she tried to outrun it. Even with the aid of the Force and her years of hard training, running from the brute and its four large legs and arms was becoming tiring, especially with the heat. The more she ran and spun and rolled to avoid it's fists, the harsher and more determined its unwavering attacks became. </p><p>The crowd continued to cheer all the while.</p><p>Gaining the semblance of a plan, Lyra waited until the next hit connected with the arena floor beside her feet before she sprung into action. Taking the chain connected to her wrists in both hands, she jumped forward towards the growling Gundark panting above her, wrapping the chain around it's neck as she stepped over its shoulder she pushed herself off with one foot and over its head before it could reach up to grab her fast enough. </p><p>With a huff and feet on solid ground, she pulled, hard. Pulled as hard as her muscles could work away from the top of the fallen column and struggling Gundark until the chain was tight around the hunters thick neck and the more it pulled towards her the tighter it seemed to become, until the inevitable sound of choking and spluttering breaths grew louder even than the crowd. </p><p>It was never nice to take a life, had never been something Lyra had ever craved to experience again and again. Survival or not, the poor creature didn't deserve to be tortured and used for sport in an arena when it could be living peacefully amongst it's family on Vanqor. </p><p>As soon as the struggle at her shoulder halted and the life-force dimmed into nothing, the young Jedi knight released the hard chains under her red and now swollen fingers and lifted her eyes up to meet Anakin, Padme, and Kenobi all seated atop the huffing Reek.</p><p>"Care to join us?" Obi-Wan smiled, happy to see his partner alive and mostly unharmed while Lyra patted the sand from her robes.</p><p>"Care to remove these first?" She answered back easily, lifting her wrists and an eyebrow up to indicate the remaining problem of her irritating restraints.</p><p>Anakin barely needed to gesture his head towards the front of his mount for her to catch on. Wrapping her chain around the centre of the Reek's horn carefully she took a step back before, with a twist, it ripped the chains free and she thanked it wordlessly with a bow of her head before jumping up to seat herself behind Kenobi who removed the remaining cuffs from her wrists with the Force. </p><p>She needed to grasp onto the back fabric of his robe not to slide off the end of it, but the view offered her the dimming perspective which now plagued them all. Troops of battle droids were pouring into the arena from every angle around them in loud marching formation. The Reek grunted and turned in circles in the centre, clearly growing anxious and frustrated with the situation as much as they all were, she did not blame it for it's anxieties.</p><p>Without the prospect of weapons or a lightsaber the chances of making it out of this particular battle were weaning thin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>